My Warrior Academia
by Pest Doctor
Summary: Después de cinco años tras los Juegos de Cell y la derrota del Bio-Androide a manos de Gohan. Este esta a un paso de entrar en la mas prestigiosa academia de héroes de Japón, La Academia UA. En esta, conocerá a nuevos amigos y rivales un poco maleducados. Pero también nuevas amenazas acechan en las sombras esperando el momento de atacar... Acompáñalo en esta aventura. ¡PLUS ULTRA!
1. La Prueba

**Buenas Esta es mi primera historia en la página espero que les guste. Intente encajar lo mejor posible estos dos universos al crear la historia en mi mente, déjenme recomendaciones y aportes de lo que les gustaría ver en la trama. NO, no le daré un Harem a Gohan: P**

**Bueno sin más nada que decir comencemos que esta historia.**

* * *

**[Monte Paoz - 9:00 AM]**

Gohan estaba mirando al cielo en la puerta de su casa con una mochila cruzada de color negro. Un antiguo amigo de su padre el más que reconocido "Símbolo de la Paz" All Might, o mejor conocido como Toshinori Yagi por los Guerreros Z había estado hablando con su madre sobre el estudio para ser un héroe profesional en la Academia de héroes más famosa de Japón UA, la escuela donde Toshinori comenzó a trabajar hace poco.

Su madre había estado muy poco receptiva sobre el tema, siguiendo insistiendo que Gohan tendría que ser un médico o un Empresario de renombre, pero Toshinori la había logrado convencer tras días de negociación. Si no bajaba sus notas y recordaba que los estudios eran en lo que tenían enfocarse lo dejaría ir, claro además de lo que Toshinori le había contactado que UA era la mejor escuela de Japón. Hoy podría ir a la ciudad de Musufatu a unos 1000 km de distancia, aunque esto no podría ser un problema ya que iría volando y tardaría solo unos minutos en llegar. Justo hoy era el día del Examen de Admisión en la Academia se decidía quién entraría como edudiante este año.

Gohan se fue volando a muy altas velocidades. El viento en su cara era refrescante, Volando más alto que las nubes todo era un gran océano de nubes blancas que se extendían por kilómetros. Gohan pasó su mano entre estas dejando una estela de color azul en las nubes blancas. Finalmente llego Musufatu y aterrizo sigilosamente en un callejón después de todo se podría medidor en problemas si alguien lo viera volar en un lugar público, ya que utilizas tu Quirk en público es ilegal, aunque esto no aplicaría para él, ya que no tiene Quirk pero no le explicaría a la policía sobre el Ki.

**\- Bueno, es momento de que me ponga en marcha, no quisiera llegar tarde y perder el examen. **\- Gohan dijo con una voz tranquila y salió a la calle caminando relajadamente con dirección a UA. Después de unos minutos caminando llego a la Academia donde decenas o cientos de estudiantes estaban entrando por sus puertas, Este vio como un chico de cabello verde alborotado casi se cayó contra el suelo pero una chica de pelo castaño lo ayudo con su Quirk para evitar su caída. Esto le dio un poco de Risa con la situación y continuo caminando hacia el lugar donde se realiza el Examen.

* * *

**[Academia UA - 10:00 AM]**

El lugar estaba lleno de postulantes que estaban sintiendo en sus asientos y hablando entre ellos mientras comenzaba la presentación, este se envió en uno de los asientos de la última fila, junto a él había lo que parecía ser una chica invisible o eso asumió el gracias a que lo único que tenía eran unas prendas de mujer flotando en el aire.

**\- Oh ... ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Hagakure Toru es un placer! **\- Dijo lo que en efecto era una chica invisible con un tono bastante animado, la manga de su camiseta apunto a Gohan, así que lo más seguro era lo que estaba poniendo la mano para la estrecha.

**\- Hola. También es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Son Gohan. **\- Este extendió su mano y tardo un poco en encontrar la mano de la chica al ser invisible, esta se rio con esto.

**\- Jejeje ... Tranquilo Siempre me pasa, es lo que tiene ser invisible, pero bueno, no es tan molesto. Oye dime Son ¿Estas emocionado? Dicen que All Might será profesor en UA este año ¿¡No es Increíble !? **\- Dijo la chica muy emocionada, parece que todo el mundo le admira a Toshinori.

Aunque no es de sorprenderse, Toshinori era un gran héroe que había salvado a mucha gente, pero nunca llegó a un poder muy elevado. A pesar de que entrenaba su límite humano lo había contenido, sus entrenamientos eran muy ineficientes comparados con el de los demás, era uno normal: levantar pesas, salir a correr, hacer flexiones, etc. Había entrenado como los demás había sido cuando Vegeta llego con Nappa a la tierra y todos los Guerreros Z entrenaron con Kamisama, su punto más alto fueron las 1200 unidades.

Pero eso ya fue hace mucho, actualmente Toshinori está muy mal. Su falta de entrenamiento lo ha perjudicado, su poder ha decaído mucho hasta llegar a las 300 unidades, además de que un gran enemigo hace 5 años le causó una herida que lo dejo casi al borde de la muerte. El maestro Karin le ofreció curarse como siempre con una Semilla del Ermitaño, pero este rechazo ya que este dijo que era había llegado a su fin y que comenzaría a buscar un nuevo sucesor para el One for All. Dijo que su sucesor sabría utilizar mejor su Quirk y sabría aprovechar mejor el Ki. Hace un año les contó a todos los que ya habían encontrado a un joven sucesor y que cuando estaba listo se los presentaría. Hace unas semanas le contó al chico que su sucesor también iría a UA, que sabria identificarlo cuando lo viera.

**\- Si... es increíble... All Might es increíble ...** \- Hablo el medio Saiyan con un tono ausente ya que estaba intentando buscar al sucesor de All Might.

\- **Ehh ... ¿Estás buscando un amigo? Pareces ausente ...** \- Hagakure le pregunto a Gohan ya que estaba bastante ausente, mirando a la multitud de estudiantes de la sala.

**\- Ohh... Lo siento Hagakure. Estaba buscando un amigo ... pero creo de no vino al examen. **\- Gohan hablo con Hagakure intentando inventarse una excusa.

**\- Jejeje... Ok, si entras a la academia deberías presentármelo Son. **\- Dijo Hagakure con un tono bastante animado y alegre. **-**

**\- ****Jejeje... Está bien. ¡Ah! Oye Hagakure ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Son?. Llámame Gohan por favor. **\- El medio Saiyan dijo con un tono de incredulidad con la petición que le dio a la chica.

**\- ¡Que! **\- La cara invisible de la chica se sonrojo, aunque no era muy notorio, con la petición como era obvio. Las parejas suelen ser las únicas que se llaman por su nombre y no por el apellido de la familia. **\- O ... Ok ... G ... Gohan Jejeje. **\- La chica hablaba ahora con un tono tímido totalmente opuesto a su alegre personalidad

**\- Gracias Hagakure. Oh... Mira, Present Mic va a empezar a hablar, deberíamos prestar atención.**

Presente Mic comenzó a explicar que el examen consistiría en dos partes. El escrito y el Práctico, donde se pueden derrotar a tres tipos de enemigos robots que les darán puntos. Un chico con gafas interrumpió al héroe con una boba queja sobre el panfleto que le habían dado, pero Presente Mic le respondió que era un villano que valía 0 puntos para el examen. El héroe terminaría la explicación y todos se dirigirían a los vestidores, Gohan entro en los vestidores y se equiparía un Gi púrpura como el uso en la pelea con Cell. El mismo que usaba su maestro, esperaba que nadie recordara el atuendo del niño que peleo con Cell hace 5 años.

Gohan se dirigió al Ground Beta donde le tocaba hacer la parte Práctica del examen. Mientras esperaba en la puerta se encontró con Hagakure, la chica invisible de antes, tuvo un atuendo de entrenamiento normal de color rosa, ella se movió hacia él. **\- ¡Gohan! También estas aquí. Oye, mi Quirk es bastante obvio pero… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Cómo destruirás a los robots? **\- Hagakure hablaba con el medio Saiyan con su alegría natural.

**\- Ehh ... Pues ... Mi Quirk...** \- Que se podría inventar, no podría decirle sobre el Ki, seria sorpresivo y sonaría realmente estúpido, así que se inventó un Quirk lo más rápido que pudo**\- Mi Quirk es una mezcla del padre y el de mi madre... Mi padre tiene Súper Fuerza y Mi Madre tiene Súper Velocidad, así que yo tengo esos 2 Quirks... **\- El chico de cabello negro esperaba que su mentira colara con la chica invisible.

**\- ¡Waoh! ¡Eso es Genial! Tienes mucha suerte, seguro aprobaras el examen. Eso suena como todo un Quirk de héroe. **\- La chica se emocionó con el Quirk de Gohan, Jejeje, como reaccionaria si supiera que ella también podría hacer lo mismo. Bueno ... más o menos ...

**\- Jajaja. Gracias Hagakure, tu Quirk también es genial. Pareces toda una espía, estoy seguro que entraras también. **\- El chico le hablo muy animado a la chica. Esas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara un poco. Aunque de nuevo... no se notaba...

**\- Gr... Gracias... Gohan, casi nadie me nota por lo de ser Invisible, Jejeje.**\- La chica volvió a tener un tono tímido con las palabras del chico. En eso la voz de Present Mic resonó por el área, haciendo comenzar el examen. Los dos adolescentes tuvieron que correr hacia el examen deseándose suerte mutuamente.

Cuando Gohan le avisa a los robots que comenzaron un mameluco de un solo golpe. Estas cosas no son nada comparado con los Androides del Dr. Maki Gero, pero bueno, él rompía rápidamente anonadados a todas las personas rápidamente. Cuando iba a destruir a los robots viola a un chico de pelo verde que no podía encontrar robots para destruir, así que Gohan ayudaría a un poco. Este se movió tan rápido que ni las cámaras lo vio, sujeto con sus manos a uno de los robots que estaban solos y lo puso frente al chico, luego movió el cuerpo del chico hasta ponerlo de forma que pareciera que le dio un golpe. Gohan le dio un golpe con mucha fuerza al robot. Volviendo a la velocidad normal, parecía que el Peli verde le había dado un golpe tan fuerte al robot de 3 puntos, que parecía que lo había destruido por completo junto a una parte del suelo.

Gohan siguió con su camino, destruyendo varios robots cuando…. El robot villano de 0 puntos emergió del centro del campo destruyendo varios edificios en el camino, todos corrieron en la dirección contraria a la máquina gigante, todos menos Gohan claro. Este podría haber destruido el robot de un golpe sin ningún esfuerzo, pero eso le quitaría la emoción al examen. Este estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un grito.

**\- ¡AHHH! ¡****AUXILIO! **\- Cuando Gohan miro en la dirección del grito vio a Hagakure, que estaba arrinconada en un callejón sin salida a un punto de ser aplastada por los pies del robot. En eso Gohan rápidamente se rápidamente con ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos y la alejo mucho del robot. Cuando esta abrió los ojos estaba varias calles lejos del robot.

**\- ¿Gohan? ¿Que paso? Esa cosa me iba a aplastar...** \- Esta ni siquiera había prestado atención de lo que estaba en los brazos del chico.

**\- Solo tenía que ayudarte. Te dije que tenía un Quirk de Súper Velocidad. **\- Gohan le dijo a la chica que estaba muy desconcertada con lo que había pasado.

**\- Gracias ... ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te debo la vida! **\- La chica comenzó a abrazar al chico con mucha fuerza casi estrangulándolo. Gohan solo se sonrojo de muy marcada manera con el gesto de la chica invisible.

**\- De... De nada, Hagakure no fue nada. Ahh... Y por cierto, ya puedes bajarte...** \- El chico le dijo a la distraída chica que parecía no notar que el sostenía en sus brazos.

**\- ¿Ehh? ¡AHHH! **\- La chica dio un salto y sonrojada termino en el suelo, levantándose con un sonrojo no notorio. Pero aún mantenía su gratitud con el chico de cabello negro. En ese momento los adolescentes vieron a un chico peli verde saltar hacia el robot, era el mismo chico que Gohan había ayudado hace un rato. El Peli verde había saltado tan alto como la cabeza del robot, luego le dio un golpe tan fuerte que destruyó al robot solo con ese golpe. Entonces el chico dejó y se dio cuenta ... cuenta de algo ... en su mente pasaba un pensamiento ...

"El... A él fue el que eligió... Entonces, ¿él ahora tiene el One for All?... Tu sucesor... ¿es ese chico?... Su Ki, es casi igual a tuyo... Tu eres el Sucesor... ¡El Sucesor de All Might!"


	2. Un misterioso Vigilante

**Hola mis hermosos lectores. Aquí traigo el segundo Capítulo de este Fanfic, espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla. Les recuerdo que cualquier recomendación, consejo o aporte de ideas para la historia, tanto villanos o Naves serán bienvenidas, mientras que no sean demasiado incoherentes o forzadas.**

**Tampoco le daré a algún personaje un Harem. Siempre me han parecido forzados.**

**En fin. Me dejo de idioteces y comienzo con el capítulo de una vez.**

* * *

**_[UA Sala de Observación _****_\- _****_11:00 AM _****_]_**

**\- Bueno Hubo muchos estudiantes potenciales este año ¿no? **\- Una clase de animal antropomórfico hablaba con otras muchas personas.

**\- Si, será bastante difícil decidir este año. **\- La heroína Midnight le respondió al animal

**\- Sera mejor que empecemos por los que entraron sin ningún problema. **\- El héroe Presente Mic que había explicado el examen tuvo esa idea para descartar más rápido a los que habían entrado en la Academia.

**\- Bueno Sera buena idea empezar por ahí, el mejor en el examen fue ... ¿Son Gohan? Creo que lo dije bien ... ¡Wao! Este chico es increíble ... miren esto. **\- La heroína Trece comenzó a mostrar los videos del examen y algunas anotaciones en la pantalla gigante.

**\- No solo paso el examen escrito perfectamente, también fue el mejor en el Práctico. Miren como destruía a los robots de un solo golpe. Ademas salvo a esa chica ¿Como se llamaba? Hagakure Toru ... Eso le da bastantes puntos de rescate. **\- En eso la grabación seleccionada como Gohan desapareció por un segundo y volvió a aparecer.

**\- ¿Que fue eso? **\- El héroe Eraser Head noto lo anterior y cuestiono eso. **–Seguro fue un error en la grabación Aizawa. Sigamos **\- El "Símbolo de la Paz" Todo podría cerro la pregunta de su compañero rápidamente, el profesor noto eso y lo miro un disgusto.

**\- Bueno Entonces no hay nada que discutir, El chico entra este año. **\- Los profesores terminaron rápidamente con los mejores candidatos y siguieron con los que serían más difíciles elegidos ...

**\- Que tal ... ¿Midoriya Izuku? solo destruyo a un solo enemigo de 3 puntos. Pero destrozo al 0 puntos, para salvar a una chica que estaba atrapada en unos escombros. Esa chica luego vino a pedirme que le diera parte de sus puntos a el. **\- Presente Mic miraba los videos del joven Midoriya.

**\- Tendremos que revisarlo mas. Sera mejor que nos pongamos a elegir detenidamente, estos chicos seran la próxima generación de héroes ...** \- El director Nezu siguió revisando a los postulantes.

* * *

**_[Monte Paoz - 9:30 PM]_**

Gohan se tuvo en su habitación a oscuras, ya había pasado una semana desde el examen y él no había tenido noticias de la Academia hasta hace unos minutos, Su madre había recogido el correo hace unos minutos y entre todas las cartas se tuvo un sobre de UA, Gohan abrió y entró había un disco holográfico que puso en su cama, este se encendió mostrando All Might con un traje elegante que comenzó a hablar.

**\- Hola joven Gohan, lamento que no haya podido comunicarse conmigo con los demás esta semana, el estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo en la Academia. Pero bueno, te informo que tu logro en el examen fue sorprendente, tanto en el examen escrito como en el práctico. Fuiste de los mejores en el escrito, acertate todas las preguntas de este sin ningún error y el práctico porque bueno ... no es necesario explicar lo que hiciste excelente. Obtenga 90 puntos por destruir a los robots y 40 puntos de rescate por salvar a la chica invisible, Creo que ya sabes tu resultado. Felicidades joven Gohan, Bienvenido UA. Estoy seguro de que Goku está orgulloso de ti ...**

Gohan estaba muy feliz con el mensaje de Toshinori. Este salió de su habitación, le contó a Goten ya su madre que lo había abandonado en la Academia.

**\- ¡Eso es genial Gohan! ¡Ahora serás todo un héroe y vas a patearle el trasero a todos los villanos! **\- El niño de cuatro años estaba muy feliz por su hermano, mientras hablaba le daba patadas al aire simulando ser un Superhéroe.

**\- Estoy muy feliz por ti Gohan… Pero recuerda que lo más importante son tus estudios generales. No permitiré que descuides tus estudios por andar golpeando gente con un disfraz. **\- Leche como siempre preocupándose por los estudios de su hijo, pero aun con eso no podría evitar estar orgulloso de su hijo.

**\- Mamá ... La carta que venía con el disco dice que debe llevar a cabo el diseño de mi trayectoria de héroe, pero no había pensado en eso hasta ahora ...** \- El chico había estado tan confiado con que iba a pasar el examen que no había puesto a pensar en su traje.

**\- Creo que iré a la Capsule Corp mañana. Bulma seguro tendrá algunas ideas para el traje, además Goten podría venir a jugar con Trunks en lo que yo hablo con ella. **\- Seguramente la brillante científica amiga de su padre podría ayudarlo con eso, además Goten no ha visto a Trunks en varios días.

**\- ¡Si mamá! ¡Por favor! **\- Goten le rogó a su madre de rodillas para que esta le deje salir con su hermano mañana.

**\- Déjame pensarlo ... Está bien. Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas junto a Trunks. En fin, vayan a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana tienen que salir temprano. **\- Los chicos hicieron caso y entraron a su habitación, ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos ...

* * *

**_[Lugar desconocido - 2:00 AM]_**

**\- Maestro ... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este lugar parece abandonado** \- Una voz misteriosa resonaba en el interior de una cueva, eran tres personas, dos de ellas seguían a la más grande que parecía ser el jefe. Este parecía estar buscando algo ...

**\- No se impaciente… Esta cueva esconde muchos secretos, pronto descubrirá algo que será de mucha ayuda…** \- El jefe movió una roca de la pared lo que abrió una compuerta secreta, esta tenía otra puerta de acero atrás bastante deteriorada por el tiempo.

**\- Me harías el honor ...** \- Este le hablaba a su acompañante que toco la puerta y la hizo polvo en unos pocos segundos. Detrás de ella se extiende un gran laboratorio con 4 cápsulas. Pero lo más importante era una Computadora descomunal que llegaba del suelo de la caverna hasta su techo. La computadora funcionaba y estaba haciendo varios análisis, y haciendo diferentes sonidos.

**\- Esto mis compañeros era propiedad de uno de mis asociados, pero este murió hace algunos años. Días antes de morir me dejo unas coordenadas bastante vagas para encontrar este lugar, pero por fin lo hayamos. Con esto en nuestro poder cumplido con nuestros deseos. Y nuestra organización se volverá invencible ...** \- Los hombres que seguían solos estaban confundidos mientras miraban el laboratorio, el hombre de cabello gris miro detenidamente una de las cápsulas que tenían algo adentro. Este se figo que dentro dormía un ¿adolecente?

**– Maestro… Esto es impresionante pero… ¿De que nos va a servir un adolecente en nuestros planes? Además estas máquinas parecen ser muy complicadas para ser utilizadas. **– El hombre parecía desconfiar de todas estas máquinas sirvieran de algo para los planes que tenían en mente.

**– Sigo diciendo… Eres muy impaciente… Esto podría ser la clave de nuestro éxito. Eso no es solo un chico, es más que eso, y para lo segundo… tranquilo ya lo tengo cubierto…**

* * *

**_[ Tokio – 9:00 AM ]_**

Gohan volaba muy rápido en dirección a Tokyo. Llevaba a Goten en su espalda que iba jugando con las nubes, Goten esperaba que su hermano le enseñara a volar pronto así sería más fácil transportarse de un lugar a otro. Luego de unos minutos al fin estaban sobre Tokio, lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie los viera, estos bajaron en el patio de la Capsule Corp y entraron al edificio. Estos se encontraron con Trunks quien se llevó a Goten afuera para jugar, Gohan fue al salón donde Trunks le había dicho que estaba su madre.

**– Oh… Hola Gohan ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. **– Hablaba la científica y madre de Trunks, Bulma Brief es una de las mayores mentes del mundo. Su Quirk es "Aprendizaje" uno muy útil para alguien como ella, este le aumenta su inteligencia increíblemente cuando esta lo necesite. Pero aun así sin usarlo es una persona extremadamente inteligente, probablemente la más inteligente del planeta.

**– Hola Bulma. Mira quería saber si me podrías hacer un favor… **– El saiyan saco la carta de UA de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la científica, está la abrió y la leyó detenidamente.

**– ¿Entraste a UA? ¡Wau Gohan te felicito! Esa es una de las mejores escuelas del País o del mundo seguramente. Toshinori convenció a tu madre cierto, porque no creo que Milk te haya dejado tomar el examen sin negociar, Jejeje. **– La mujer parecía sorprendida que la madre del chico lo dejara asistir a UA. No es de sorprenderse, ella sabe que Milk es demasiado estricta con la educación de su hijo.

**– Jajaja, All Might tuvo que negociar mucho para que ella lo aceptara. Pero bueno, quería pedirte si podrías diseñarme el traje de héroe. Es que pase esperando el examen y no se pasó por la mente hacer el diseño del traje… **– La científica se puso a pensar un poco mientras terminaba de leer la carta y se detenía a mirar la página del traje y los accesorios.

**– Bueno… Está bien, Tengo el día libre así que no sería un problema. Porque no pasas al Laboratorio y me hablas de cómo quieres que sea tu traje, además de que tomare las medidas claro. **– El chico se alegró y entro al laboratorio con la mujer para terminar de platicar sobre como más o menos quería que fuera el traje de héroe. Pasaron casi 7 horas hablando sobre como quería que fuese su traje, la científica también le sugería accesorios que le podrían venir bien al chico.

**– Bueno Gohan, Ya terminamos de planear como quieres que sea el traje. Toma, ya anote todas las especificaciones del traje en este papel, ahora solo tienes que mandársela a UA con el resto de información como pedía la carta. Tranquilo ya puse que el traje seria echo por Capsule Corp, Empezare a hacerlo cuando la carta vuelva aquí. **– La mujer le devolvió el sobre a Gohan y este le agradeció a esta. Ya ni lo recordaba Capsule Corp también se encargaba de hacer trajes de héroes, sus trajes eran de la mejor tecnología que se podía conseguir en el mundo.

**– Muchas gracias Bulma. Enserio estoy muy agradecido con esto. Bueno creo que buscare a Goten y me ire, Dale mis saludos a Vegeta. **– El chico se fue al patio pero cuando llego vio algo sorprendente…

**– ¡Oye Gohan! ¡Míranos aquí arriba! **– Cuando este alzo la cabeza vio a su hermano y a Trunks unos cuantos metros arriba en el aire… Esto era insólito como habían podido aprender a volar tan rápido esos dos…

**– ¡Que! ¡Como hicieron eso! ¡Bajen aquí inmediatamente! **– Los chicos bajaron hacia donde estaba el adolecente rápidamente y se pusieron frente a él.

**– ¿No es increíble Gohan? Aprendí a volar hace una semana con mi papa, así que decidí enseñarle a Goten viendo que tardabas tanto. **– Trunks el hijo de Bulma, era solo un año mayor que su hermano. Pero aun así aprendieron muy rápido a volar, estos chicos lo impresionaban cada día más…

**– Oye Gohan, ¿Podríamos ir volando a casa solos? Queremos probar que tan rápido podíamos hacerlo… Además así no tendrás que llevarme en tu espalda. **– Gohan pensó que retenerlos era inútil, igual le seguirían pidiendo eso hasta que aceptara. Este les dio su permiso, y así ni cortos ni perezosos estos se fueron volando a muy altas velocidades…. Esto sorprendió aún más al medio Saiyan. ¿De qué más serían capaces estos niños?

El adolecente comenzó a volar sobre la ciudad, asegurándose que nadie lo viera. Este se detuvo y se sentó un momento para pensar en la sima de un Rascacielos. Era emocionante, estudiaría en la academia de héroes UA este año, todo eso le parecía muy genial, sería una buena forma de salir de la rutina de estudiar en casa. Aunque claro… en la escuela no habría nadie que estuviera a su nivel, ni siquiera los profesores. Aunque viviera en una sociedad Súper Humana, ningún héroe profesional aparte de All Might superaba las 50 unidades de poder. Eso era bastante aburrido…

En eso, vio algo a unas cuantas calles. Este voló hacia allí y aterrizo en un callejón cercano, escondiéndose para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Era una situación de rehenes en las afueras de un Banco. 10 Hombres armados tanto con Armas, como con sus Quirks, amenazaban a dos héroes y a la policía con matar a todos sus rehenes si no los dejaban escapar. Una mujer gigante y un tipo cubierto con lo que parecían ser ramas, eran los héroes presentes en la escena. Un héroe con múltiples brazos estaba siendo atendido por los médicos por varias heridas de bala y quemaduras por un Quirk de fuego. Gohan sabía que esto podría terminar mal si no intervenía, así que busco lo primero que podía en la basura para tapar su rostro para que los presentes no descubrieran su identidad. Encontró unas gafas y una tela blanca en la basura, así que se colocó las gafas y rodeo su cabello con la la tela para ocultarlo.

Gohan salto hasta el espacio que había entre la policía y los villanos, dejando a ambos bandos anonadados. **– ¡Idiota, que crees que haces! ¡Sal de aquí en este momento o te mataremos! **– El jefe de los villanos le grito al Saiyan que ni se movió. Esto pareció enfurecer al Villano que hizo que su piel se convirtiera en roca.

**– ¡Oye tu chico! ¡Hazle caso y vete de aquí! ¡Esto es una situación delicada! **– El policía a cargo de la negociación le grito al joven, mientras hablaba con un oficial preguntando quien lo había dejado pasar.

**– Oigan ustedes. Dejen ir a toda esa gente o yo mismo me encargare de sacarlos a golpes. **– El muchacho hablo con un tono serio pero relajado. Esto hizo que la heroína gigante se preocupara de que le dispararan por ser tan insolente. Planeaba sacarlo de ahí con su mano, cuando uno de los villanos con un Quirk que lo hacía más grande y fuerte se acercó al muchacho.

**– Oye niño. Vete de aquí o te dejare con varios huesos rotos. ¿No quieres eso verd…**

El maleante ni siquiera termino de hablar, cuando el chico lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe en el estómago. **– ¡Maldito seas! ¡Todos dispárenle al mocoso! **– Sonidos de balas de ametralladora comenzaron a resonar por el lugar. La policía y los héroes solo cerraron los ojos estando preparados para ver al chico muerto en el sitio, los disparos se detuvieron a los segundos. Pero cuando abrieron los ojos solo vieron al adolecente parado como si nada en el lugar, con un brazo levantado hacia los maleantes, esto también hizo que los villanos se extrañaran de que había pasado, el chico solo bajo el brazo y abrió la mano, haciendo que todas las balas disparadas cayeran al suelo aplastadas.

**– ¿Ya se rinden?** – Los maleantes solo se asustaron con eso, justo el líder abrió la boca.

**– ¡Idiota! ¿Se te olvida que aún tenemos a los rehenes? ¡Tenemos suficientes balas para matarlos a todos! **– Justo cuando dijo eso sintió que su arma le faltaba, cuando se percató ninguno de sus hombres tenía armas.

**– ¿Estas armas? **– Procedió a doblar todas las ametralladoras con sus manos, dejándolas todas inservibles. Los héroes estaban sorprendidos, ni siquiera un Quirk de velocidad podía ser tan rápido como para hacer eso en menos de un segundo

**– ¿Cómo hiciste eso Maldito?** **No importa mis hombres y yo tenemos nuestros Quirks au… **– En eso todos los villanos cayeron inconscientes, pero aun así el chico aún no se había ni movido, o eso parecía

**– Ya me canse de tus excusas para no rendirte. Descansa un rato, te hace falta.**

La policía empezó a arrestar a todos los criminales y a desatar a los rehenes. Los héroes profesionales se acercaron al chico que aún no se había ido del sitio, solo se había quedado viendo el edificio.

**– Oye chico. Sé que no eres un héroe profesional, eres muy joven, así que quítate esos harapos, vendrás con nosotros a la comisaria. **– El héroe Kamui Woods le hablaba al joven, con su compañera Mount Lady en su forma gigante a su lado para que este no escapara.

**– Lo siento no puedo… Pero hicieron un gran trabajo ustedes dos, solo me quede para revisar si no había más villanos escondidos en el Banco **– Los héroes se extrañaron con eso de "Revisar si no había mas villanos escondidos en el Banco" El chico ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba

**\- ¿What? Bueno no importa igual vendrás con noso ...** \- El área se vio en polvo, al parecer el chico había salido volando tan rápido que nadie lo había visto, Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. **\- ¿Quién demonios es ese niño?**

Gohan solo se decidió a su casa muy feliz por haber ayudado a esa gente, se lamentó de haber dejado de golpe a los héroes pero no estaba en sus aviones ser arrestado ...


	3. Prueba de Aprensión de Dones

**Hola mis amados lectores. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo bastante rápido, espero que le guste y tranquilos. A partir del capítulo siguiente si se viene lo bueno… y para que sepan. Decidí que Gohan entrara a la Academia remplazando el lugar de Mineta.**

**Recuerden dejar sus recomendaciones y sugerencias para la historia. De nuevo gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_[ Musufatu – 7:30 AM ]_**

Gohan aterrizo rápidamente en un callejón en de la ciudad. Después de su escena en Tokio, no podía permitirse que algún policía o héroe lo reconociera. Este comenzó a caminar por la calle relajadamente, con un poco de nerviosismo, hoy por fin comenzaban las clases en UA. Sabía que probablemente no fuera un reto para él, sus entrenamientos con el o con su padre fueron mucho más desafiantes, pero aun así no podía relajarse, conocer nuevos compañero y estudiar en la mejor Academia de Japón. Era emocionante…

El uniforme era bastante bueno. La camisa blanca combinaba con el elegante saco gris sobre esta, también los pantalones negros le daban un toque aún más serio. UA denotaba ser la mejor escuela de Japón, aunque no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, el traje apretaba más que la ropa que este normalmente usaba siempre. Aunque después de lo de Tokio decidió traer la bufanda y las gafas, así si podía actuar si veía una situación peligrosa en público.

Cuando este pasaba por la entrada de un callejón oscuro escucho algo extraño. Decidió pasar a revisar solo por si acaso, camino hacia adentro y visualizo a un hombre sujetando a una chica del cuello mientras la amenazaba con una pistola, Gohan se dirigió hacia el bastante tranquilo.

**– ¡Oye tú! Deja en paz a esa chica. ¡Vete de aquí vamos! **– El hombre soltó a la chica que aprovecho para poder respirar, esta cayó al suelo de rodillas por la falta de oxígeno.

El hombre le toco a Gohan del hombro y le puso el arma en la cabeza. **– Jejeje Chico. No seas un héroe, lárgate o te vuelo los sesos. **– La chica dijo débilmente le hablo a Gohan.

**– Su… Qu.. Quirk… Anula los demás… con solo tocarlos… hazle caso… **– Gohan sin ninguna preocupación puso su mano en el arma y la aplasto con esta. El maleante se asustó con eso, el chico tomo del cuello al criminal y lo golpeo con una mínima fuerza para él, pero igualmente dejando un hoyo en la pared.

Esto también sorprendió a la chica que parecía desconcertada de como el adolecente no se vio afectado por el Quirk del villano. **– Mira inútil. No quiero volver a verte cometiendo un crimen, o la próxima vez, el golpe será más fuerte. **– El medio Saiyan procedió a lanzar al criminal al suelo, este se levantó muy apresuradamente y salió corriendo muy asustado del adolecente.

Gohan se giró hacia la chica y volvió a su aptitud amistosa de siempre. **– Hola. Soy Son Gohan, un placer conocerte. **– El chico extendió su mano hacia la joven, está la sujeto y se puso de pie, todavía un poco débil por la falta de oxígeno.

**– It... Itsuka Kendo. Muchas gracias Son, estaba en apuros hasta que llegaste. Hubiera usado mi Quirk para defenderme, pero el de ese tipo desactivaba otros Quirks cuando tocaba a los demás. Y no podia moverme con la pistola en el pecho ¿Cómo no te hizo efecto su Quirk? **– Itsuka estaba ya más calmada. Pero aún no entendía como el Quirk del criminal no le hizo efecto a Gohan.

**– Pues… realmente no lo sé, tal vez tiene que esperar entre cancelar un Quirk y otro. **– El chico se inventó esa excusa rápidamente para que ella no sospechara.

**– Si… Eso supongo, no tiene otra explicación… creo…**– La mentira había colado o al menos eso parece. El medio Saiyan decidió cambiar de tema, así la chica no meditaría tanto la situación.

**– Oye. Tu uniforme es el de UA ¿También estas en el curso de héroes? **– La chica tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y se limpió el uniforme detenidamente.

**– Sí. Curso de héroes 1-B, ¿tú también estas en el curso de héroes? **– La chica termino de limpiarse y se volvió a atar el cabello con su coleta. Por fin se puso firme de nuevo y comenzó a caminar junto al chico.

**– También. En la otra clase, la 1-A. **– El chico parecía muy alegre, aun cuando hace unos pocos minutos parecía que iba a matar al criminal.

**– Eso es genial Son. Estoy segura que serás uno de los mejores de tu clase. **– Gohan sonrió con las palabras de la joven, se alegraba de haber podido ayudar a la chica. Quien sabe lo que le hubieran hecho si este no intervenía.

**– Oye Itsuka… Podrías por favor llamarme Gohan. Mi apellido suena bastante mal para pronunciarlo… **– La chica miro extrañada al chico, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Mientras lo pensaba, era cierto, su nombre sonaba bastante mal para repetirlo muy seguido.

**– Oh... Esta bien, Gohan. Oye deberíamos caminar rápido, ya casi tocan el timbre y nosotros estamos bastante lejos de la Academia… **– Ambos se fueron caminando rápido. Ambos se fueron hablando sobre cómo les había ido en el examen de ingreso. La chica se sorprendió al saber que su compañero obtuvo 130 puntos en el examen.

* * *

**_[ Lugar desconocido – 7:45 AM ]_**

Una computadora estaba haciendo cálculos muy difíciles, esta le estaba transfiriendo diferentes datos a una capsula cerrada. Esta termino de recibir los datos y comenzó a hacer diferentes ruidos hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

**-**** Por fin… El primero ya está terminado. Tuve que cambiar bastante su programación para que nos fuera de utilidad, pero la base está prácticamente intacta. Ahora es hora de que despiertes…** Una mujer con bata de laboratorio, comenzó a escribir diferentes códigos en la maquina principal. La capsula comenzó a botar varios tipos de gases y a hacer diferentes pitidos…

Finalmente, esta termino de botar los gases y empezó a abrirse lentamente. Cuando esta finalizo su apertura, lo que parecía un adolecente abrió sus ojos. Estos se iluminaron de rojo un momento y luego se volvieron de un color amarillo. Este se apoyó de la puerta y salió de su capsula, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Este parecía ser un adolecente de unos 16 años. Tenía el cabello negro y corto. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de lana negra, con mangas y cuello de color gris oscuro, que llevaba un símbolo de una cinta roja con las letras "RR", con una camisa blanca debajo. También llevaba puestos unos Jeans negros y unas zapatillas de color blanco.

**– Perfecto, justo como lo esperaba… ¿Cuál es tu Misión? **– La mujer le pregunto al joven recién salido de la capsula…

**– Exterminar a los guerreros de la tierra. Y a cualquier amenaza que se presente...**– El chico exclamo en un tono bastante confiado y preparado. Este miro a la mujer que no paraba de sonreír con las palabras del chico, parecía estar feliz con el resultado de su creación.

**– Fantástico, cumples todas mis expectativas. **– Esta se acercó y movió la chaqueta a un lado, dejando ver un número en la camiseta blanca del chico.

**– Bueno… pareces tener mucho potencial Nº12. En unos días veremos si tus hermanos son igual de prometedores… **– La mujer y el androide miraron hacia las otras tres capsulas. Estas aun no terminaban de construir los cuerpos de lo que serían pronto serian otros tres androides…

**– Bueno… Que comience el Juego. **– La chica se alejó del androide y comenzó a escribir más códigos en la maquina principal. Esta comenzó a programar nueva información en las capsulas.

**_COMENZANDO ENSAMBLAJE DE LOS MODELOS Nº13, Nº14 Y Nº15_****_…_****_. _**

**_TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE FINALIZACION_****: ****4 DÍAS CON 18 HORAS**

* * *

**_[ Academia UA – 8:00 AM ]_**

Itsuka y Gohan llegaron a la academia y entraron al edificio. Se despidieron y se desearon suerte. El adolecente se puso a buscar el salón de la clase 1-A, pero no lograba encontrarlo y ya casi comenzaban las clases. Este corrió extremadamente rápido por toda la Academia recorriéndola en segundos, por fin visualizo la puerta de su clase, justo enfrente de esta estaba el Sucesor de All Might. Gohan se detuvo en la intersección anterior a su salón y camino hasta la puerta relajadamente.

**– Hola. ¿Tú también estudias en este salón? **– Pregunto el amable adolecente al chico de pelo verde, este se veía bastante nervioso.

**– Ohh… Sí, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, es un placer conocerte… **– El chico hablo con mucho nerviosismo, parecía no estar seguro de entrar o preocupado de que alguien no estuviera en el salón.

**– Mucho gusto Midoriya. Soy Son Gohan, el placer es mío... ¿Entramos? **– El chico asistió con la cabeza así que el Saiyan abrió la puerta…

Dentro observo al chico del panfleto del examen de ingreso, discutiendo con un chico rubio de cabello en punta. Al parecer estaban peleando porque el rubio tenía sus pies sobre la mesa, y el joven con gafas estaba hablando sobre como eso era un insulto para todos los que se sentaron en la mesa… o algo así, era bastante estúpida la discusión. En eso el de las gafas se percató de ellos y se caminó hacia ellos.

**– Hola. Soy Iida Tenya, es un placer conocerte. Me entere de que fuiste el mejor en el examen, Felicitaciones. **– Gohan le dio la mano a Iida y se presentó amablemente con el extraño chico.

**– Ehh…. Son Gohan. También es un placer conocerte Iida, tranquilo entrar a esta escuela ya es un logro… **– El chico soltó la mano de Gohan y saludo a Midoriya, parece que ya se conocían. En lo que el Saiyan se iba a sentar se encontró con el rubio de antes, que solo lo empezó a insultar.

**– ¡Idiota! Seguro pasaste el examen de primero por muy poco. Yo soy el mejor aquí, así que no te desilusiones cuando te aplaste... **– Gohan no esperaba recibir una amenaza como primera conversación, pero solo se limitó a presentarse con el chico.

**– Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Son Gohan. **– Esto pareció molestar un poco al rubio. **–Bakugou Katsuki. Apréndete el nombre de tu superior...**

Gohan solo se alejó de Bakugou sin seguir provocándolo. Este se sentó en uno de los puestos al lado de las ventanas, luego de dejar sus cosas vio una cara conocida. Bueno… Cara era un término relativo…

**– ¡Hola Gohan! Sabía que entrarías tú también. ¿No es genial? Estamos estudiando en UA, ¡además, estamos en la misma clase! **– Era la animada de la chica invisible. Hagakure también había logrado entrar en la academia y además la suerte la había puesto en su mismo salón. Bueno al menos ya tenía a alguien que conocía bien para hablar.

**– Hagakure. Felicitaciones, entraste tú también sabía que lo harías. Que suerte quedamos en la misma clase. **– El joven siguió hablando con la chica un rato sobre cómo les había ido en el examen.

En esos momentos. Lo que parecía ser una oruga gigante apareció en la entrada del salón, junto a Midoriya y una chica de cabello castaño. Este parecía ser su profesor en un saco de dormir, Aizawa Shota. Este enserio parecía cansado, con ojeras en sus ojos. Este de presento y nos dijo que fuéramos a cambiarnos y nos reuniéramos con él en el patio

* * *

Luego de unos minutos. Todos estaban en el patio con el uniforme de entrenamiento que, siendo sincero, se sentía mejor que el uniforme normal de la escuela. El profesor comenzó a explicar que harían una Prueba de Aprensión de Dones. La chica castaña de antes le pregunto al profesor sobre la Guia y la ceremonia de entrada. Esto al profesor no le importó mucho, diciendo que esas cosas eran inútiles para un héroe.

**– Son Gohan. Fuiste el mejor en el Examen de Ingreso. **– El profesor paso a sacar una Capsula que lanzo al suelo y saco una caja de pelotas. **– ¿Cuál fue tu mayor puntuación lanzando una pelota en la escuela?**

**– Ehh… No lo sé profesor. Nunca fui a la escuela, siempre me han educado en casa, así que no lo sé… **– Sus compañeros se sorprendieron con eso, para que el mejor en el examen de ingreso nunca fuera a la escuela convencional. Era impresionante, debió tener tutores muy exigentes.

**– Bueno no importa. Ven aquí y lanza la pelota, mientras estés en el círculo todo vale. **– ¿Lanzar una pelota? Eso no sería un problema. Pero no la lanzaría con toda su fuerza, debía contenerse bastante. Este camino hasta el circulo y tomo una pelota, puso su brazo hacia atrás y se preparó, cerrando los ojos.

"Vamos Gohan. Contén todo tu Ki, no la lances fuera de la Atmósfera" Gohan abrio los ojos y lanzo la pelota con la menor fuerza que pudo. La fuerza de con la que la lanzo levanto un poco de polvo en el área, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Bakugou y un chico de Pelo rojo y blanco. El profesor reviso el puntaje.

**– 928 mts. Es un puntaje bastante bueno, vuelve con tus compañeros **– Los demás estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados con la prueba, pero el profesor no parecía pensar lo mismo. **– ¿Divertido? En tres años serán héroes, ¿Podrán mantener esa actitud hasta el final? Muy bien. Quien quede de último en las ocho pruebas será considerado sin talento y será expulsado.**

Todos quedaron asustados. Después de batallar tanto para llegar hasta ahí, expulsarían a uno de ellos hoy. **"**Esto es solo una prueba. El profesor seguramente no expulsara a nadie hoy, solo lo está diciendo para que se dejen de tomar esto como un juego. Lo hace para que ninguno quiera estar de ultimo y den su 100%. Buena estrategia profesor." Este vio a tos sus compañeros y vio que estaban más motivados a no fracasar, parece que el plan del profesor había funcionado.

* * *

**Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 mts**

Gohan redujo bastante su velocidad para esta prueba. Logro obtener un puntaje igual que el de Iida, que tenía un Quirk de velocidad al tener motores en las piernas. Sus puntajes fueron iguales. 3.04 segundos.

**– Oye Gohan. Tenemos la misma velocidad corriendo, pero también pareces tener súper fuerza. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? **– El joven de gafas hablaba un poco confundido con él por las dos habilidades, le dio la misma explicación falsa que a Hagakure.

**– Veras…. Mi padre posee súper fuerza y mi madre velocidad extrema, así que yo tengo ambos Quirks. **– Esta explicación fue eficaz al igual que con la chica invisible. "Creo que esta mentira servirá por ahora. Si me vieran volar o lanzar energía… tengo que cuidarme de que ninguno me vea volando."

Al parecer sus compañeros tenían Quirks bastante interesantes…

Asui Tsuyu. Tenía una mutación que la hacía tener las habilidades de una rana.

_Uraraka Ochako_. Poseía la habilidad de cancelar la gravedad de los objetos que tocaba.

Aoyama Yuga. Un láser en el ombligo. No debe de ser tan fuerte como uno de Ki.

Bakugou Katsuki. Podía provocar explosiones desde sus brazos con su sudor.

Ashido Mina. Además de ser rosa y tener cuernos, secretaba acido muy corrosivo.

* * *

**Prueba 2: Fuerza de Sujeción**

Esta estaba fácil. Lo único que hizo fue apretar la maquina hasta que se rompió, su compañero Sero Hanta se sorprendió al ver que alguien tan flaco como el pudiera superar a Shoji Mezo en fuerza. Este último poseía un Quirk que le daba múltiples brazos, aun no sabía para que le servían ya que no tenían manos. Todos escucharon a Sero y voltearon a ver a Gohan.

**– Amigo, eres una Bestia... **– Kirishima. Un chico de cabello rojo se quedo boquiabierto.

* * *

**Prueba 3: Salto de Longitud**

Gohan se contuvo para evitar volar y salto hasta el otro lado de la plataforma, varios de sus compañeros habían flotado ingeniosamente con sus Quirks. Así que no sorprendió a casi nadie.

* * *

**Prueba 4: Lanzar la Pelota**

Él ya había pasado en esta prueba, así que no participo otra vez. Aunque se sintió estúpido cuando Uraraka tuvo un puntaje infinito al sacar la pelota de la atmosfera con su Quirk. Si lo hubiera sabido él hubiera hecho un mejor lanzamiento hace rato…

Cuando Midoriya estaba a punto de realizar su lanzamiento este sintió un Ki significativo detrás de una esquina mirándolos. Era All Might, que estaba observando al joven Midoriya, con esto Gohan término de despegar sus dudas. Midoriya Izuku era el sucesor de All Might, ese en que tanto él había confiado como para pasarle su Quirk.

"Midoriya. Ahora llevas el legado de All Might en tus hombros, estoy seguro de que el vio algo en ti."

Pero justo cuando Midoriya lanzo la pelota. El One for All no se activó, este se preguntó qué había pasado, "¿Por qué el One for All no se activó? Algo esta pasand… o claro. Aizawa…" Este vio a su profesor borrar el poder de Midoriya. El Quirk de Aizawa era bastante fuerte. Era parecido al del criminal de esta mañana. Borra el Quirk de cualquiera con solo mirarlo. Este amenazo a su estudiante con que si se lastimaba al usar su Quirk no podía ser un héroe. Pero igualmente Aizawa le dio una oportunidad al joven.

Midoriya lanzo la pelota, pero sorprendentemente no se rompió el brazo. Este se rompió solo uno de sus dedos. "El chico fue inteligente… Al ver que si usaba el One for All en todo su brazo lo rompería, este solo lo uso en el último dedo que toco la pelota. El chico sin duda sabe hacer una estrategia."

En eso Bakugou pareció enfadarse sin razón. Pero viéndolos bien, parece que ya se conocían de antes, más que nada por cómo estos dos se hablan. El rubio estaba a punto de atacar al peli verde con una explosión. El profesor Aizawa detuvo al chico explosivo con la bufanda que llevaba como puesta. Parecía cansado de tener que usar su Quirk. Bakugou desistió bastante molesto después de eso.

* * *

**Resultados Finales**

**– Bien, les daré los resultados. En total son las puntuaciones de cada prueba. Es una pérdida de tiempo si lo intento explicar, aquí tienen. **– Varios parecían nerviosos por los resultados de la prueba, ya que alguno de ellos sería expulsado por estar de ultimo. Aunque Gohan ya había deducido que lo más probable es que no expulsaran a nadie.

El profesor mostro una pantalla holográfica con las posiciones de los estudiantes:

**1º** Son Gohan

**2º** Yaoyorozu Momo

**3º **Todoroki Shoto

**4º** Bakugou Katsuki

**5º** Iida Tenya

**6º** Tokoyami Fumikage

**7º** Shoji Mezo

**8º** Ojiro Mashirao

**9º** Kirishima Eijiro

**10º** Ashido Mina

**11º** Uraraka Ochako

**12º** Koda Koji

**13º** Sato Rikido

**14º** Asui Tsuyu

**15º** Ayoama Yuga

**16º** Sero Hanta

**17º** Kaminari Denki

**18º** Jiro Kyoka

**19º** Hagakure Toru

**20º** Midoriya Izuku

**– Por cierto. Mentí sobre lo de la expulsión. **– Aizawa hablaba con un tono sin sentimientos. Creo que no se dio cuenta que casi hace que se mueran de un infarto. Casi todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. **– Era un engaño para sacar lo mejor de sus Quirks. **– Me retracto. Creo que disfruta haciéndolos sufrir.

**– Claro que era mentira. Era obvio si reflexionabas un poco. **– "Parece que Yaoyorozu se percató de lo mismo que yo. Es lo bastante inteligente como para no caer en un engaño tan obvio."

**– Hemos terminado. Tienen el programa y horarios en clase. Cuando vuelvan, véanlos. **– Aizawa se retiro hacia donde estaba All Might. Seguramente vaya a hablar con el.

* * *

**_[ Lugar Desconocido – 11:00 PM ]_**

Un portal se abre en el laboratorio. La bella científica ni se inmuta con este. Está muy ocupada comiéndose unos chocolates mientras termina de re programar los 3 androides en construcción. **– El maestro quiere saber si has conseguido progresos. **– La mujer seguía comiendo mientras se volteaba para hablar.

**– ¿Progresos? Sí. He conseguido muchos progresos. Solo observa. **– Esta trono sus dedos y de la oscuridad salio el Androide Nº12 que se detuvo frente a Kurogiri.

**– Observa la genialidad mecánica del ejército de la Patrulla Roja. El Androide Nº12. Listo y funcionando a la perfección. **– El villano observa a la maquina detenidamente y ve su asombrosa complejidad. El androide podría pasar por una persona normal sin problemas.

**– Asombroso… ¿No le falta nada? el maestro está planeando algo y lo necesita en unos pocos días. **– La científica se termina la caja de chocolates y comienza a bostezar del cansancio.

**– No tranquilo. Esta perfectamente. Nº12 ve con Kurogiri y ayúdalos en lo que necesiten. Tus hermanos te acompañaran pronto. **– El Androide se introduce en el Portal y desaparece. **– Dile al maestro que los otros tres estarán listos en cuatro días. Los mandare en cuanto salgan de la Capsula. **– Kurogiri se despide y se desvanece en su portal. La mujer vuelve al trabajo en la computadora.


	4. Una clase de Historia

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Muchas gracias por dejar su me gusta y seguir esta desopilante aventura. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus recomendaciones en los comentarios, decidi hacer los capítulos más largos, a ver qué tal va el tema.**

**Voy a dejarme ya de contar mi vida y comencemos con esta historia.**

* * *

**[ Academia UA – 2:00 PM ]**

"Me encontraba saliendo de la UA. Hoy había sido un largo día, más que todo por la presión de la prueba que había puesto el profesor Aizawa, todos habían estado muy nerviosos todo el día. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenía un serio problema." El Quirk de Eraser Head le permite cancelar los Quirks de los demás con solo observarlos. Si intentaba anular el Quirk de Gohan, este se daría cuenta de que este no poseía uno y gracias a la velocidad y fuerza que ha demostrado ante todos, solo le traería preguntas sobre él. Y definitivamente, no quería ser el centro de atención del salón. Con todos los ojos sobre ti es muy difícil concentrarse.

Gohan caminaba hacia la salida cuando se encontró con Iida y Midoriya. **– Midoriya. ¿Te curaron el dedo en la enfermería? **– Los chicos se voltearon hacia su compañero

**– Son… Si, justo de eso estaba hablando con Iida. Gracias a Recovery Girl mi dedo ya sano. **– "Se parece al efecto de las Semillas del ermitaño. Pero parece más débil, el dedo aún tiene parte de la herida."

**– El profesor Aizawa me impresiono. Incluso pensé que era el mejor de los mejores. No creí que un profesor nos ****mentiría.**

**– Tiene sentido si lo piensas. Todos se estaban tomando la prueba como un juego. Si tenían un impulso para no permitirse tener ni un error, darían todo de sí mismos para no ser expulsados. **– Gohan le contesto al chico con gafas. Parece que solo él y Yaoyorozu habían entendido los motivos del profesor.

**– ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes tres! **– Gohan y sus compañeros se voltearon. Era Uraraka que corría hacia ellos. **– ¿Ustedes van a la estación? ¡Espérenme!**

**– La chica infinito. **– Iida se refirió a la castaña de esta manera debido al puntaje infinito de la prueba de lanzamiento.

**– Soy Uraraka Ochako. Tu eres Iida Tenya, Son Gohan, y tú, Midoriya Deku, ¿no? **– "Creo que se equivocó de nombre con Izuku."

**– ¡Deku!** – Siguió una pequeña conversación de Midoriya explicando por qué Bakugou lo llamaba de esa manera para burlarse de él. Pero Uraraka le dio otro significado. Decía que se parecía a la palabra Japonesa "Yo puedo hacerlo".

**– ¡Soy Deku! **– "Creo que lo estás aceptando muy rápido Midoriya, hace un momento era un insulto.

Los cuatro se fueron caminando hacia la ciudad. Gohan solo esperaba encontrar un lugar donde despedirse para irse volando en secreto. Cuando estos iban pasando por una calle muy concurrida, el chico se despidió de sus amigos y se fue caminando por otra dirección. Cuando llego a un callejón se aseguró que no había nadie y se fue volando en dirección a su casa.

Este se sentía genial. Su primer día en la escuela estuvo genial, al menos sus compañeros parecían ser muy amigables. Bueno... menos Bakugou y Todoroki. Esos dos parecían tener algún problema con algo. El primero parecía tener problemas de Ira y el segundo era demasiado callado, además que su mirada fría como el hielo era un poco intimidante.

Cuando iba volando en dirección a su casa vio en la calle un rostro familiar y decidió bajar a saludarlo. Aterrizo en otro callejón y se encamino a saludar a su amigo que estaba parado en la calle. **– Pero si es el mismísimo Krilin. **– El pequeño calvo se giró y vio al hijo de su mejor amigo con el uniforme de escuela puesto.

**– Pero si eres tu Gohan. ¿Y el uniforme? Veo que Milk por fin se decidió a mandarte a una escuela.**

**– Si, y no es cualquier escuela. Es la Academia UA. Toshinori tuvo que negociar con ella por días para que aceptara. ¿Y tú qué haces en Musufatu? **– El chico estaba un poco desconcertado. Krilin generalmente no salía de la Kame House por estar con su familia. Había tenido una hija pequeña con la Androide Nº18 y ahora vivían allí.

**– Pues… Nº18 dijo que sería bueno que buscara un trabajo para ganar un poco de dinero. Así que encontré trabajo aquí como policía. Es bastante aburrido a veces, pero es mejor que nada. **– Justo en ese momento la radio de Krilin comenzó a sonar alertando al calvo.

**"Robo en una joyería cerca de la Playa Dagobah. Oficiales disponibles preséntense en la zona. De inmediato, héroes profesionales acudirán pronto a la escena." **– Krilin respondió al mensaje de la radio y se subió en la moto de policía que tenía.

**– Bueno. Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a golpear chicos malos. ¡Nos vemos luego Gohan! **– La moto cruzo una calle a la derecha y la perdió de vista rápidamente. Gohan decidió volver a casa, así que al no haber nadie en la pequeña calle, ascendió y se fue volando.

* * *

Gohan llego a su casa en unos minutos. Abrió la puerta y vio a su mama cocinando la comida para el almuerzo.

**– Oh, Gohan no note que entraste. ¿Cómo te fue? **– Milk trajo unos cuantos platos de comida y los sirvió en la mesa.

**– Bien mama. Hice varios amigos hoy, además el profesor nos hizo un examen donde quede de primer lugar. **– Este se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer lo que su madre había preparado.

**– ¡Qué bien! Si sigues así que dejare seguir estudiando allí. Además el uniforme se te ve muy bien, te vez muy elegante con él. **– El siguió comiendo. Pero se extrañó de que fuera la hora de comer y que su hermano no estuviera ya aquí.

**– Mama. ¿Dónde está Goten? Él nunca se pierde una comida…**

**– Trunks vino a buscarlo esta mañana para ir a jugar en su casa. Debe de estar todavía con él. **– El chico se terminó con casi todos los platos y se levantó de la mesa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se quitó el uniforme para ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento normal Doblo su uniforme y lo coloco en la cesta de la ropa sucia y volvió a la cocina

**– ¿Puedo salir un rato? Iré a pescar en el lago. **– Su madre estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

**– Claro. Pero regresa antes de que oscurezca.**

* * *

**[ Musufatu – 7:55 AM ]**

Gohan se encontraba caminando hacia la Academia. La calle estaba bastante concurrida esa mañana, mucha gente se dirigía a sus trabajos y varios chicos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas escuelas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle un aerodeslizador pasó a toda velocidad por la calle, seguido por varios autos de policía. Parecía ser una persecución policial. **– ¿Por qué es la persecución? **– Le pregunto un hombre con un traje gris muy formal a un oficial de policía que pasaba por la calle.

**– Al parecer robaron mucho dinero del banco. El héroe Kamui Woods ya está en camino. **– El policía continúo su camino al igual que el hombre.

"Creo que debería ayudar" El chico miro su reloj. "Bueno… Todavía tengo 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela..." Gohan se dirigió a un callejón, saco de su mochila las gafas y la tela del otro día para colocárselas. Escondió su mochila en la azotea de un edificio y prosiguió a salir volando en la dirección de la persecución.

**– ¡Somos ricos! ¡Aquí hay por lo menos 20000000 de Zenis! **– Uno de los criminales le grito a sus otros dos compañeros. Mientras que otro le comenzó a disparar a los policías que los perseguían. En eso un joven se colocó en el camino del Aerodeslizador. **– ¡Maldito niño! ¡Quítate! **– El chico no respondió a su grito y no se inmuto ante el vehículo que se dirigía directo hacia él. **– ¡Arrolla a ese mocoso idiota!**

El vehículo termino impactando con el chico, pero en lugar de pasarle por encima, este choco contra el como si fuera una pared de acero. **– Devuelvan ese dinero. No saben que robar está mal. **– Los hombres sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle al chico. Este ni se movió cuando las balas impactaron con él. Estas ni siquiera lo hirieron, solo cayeron al suelo luego de chocar con este.

**– Mejor suelten eso se podrían hacer daño. **– El joven solo movió la mano y tomo todas las armas de los criminales. Luego procedió a aplastarlas todas con sus manos hasta formar una pelota de metal.

**– ¡Dejen el dinero, solo corran! **Los criminales salieron del vehículo y corrieron por la calle. Pero en ese momento, lo que parecían ser unas ramas de madera los envolvieron inmovilizándolos a todos, otras de estas también envolvieron al joven que había detenido el aerodeslizador para que no se moviera. Estas provenían del héroe profesional, Kamui Woods. El mismo que se había encontrado el chico en Tokio hace unos días.

**– Ustedes tres están en graves problemas. Y en cuanto a ti… **– El hombre se dirigió al chico con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos. **– Eres ese chico de Tokio. No terminamos de hablar ese día, estas en problemas chico. ¿Sabes que estas rompiendo la ley al usar tu Quirk?**

**– Lo lamento mucho. Pero vi a estos tipos y no podía dejar que se escaparan con el dinero. **– El chico hablaba con un tono bastante amigable en su voz. Pero parecía que no estaba realmente preocupado por estar en esa situación, más bien parecía que podía irse cuando quisiera.

**– Mira niño. Ahora vendrás conmigo a la estación de policía y tendremos una larga charla.**

**– Lo siento . Pero tengo que llegar a clases y ya voy retrasado. **– El chico enserio parecía que se quedaba hay solo porque quería hacerlo. Esto desconcertó al héroe con justas razones. **– Déjate de juegos. Vamos a la comisaria y además quítate esa basura de la cara. **– El chico ignoro por completo al héroe y solo procedió a despedirse para salir volando a tal velocidad, que rompió las ramas del héroe. Esto impresiono al héroe que se quedó muy enojado.

**– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese chico no se me escapara la próxima vez! **– El hombre le entrego a los criminales a la policía, junto a los Zenis que habían robado del banco. Y volvió a patrullar la ciudad sin dejar de pensar en el chico que ya se le escapo dos veces.

Gohan volvió a buscar su mochila en la azotea de aquel edifico y descendió en un callejón cercano. Este miro el reloj en su muñeca. **– ¡Voy 5 minutos tarde! ¡Sera mejor que me dé prisa o Aizawa me va a matar! Y si él no lo hace… mama lo hará… **– El chico salió corriendo hacia la academia. "No puedo creerlo. El segundo día de clases y llego tarde."

* * *

**[ Academia UA – 8:05 AM ]**

Gohan corrió por la Academia hacia su salón, mientras pensaba en una excusa para contarle a Aizawa. Este llego hasta la puerta de su clase, este dio un gran suspiro, puso su mano en la puerta y la abrió. Todos sus compañeros miraron a la puerta y vieron a Gohan muy nervioso, en la clase, además, estaba el profesor Aizawa quien parecía muy enfadado con el chico. Al menos parecía que no se había perdido de mucho en estos 5 minutos.

**– ¿Por qué llegas tarde? **– Su profesor dijo en un tono apagado y seco. Parece que está enfadado aunque no lo demuestre.

**– Lo… Lo lamento . Me quede dormido… **– El hombre lo miro con unos ojos cansados pero intimidantes. Entro al aula y procedió a sentarse en su lugar.

**– Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Eso también va para todos ustedes… **– Todos los chicos se estremecieron con la amenaza de su profesor…

El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, su clase tenía asignaturas normales, como inglés, por la mañana. El mitad Saiyan no tenía muchos problemas en esta clase, su madre siempre se había encargado de que tuviera los mejores tutores, además de que era bastante estricta en cuanto a su educación.

**– ¿Cuál de estas frases en ingles está mal? **– El profesor de inglés era Present Mic, el presentador en el examen de ingreso. Sus compañeros parecían bastante aburridos con la clase. En cuanto a la pregunta el pronombre de la cuatro estaría mal, pero prefería darle oportunidad a alguien más de responder. Yaoyorozu respondió correctamente a la pregunta y la clase continuo con relativa normalidad.

También tenían clases de matemáticas con el héroe Ectoplasm. Parecía bastante decidido mientras impartía su clase, los motivaba a todos para que resolvieran los ejercicios que este ponía en el pizarrón. Aunque varios parecían bastante aburridos en durante esta clase y otros parecía que se les incendiaba el cerebro de tanto pensar, al ver que casi nadie resolvía sus ejercicios, Gohan decidió resolver todos los ejercicios de la pizarra para seguir con la clase. Las matemáticas era de las materias que mejor se le daban, los tutores que había tenido le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño a resolver problemas muy complicados.

**– ¡Nerd! **– Bakugou le grito a su compañero que solo procedió a sentarse.

La siguiente clase fue la clase de Arte Moderno, esta era dirigida por parte del maestro Cementoss, esta clase fue bastante fácil, se enfocaron en leer y hacer un resumen del primer capítulo de varios libros que nos entregó la maestra. A Gohan le toco el libro de ciencia ficción de comienzos de siglo: La guerra de los Mundos, una historia sobre una invasión de alienígenas de marte que venían a conquistar el planeta tierra. Esto le recordaba mucho a la llegada de los Saiyans cuando este era un niño de 4 años, este se motivó e hizo su resumen sobre los dos primeros capítulos en lugar de solo el primero como se lo habían pedido. Todos los demás estaban en lo suyo, varios estaban haciendo su resumen, algunos parecían bastante interesados, como Ashido Mina, que al parecer le había tocado un libro de romance victoriano.

Comenzó la clase de Héroes y Villanos de la Historia, esta clase era dirigida por el héroe Snipe. **– Buenos días mis estudiantes. Ya me conocen así que no hay necesidad de presentarme, bueno hoy les daré su primera clase. Saquen sus cuadernos y vallan tomando notas de la clase. **– Snipe saco una capsula de su bolsillo, de esta apareció un disco de hologramas que procedió a encender.

**– Profesor, ¿que veremos en la clase de hoy? **– Iida levanto la mano de un modo robótico.

**– Hoy revisaremos la historia de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja. **– El holograma sobre la mesa del profesor procedió a mostrar lo que parecía ser un moño rojo con las letras RR escritas en letras blancas sobre él. "La Patrulla Roja… es la organización a la que pertenecía el Doctor Gero."

**– ¿La Patrulla Roja? Nunca había oído de ellos… **– Uraraka estaba dibujando el símbolo del holograma en su cuaderno.

**– Yo tampoco, tienen un nombre bastante extraño. **– Jiro estaba haciendo lo mismo que su compañera de clase.

**– Eran una organización militar muy poderosa, estaba conformada por un gran número de personas que no estaban conformes con las leyes de regulación de Quirks. Gente que no estaba conforme con el nuevo estatus de los héroes en la sociedad y que los que tuvieran los mejores Quirks debían aprovecharlos para dominar a los demás, no para ayudarlos como hacían los héroes. **– El profesor comenzó a mostrar imágenes de los batallones del ejército junto a algunas de sus batallas.

Tokoyami levanto su mano para preguntar algo. **– Profesor Snipe, mis padres me hablaron de ellos cuando era niño, pero nunca entendí porque eran tan temidos. ¿Cuál era su objetivo principal? ¿Cómo se volvieron tan poderosos? Y ¿Por qué los héroes profesionales de esa época no hicieron nada para impedirlo? Seguramente una legión de profesionales con apoyo de los gobiernos de mundo hubiera podido derrotarlos sin problemas.**

– El profesor se propuso a responder las preguntas del joven con cabeza de cuervo. **– Su objetivo era bastante cliché, la dominación mundial, nada más Tokoyami. La gente suele compararlos con el Ejército de Liberación de Súper Poderes, que sigue como objetivo el lograr que el uso de Quirks sea un derecho humano básico y enfatiza mucho en la liberación de su regulación. Aprenderemos de ellos en otra clase, pero volviendo al tema, estos dos grupos no podrían ser más diferentes.**

**– La organización se creó en este país y fue fundada por un hombre que será recordado en la historia como el diminuto Comandante Red. **– El holograma mostro a un hombre bastante enano con un parche en el ojo y un traje elegante, varios de sus amigos comenzaron a reírse entre dientes del aspecto del hombrecillo.

"¿En serio ese es el líder de todos esos villanos?" Uraraka pensaba mientras reía entre dientes.

"Grandes villanos en sus filas y ese pequeñín es su jefe…" Jiro tenía una gota de sudor en su cara.

"¿Cómo podían obedecer a ese pequeño idiota?" Bakugou mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, demostrando que le daba risa el pequeño hombre.

**– Sumando que muchas organizaciones criminales y grandes villanos en el mundo se unieron a la Patrulla Roja en busca de poder o tener respaldo de un gran grupo militar a sus espaldas. Esto junto a miles sino es que a millones en sus filas que cada día iban aumentando más y más. **

**– Los gobiernos del mundo y los héroes profesionales inicialmente no hicieron nada para detener a la Patrulla Roja, incluso después de que estos batallaran con muchas de las fuerzas armadas del mundo en repetidas ocasiones. A pesar de su temible reputación de villanos, muchos los tildaron de ser simplemente una organización mafiosa, similar a los Yakuza y que no eran capaces de provocar el daño a la sociedad que ellos comunicaban, gracias a esto muchas de las operaciones de la Patrulla se mantuvieron en secreto mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando el ejército comenzó a raptar hombres, mujeres y niños con el fin de que se unieran a sus filas, atacaron aldeas y pueblos remotos de Japón con el fin de no alertar a las autoridades.**

**– ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Cómo podían hacer algo así! **– Hagakure se levantó de su asiento pegando un gran grito, "Lamentablemente el universo no es tan bonito Hagakure, Si tan solo conocieras a gente como Freezer lo entenderías." Gohan pensaba mientras escribia en cuaderno.

**– Si, fue horrible Hagakure. Muchas personas perdieron seres queridos cuando fueron raptados por la Patrulla Roja y nunca más volvieron a saber de ellos.**

**– Sin embargo nadie contaba con que la Patrulla Roja detuviera sus actividades de la nada… **– Esto llamo la atención de los estudiantes, en especial de Midoriya.

**– Perdón profesor. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Detuvieron sus actividades de la nada? Como una organización así se detuvo solo porque sí. **– El joven de cabello verde parecía desconcertado con lo que acababa de decir el profesor, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros. "Aquí es donde interviene papa…"

**– En efecto Midoriya. Los historiadores no han podido ponerse de acuerdo en cuales fueron las circunstancias exactas sobre como la Patrulla Roja termino por desintegrarse. Mucho de lo que se sabe de ese periodo de tiempo todavía no se considera concluyente, muchos pensaron que la gran aglomeración de villanos y criminales, termino causando disputas internas en la organización que termino por pelearse entre sí y así acusando su propia caída.**

**– Pero esta hipótesis término viniéndose abajo con las confesiones de varios villanos y soldados del ejército. Según ellos un héroe no reconocido ataco su centro de operaciones sin previo aviso, sin importar los esfuerzos de su armada no pudieron resistir el ataque y su base de operaciones termino destruida. El Comandante Red y su segundo al mando el Oficial del Estado Mayor Black fueron asesinados durante el conflicto. Sin líderes, y con la mayoría de sus fuerzas destruidas los restos de la Patrulla Roja terminaron dispersándose y despareciendo con el tiempo…**

**– Profesor, ¿Se conoce quien fue ese héroe? Debió ser muy fuerte para acabar con todo ese ejército él solo, Ribbit. **– Asui le pregunto a su profesor, en su cuaderno parecía haber dibujado la silueta de un héroe musculoso con una capa.

**– Desafortunadamente no se sabe nada Asui, no se encontró ningún rastro del héroe mencionado por los soldados. Cuando el gobierno de Japón se enteró de las operaciones de la Patrulla Roja, este organizo un batallón de héroes profesionales para que se enfrentaran al ejército de la Patrulla. Heroes como Crisom Riot, Air Jet, Backdraft, Beast Jeanist, Gran Torino, Native, Centipeder, Ryukyu y Crust se unieron en una alianza Héroe - Policía y se dirigieron al centro de operaciones de la Patrulla Roja. **

"No reconozco ninguno de esos nombres." pensaba el chico que ya había terminado de tomar notas en su cuaderno y se había recostado en su mesa. Parecía que el resto de sus amigos si los reconocían, seguramente eran héroes famosos.

**– Cuando estos llegaron al cuartel general de la Patrulla Roja se encontraron el lugar en completas ruinas, los únicos que permanecían en el lugar eran algunas de las personas secuestradas por los villanos, estos estaban demasiado heridos o enfermos para abandonar el lugar sin ayuda externa y permanecieron en el lugar, acampando mientras esperaban la ayuda de las autoridades para que los devolvieran a sus hogares con sus familias, cuando los héroes y la policía registraron las ruinas no encontraron al responsable del ataque. Las autoridades atendieron a los heridos y los devolvieron a salvo con sus familias, pero nunca se supo nada de la persona que provoco el ataque.**

"Bulma y los demás me contaron sobre esto. Papa se marchó y se llevó con él las Esferas del Dragon que estaban en posesión de la Patrulla Roja, luego las utilizo para revivir a Bora, que había sido asesinado por Tao Pai Pai. Pero es raro saber que uno de los supervivientes del ataque fue el Doctor Gero… Ese tipo le causo mucho daño al mundo en el futuro por querer vengarse de mi padre…"

Yaoyorozu que estaba detrás de él, levanto su mano. **– Hay una pregunta que aun no entiendo, profesor… He investigado sobre la Patrulla Roja en mi tiempo libre pero aún no lo comprendo… ¿Cómo planeaban ganar una inevitable guerra contra todas las naciones del mundo? Si suponemos que la Patrulla Roja no hubiera caído. Incluso si su ejército hubiera logrado conquistar nuestro país, el resto de naciones hubieran actuado debido a los conflictos que ya habían tenido con la Armada. Países como Rusia, China, Estados Unidos, Australia y Corea habrían intervenido para destruir esa amenaza, todos ellos estaban enemistados con la Patrulla por sus conflictos anteriores… Simplemente no lo entiendo…**

**– Nadie lo sabe más que ellos, joven Yaoyorozu. Muchos rumores dicen que la armada poseía un arma de poder inimaginable y que esta les ayudaría en su conquista global. Sea como sea, aun si existió ese arma, ninguno de los soldados de bajo rango sobrevivientes lo saben, y si lo saben, no quieren cooperar. Aunque poderosos por méritos propios, no habrían podido contra las Fuerzas unidas de toda la tierra. **Gohan sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas.

"Ellos no tenían ninguna súper arma, ellos buscaban las Esferas del Dragon. Si hubieran encontrado las siete, invocado a Shenlong y hubieran pedido su deseo… quien sabe cómo sería nuestro mundo en este momento…" El chico estaba agradecido de que las Esferas fueran solo una leyenda mítica por la población del mundo. Dudaba de que alguien, mas allá de él y los demás Guerreros Z, supiera de su existencia. Incluso si alguien fuera de sus amigos supiera de las dichosas esferas cristalinas, le sería muy difícil reunir las siete sin el radar del Dragón. Si algún villano lograra reunirlas todas, no podía imaginarse el caos que se desataría en todo el mundo…

**– Chicos, hemos terminado por hoy. Pueden retirarse, vayan a almorzar al comedor. **– El profesor guardo todas sus cosas y procedió a marcharse del aula, dejando a los estudiantes en sus cosas.

* * *

Gohan guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se levantó de su asiento, estirándose un poco por las molestias de haber estado sentado tanto tiempo, se dirigió junto a su clase al comedor de la facultad. Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Una moderada fila de estudiantes se extendía tanto para pagar la comida y para recibirla, el héroe cocinero Lunch Rush trabajaba cocinando en el lugar, el chico suponía que tenía un Quirk que le permitía generar comida o cocinar más rápido. Este les dijo a sus amigos que iría a buscar una mesa para sentarse y se fue.

El chico no necesitaba hacer la fila, su madre ya le había empacado la comida en una capsula, además no creía que la comida del comedor superara a la de su madre, y aunque la comida de la facultad fuera bastante económica seguramente su familia terminaría en banca rota por toda la comida que consumía el Saiyan. Mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse con sus ojos color negro se encontró con Itsuka que acababa de recoger su comida.

**– Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo estás? **– La chica de cabello naranja saludo al chico con su alegría natural, esta tenía en sus manos una bandeja con un plato de Takoyaki y una taza de café negro.

**– Oh… Itsuka. Bien, las clases estuvieron más fáciles de lo que esperaba. **– El chico y su compañera se sentaron en una mesa vacía en el extremo derecho de la cafetería, luego de unos instantes llegaron Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka a la mesa.

**– Hola, supongo que eres amiga de Gohan. Soy Iida Tenya, es un placer conocerte. **– Iida se presentó de una manera muy robótica como era de costumbre, poniendo su mano para que esta la sujetara. "Creo que Iida sería un gran presidente de clase, es bastante serio, el puesto le caería bien…"

**– Si, Gohan y yo nos conocimos ayer. Soy Itsuka Kendo de la clase B, por cierto. **– Itsuka sujeto la mano de su compañero y la estrecho. **– Yo soy Uraraka Ochako, mucho gusto Itsuka.**

**– Y yo soy Midoriya Izuku, gusto en conocerte. **– Sus amigos se sentaron junto a ellos, y comenzaron a comer su comida.

**– Gohan, ¿No planeas comer?, no compraste nada. **– La chica de la Clase B le pregunto a su amigo por su comida al ver que el chico carecía de platos. **– Es cierto, dijiste que venias a buscar una mesa pero compraste comida. **– Midoriya también tenía la duda. El chico había sacado una capsula de su mochila justo en ese momento.

**– Oh… No, tranquilos, es solo que mi mama me preparo el almuerzo antes de venir. **– El chico procedió a abrir la capsula sobre la mesa, una vez el humo se dispersó sus amigos se abrumaron al ver una gran bandeja que ocupaba el resto de la mesa, esta estaba llena de platos con grandes cantidades de comida. Había de todo… Sopa de miso, Ramen, Takoyaki, Sushi, Pollo, varias ollas de Sukiyaki, Fideos de soba, Arroz blanco, Onigiri y Yakitori. Estos estaban cuidadosamente empacados en sus embaces, los chicos casi se ahogan con su propia comida al ver la comida que este había sacado.

**– Ehhh, Gohan no es por meterme pero… no crees que es demasiado… **– Uraraka se asustó con la gran cantidad de comida. Gohan solo procedió a comerse de un solo sorbo un plato completo de sopa, dejando con la boca abierta a todos sus amigos.

**– De-dema… ¿Demasiado? ¡Podrías alimentar a toda una familia con eso! **– Itsuka exclamo, mientras miraba como su amigo se comía en cuestión de segundos platos enteros de comida sin inmutarse… **– ¡¿Te saltaste el desayuno o algo así?!**

**– No creo que eso sea bueno para la salud… **– Fue lo único que Midoriya pudo decir por la impresión...

De los cuatro presentes parecía ser que Iida era el más calmado. O, al menos, era el que mejor ocultaba su impresión. **– Supongo que tiene que ver con tu Quirk, ¿cierto? Cuando me igualaste en velocidad en la Prueba de Aprensión de Dones, me comencé a preguntar si tu Quirk tenía alguna desventaja. De todos los de la clase, tú fuiste el que menores problemas tuvo para realizar las pruebas, a pesar de que todas se enfocaban en un campo distinto. Con la enorme potencia que ejercen tus músculos para moverte a esa velocidad y darte tanta fuerza, el uso de tu Quirk debe de gastar una cantidad enorme de energía de nutrientes, así que este requiere una cantidad de comida mucho mayor que la de una persona normal. De lo contrario, tu cuerpo se sobrecargaría y terminarías inconsciente.**

"Sin saberlo me has dado la mejor excusa del mundo. Gracias Iida…" **– Uhm. Si, esa es la razón, diste justo en el blanco Iida. Um. **– No le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus amigos, pero si les decía la verdad, lo tildarían de loco. **– Tengo que comer una cantidad masiva de comida, por toda la energía que gasto en el día. Así que mi mama me prepara esta comida para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena… **

**– Bueno eso tiene sentido… Un Quirk suele tener desventajas como estas. El mío me marea cuando lo uso demasiado, por ejemplo. **Uraraka hizo levitar una de las tazas que Gohan apilaba una sobre otra aun lado de la mesa.

**– ¿Y todos los días comes todo esto? Eso suena muy caro… ¿Tu familia es millonaria o algo así? **– La chica de pelo naranja bebía su café mientras observaba como cada vez más platos terminaban vacíos.

Gohan negó con la cabeza mientras se tragaba unas cuantas albóndigas. **– No exactamente. Tampoco somos exactamente pobres, Mi padre era luchador y algunos años antes de que yo naciera, gano una cantidad considerable de Zenis en una competición local. Eso sumado a que mi abuelo tenía bastante dinero y mi madre sabe administrar el dinero muy bien, nos ha dado para vivir modestamente todos estos años, sin que mi mama tenga que trabajar.**

**– Wao, ¡eso es impresionante Gohan! **– Midoriya se impresiono con la forma de vida de la familia de Gohan.

**– ¿Vives solo con tus padres o tienes hermanos? **– El chico con gafas le pregunto a su compañero mientras se tomaba su jugo de manzana.

**– Bueno, vivo con mi madre y mi hermano de cuatro años, Goten. **– Todos los chicos terminaron de comer, Gohan guardo sus cosas de nuevo en la capsula y sus amigos ordenaron su bandeja.

**– No sabía que tenías un hermano menor. Yo soy hijo único así que no sé cómo debe ser. **– El de cabello verde hablo con un tono desconcertante.

**– Yo solo tengo a mi hermano mayor, es el héroe Ingenium. Estoy motivado a seguir sus pasos, tu hermanito debe de sentirse igual contigo Gohan.**

**– ¿Y tu padre? ¿No vive con ustedes? **– Itsuka le pregunto a su amigo que se puso en un tono más melancólico…

**– Papa… Mi papa murió hace cinco años, el mismo año que nació Goten… **– Los chicos se sorprendieron con eso… en especial la chica, que se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta.

**– Gohan… Yo lo siento… no debí preguntar… **– La chica bajo la cabeza se disculpó con el chico.

**– No tranquila, no lo sabias… Mi padre… era una buena persona, además del mejor padre que podría pedir, murió como un verdadero héroe. Salvo a mucha gente ese día de un villano, yo cometí un error y él lo pago por mi culpa… **– El chico solo apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa. Si tan solo hubiera acabado con Cell cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad… hoy su padre estaría con él y con Goten.

**– Oye… No te culpes… Seguro no fue tu culpa… **– Midoriya lo animo un poco tocándolo del hombro. El chico volvió un poco a su tono generalmente animado y alegre.

**– Gracias. Sé que él no se ha ido del todo…**

* * *

**[ Planeta de Kaiosama – ¿? ]**

Un Saiyan con un Gi naranja se encontraba comiendo una gran cantidad de comida sobre una mesa de madera, este poseía una aureola denotando que estaba muerto. Con él estaba el Kaiosama del norte.

**– Oye, Kaiosama… ¿No tienes la sensación de que alguien habla de ti? **– El Saiyan mientras se comía un plato de fideos entero…

**– No, deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas… **– El Dios estaba jugando cartas con un mono y lo que parecía ser un grillo.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Pronto publicare el siguiente, era parte de este pero me di cuenta que lo alargaba como hasta las 10.000 palabras y quedaba muy incómodo de leer.**

**Notas:**

**Adapte un poco la historia de la Patrulla Roja para que quedara acorde al universo de BNHA.**

**En este universo no existe el mapa geográfico de Dragon Ball, el planeta tierra de este mundo es como el de BNHA. Sin un gobierno a nivel mundial y con los países que ya todos conocemos.**

**Planeo adaptar las películas de DBZ y la Saga de Buu mas adelante.**

**Por cierto… El 7 de Enero comienzo clases en el último año de Bachillerato, puede que tarde más en subir una actualización de la historia, pero no se preocupen, a menos que me surja alguna emergencia familiar no abandonare esta historia por mucho tiempo.**


	5. El entrenamiento de Combate

**Aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo de My Warrior Academia. Gracias por su apoyo y las recomendaciones, recuerden que pueden dejarlas en los comentarios.**

**Disculpen por tardar tanto… Es que esta semana y la anterior tuve demasiados exámenes, exposiciones, ensayos y la entrega del primer capítulo de mi proyecto de grado. No pude sentarme a escribir por el cansancio más que nada, llegaba a mi casa a dormir y no me daba tiempo de dedicarme a este Hobby. El próximo Cap tal vez llegue la semana que viene o la próxima.**

**Sin más nada que contar continuemos donde lo dejamos.**

* * *

**[ Academia UA – 2:00 PM ]**

Luego del almuerzo, Gohan y sus compañeros se despidieron de Itsuka y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A tomaron asiento con lo que parecía ser una sensación de emoción mientras esperaban el comienzo de las Clases Fundamentales de Héroes. Afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el maestro entrara por la puerta. Era un viejo conocido de Gohan…

**– ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! **– Con su capa aleteando en su espalda, un hombre grande y musculoso irrumpió por el marco abierto de la puerta.

**– ¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL! **– Si, ese era Toshinori, o mejor conocido por todos como All Might. "El Símbolo de la Paz".

"Parece que todos están muy emocionados, Aunque es normal… para el conocimiento público, All Might es la persona más fuerte del mundo." El Saiyan no le presto mucha atención al espectáculo del amigo de su padre, pero parecía que todos los demás lo .

**– ¡Es All Might! **– Kaminari exclamo cuando vio al Símbolo de la Paz entrar por la puerta.

**– Realmente es un profesor… **– Kirishima se maravilló al estar tan cerca de él.

**– Es el traje de la Edad de plata, ¿no? **– Asui contemplaba el traje rojo de su profesor.

**– Se me pone la piel de gallina. **– Ojiro parecía nervioso.

**– Yo seré su profesor en el Entrenamiento Básico para Heroes. Es una clase donde aprenderán lo básico para ser un héroe. ¡Aprenderán mucho sobre el tema! **–All Might no paraba de moverse y hacer poses raras, se parecía a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era una buena forma de presentarse…. Tal vez probaría a hacer lo mismo cuando fuera un héroe…

**–** ¡**Empezaremos ya! ¡Hoy haremos Entrenamiento de Combate! **– Esto solo hizo que todos los chicos se animaran, incluyendo a Gohan. Quería saber de qué eran capaces de hacer sus compañeros… Este también vio como la cara de Bakugou ahora formaba una malvada sonrisa, que era acompañada por una mueca de miedo de Midoriya…

**– ¡Y junto a eso, esta esto! **– De la pared emergieron varias cajas enumeradas con los números de los estudiantes de su clase. **– Trajes de fabricados según su Quirk y sus peticiones al comenzar la escuela. **– Al fin… Hoy podría ver que tan bien le quedaba el traje que había diseñado junto con Bulma, esperaba que se viera bien en la vida real y no solo en su mente. **– Cuando se cambien, ¡vayan al Ground Beta!**

Tomo la caja con el número 19 en ella. En cuanto todos se fueron logro tener un pequeño tiempo a solas con All Might para hablar.

**– Jejeje, eres bastante divertido como maestro Toshinori, ¿Cómo has estado aquí en UA? **– El chico le pregunto a su profesor, sin ningún rastro de timidez o miedo al hablarle de esa forma al Símbolo de la Paz. Después de todo lo conocía desde que era niño, cuando se lo presento su padre.

**– Gracias, joven Gohan. Intento adaptarme a la idea de ser maestro, no sé si puedo entrenar bien a esos chicos… Nunca le he enseñado a nadie. **– El hombre comenzó a desprender humo y volvió a una forma delgada que comenzó a toser sangre y era bastante más pequeño.

**– Tranquilo Toshinori, estoy seguro que lo harás lo mejor que puedas. Pero quería preguntarte, ¿Encontraste a tu sucesor? **– El chico pregunto bastante curioso.

**– Si, encontré a un chico que se merecía llevar el Quirk, hace diez meses… **– El hombre dijo mientras tosía grandes cantidades de sangre.

**– Es Midoriya, ¿no? Lo note en el examen de admisión y en la Prueba de Aprensión de Dones de Aizawa, desprende un Ki muy similar al tuyo. **– El chico dijo con un tono muy amable en su voz. Parecía que había dado en el blanco por la expresión de su profesor.

**– No se te escapa nada, ¿cierto? No me sorprende, sabiendo que eres hijo de Goku. Oye, deberías ir a cambiarte, o me veré obligado a castigarte… **– El hombre dijo esto último con un tono muy serio en su voz.

**– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! **– Ambos se rieron muy alto.

**– No, es enserio. Si llegas tarde al entrenamiento, tendré que castigarte… **– Esto hizo que una gota de sudor cayera de la cabeza del adolecente.

**– Esta bien… Nos vemos en el Ground Beta, ¡Símbolo de la Paz! **– El chico salió corriendo por el pasillo, con dirección a los vestidores. Mientras que lo último que dijo había dejado al terrícola con una cara de incertidumbre…

"Lo dijo enserio, o solo se estaba burlando…" el hombre volvió a su forma musculosa y salió del salón.

* * *

Entro a los vestidores de los chicos, todos sus compañeros se encontraban cambiándose en ese momento, Gohan había abierto su caja y se había encontrado con solo un reloj de muñeca. Junto a él había una carta.

"Esto debió dejarlo Bulma." El chico abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Gohan, espero que te guste el traje que te hice. Es justo como lo diseñaste el día que viniste a verme, además pensé que sería más cómodo guardarlo en un pequeño reloj usando tecnología parecida a las de las Capsulas. Lo único que tienes que hacer para ponértelo, es colocar el reloj en tu muñeca, presionar el botón y wala, tu traje se habrá manifestado a tu alrededor. Además, decidí integrarle un comunicador al casco para que puedas mantenerte en contacto con otra persona. Espero que te guste.**

**Bulma Brief**

* * *

"Bulma enserio se esforzó haciendo este traje. Tendré que agradecerle mucho por construir esto." Gohan se colocó el reloj en su muñeca izquierda y pulso el botón. Esto era muy práctico, un simple clic y ya estaba completamente vestido.

El traje era como lo había imaginado. Era un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, usaba guantes y botas blancas como las de Vegeta, además de una bata verde que cae desde sus hombros y se une en su cadera sujetada por un cinturón, unas hombreras sujetan una capa larga de color rojo. Llevaba un cascoque le cubre casi toda su cabeza, dejando solo expuesta su boca, sus ojos están cubiertos con un cristal opaco de color negro, en la cumbre de su cabeza lleva una esfera del mismo color, junto a unas antenas en su frente.

Era especialmente cómodo, dejando bastante libertad de movimiento al joven Saiyan. Comenzó a dar unos cuantos golpes y patadas al aire para probar la movilidad de su traje que efectivamente era como lo esperaba. Procedió a abandonar los vestuarios un poco antes que el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Este llego al Ground Beta, donde ya estaba Toshinori con su forma musculosa, además de Toru Hagakure que había sido la primera chica en terminar de cambiarse. Esta había elegido un diseño bastante minimalista, eran unos guantes azules con líneas rosas y unas zapatillas, tenía sentido debido a que su Quirk era ser invisible, un traje más decorado solo empeoraría sus habilidades.

"Hagakure tiene mucho potencial como espía, exploradora, informante o simplemente para realizar un ataque sorpresa. Si pudiera ocultar su Ki seria indetectable para alguien, ese traje la bene…. ¡Esta desnuda!" El chico no se había puesto a pensar que el Quirk de la chica hacia que todo su cuerpo fuera invisible, por lo tanto está técnicamente, mostraba sus pechos y su…

Gohan no era de esa gente que tenía pensamientos pervertidos sobre sus compañeras, aun si lo fuera, no había mucho que ver, pero el pensamiento igual hizo que un marcado sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. Aunque afortunadamente, el cristal de su casco tapaba su rostro.

**– ¿Gohan? ¿Eres tú? **– La chica invisible parecía ignorar la situación incómoda que estaba pasando su compañero en ese momento.

**– S… Si… Hola Hagakure… **– La chica comenzó a tocar el traje del chico que estaba bastante nervioso con la situación. Más que todo por el pensamiento de que su amiga estaba desnuda a pocos centímetros de él…

**– ¡Tu traje es genial, Gohan! ¡Pareces una mezcla entre un luchador de artes marciales y un robot del futuro! Y la capa que ondea con el viento… ¡es simplemente increíble! **– La chica comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al casco del chico con su mano, parecía bastante resistente a comparación de un vidrio normal.

**– Esta cosa es bastante resistente… Debe de poder soportar varios golpes como si nada. **– Mientras seguía toqueteando el traje de su compañero, Bulma había hecho el traje para aguantar golpes bastante fuertes, parece que esta echa de los mismos materiales que las armaduras del ejercito de Freezer. El resto de su clase llego por el pasillo, tenían trajes bastante vistosos.

El adolecente se dirigió con Midoriya. **– Hola Midoriya. **– Al chico le parecía gustar el diseño del traje de su compañero.

**– Gohan, Tu traje se ve genial. **–El chico adulo la vestimenta de su amigo.

**– Gracias Midoriya, tu traje también es… bastante Bueno… **– Midoriya no parecia haber notado la compasión de su amigo. "Debería cambiar aunque sea un poco el diseño de su traje, era bastante obvio que estaba inspirado en All Might. El mono verde con un respirador blanco y dos orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza, aunque parece más un conejo verde…"

**– ¡Chicos! **– Uraraka se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. **– Sus trajes les quedan muy bien. **– Ella tenía un traje negro ajustado, botas redondeadas que le llegan a las rodillas con tacones pequeños, además de un cinturón y un casco.

**– Yo debí especificar lo que quería… el mío acabo muy ceñido. Me da vergüenza… **– La chica se rascaba avergonzada la cabeza, al parecer, no había sido su decisión que su traje terminara tan ajustado e hiciera resaltar tanto su figura.

**– ¡Ahora es tiempo, es tiempo del combate de entrenamiento! **– All Might parecía muy animado, además de que volvia a estar en su forma musculosa.

**– ¡Profesor! **– Iida levanto la mano, su traje era algo parecido a la armadura de un caballero medieval. Le quedaba bastante bien. **– Este es el centro de batalla del examen de entrada, entonces, ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?**

**– ¡No, iremos dos pasos adelante! **– All Might levanto dos de sus dedos en su dirección.

**– La mayoría de las veces, las luchas con los villanos tienen lugar afuera, pero si miras las cifras totales, villanos atroces suelen atacar dentro de edificios. Encarcelamiento, Arrestos en hogares, Situaciones de Rehenes. ¡En esta sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan en las sombras!**

**– Para esta clase, serán divididos en villanos y héroes y pelearan batallas internas de 2 contra 2. **– El chico se estaba emocionando, era un poco interesante saber cómo se las arreglarían sus compañeros.

**– ¿Sin entrenamiento básico? **– Asui le pregunto a su maestro, era normal no habían tenido ningún entrenamiento en combate antes. El examen se basaba en destruir robots con una inteligencia en combates limitada.

**– ¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! Sin embargo, esta vez no hay un robot que solo debes derrotar.**

**– ¿Cómo se determina el que gana y el que pierde? **– Yaoyorozu pregunto.

**– ¿Puedo mandarlos a volar? **– Creo que Bakugou quiere matar a alguien…

**– ¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como en la clase de Aizawa? **– Uraraka parecía nerviosa.

**– ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? **– Iida volvió a levantar su mano, cada vez parece más un robot.

**– ¿No es genial esta capa? **– Aoyama sostenía su capa con muchos brillos.

**– ¡Responderé todas sus preguntas! **– All Might parecía abrumado con tantas preguntas.

**– Ahora, escuchen. **– All Might saco un guion y lo comenzó a leer.

"Enserio… ¿no podías memorizar que ibas a decir?" El chico se preguntaba,

**– Los villanos tienen escondida en alguna parte del edificio un arma nuclear. Los héroes intentaran desactivarla. Deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en un tiempo límite. Los villanos deben proteger el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o derrotar a los héroes. **– Estas serían las instrucciones para la clase.

**– ¡Los equipos serán decididos por lotería! **– All Might sujetaba una caja amarilla en sus manos.

**– ¿Serán decididos así? **– Iida estaba un poco confundido por la forma decidir los miembros de los equipos.

**– Los profesionales, deben hacer equipo con héroes de otras agencias a menudo. **– Midoriya dedujo bien la respuesta.

**– Está bien. ¡Hagámoslo rápido! **– El profesor comenzó la lotería para los equipos.

* * *

Equipos de entrenamiento:

**Equipo A – Uraraka Ochako y Midoriya Izuku**

**Equipo B – Shoji Mezo y Todoroki Shoto**

**Equipo C – Yaoyorozu Momo y Son Gohan**

**Equipo D – Bakugou Katsuki y Iida Tenya**

**Equipo E ****– Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuga**

**Equipo F – Koda Koji y Sato Rikido**

**Equipo G – Kaminari Denki y Jiro Kyoja**

**Equipo H – Tokoyami Fumikage y Asui Tsuyu**

**Equipo I – Ojiro Mashirao y Hagakure Toru**

**Equipo J – Sero Hanta y Kirshima Eijiro**

* * *

Yaoyorozu se acercó al chico con una cara sería **– Ahora somos equipo Gohan, ¡hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos!**

**– Si, ¡Estoy emocionado! ¿con quiénes nos tocara luchar? **– Cuando el chico dijo esto All Might volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

**– Los primeros en luchar serán… **– All Might introdujo sus manos en unas cajas con las palabras, Héroe y Villano. Estas poseían unas pelotas con las letras de cada equipo, los equipos con las letras que se sacaran de las cajas se enfrentarían.

**– ¡Estos! **– El equipo D y el A serían los primeros. **– El equipo A serán los héroes y el D serán los villanos.**

**– Midoriya y Uraraka contra Iida y Bakugou, esto será interesante… **– El chico estaba interesado por el resultado de esta pelea, quería saber de qué eran capaces sus amigos.

**– Los demás, vayan a la sala de observación. **– Gohan se dirigió con el resto a la sala donde se monitorearía el entrenamiento.

* * *

La habitación era grande y tenía una gran pantalla que mostraba todo el edificio por las cámaras, el edificio donde se realizaría la prueba tenía altavoces para que All Might se pudiera comunicar con los estudiantes que realizaban la prueba.

**– ¡Ahora, comencemos con el combate entre el equipo A y el equipo D! **– All Might grito por los altavoces de todo el edificio. Frente a ellos había una pantalla, mostraba a través de cámaras el lugar donde estaba la bomba y los villanos.

"Joven Midoriya. Aquí, no eres más que un simple estudiante. Te juzgaré estrictamente, sin ningún favoritismo" All Might pensaba mientras se colocaba un auricular en su oreja.

* * *

Midoriya y Uraraka entraron sigilosamente por una ventana y comenzaron a explorar el edificio, Bakugou había abandonado a Iida en el salón de la bomba y comenzó a buscar a los Héroes por todo el lugar.

* * *

**– ¿Enserio planea ir solo? Está en desventaja numérica. **– Gohan parecía dudoso del plan de Bakugou, Yayorozu se encontraba a su lado que miraba junto a los demás la gran pantalla.

**– Estoy de acuerdo, está dejando a Iida en desventaja al hacer eso. **– Yaoyorozu le hablo a su compañero.

* * *

Luego de un rato de que Midoriya y Uraraka comenzaran a buscar por el edificio, Bakugou salto de una esquina y los ataco con una gran explosión. Midoriya salto junto a Uraraka fuera del radio de la explosión y lograron esquivarla sin peligro.

* * *

**– ¿Un ataque sorpresa? **– Jiro hablo al aire.

**– ¡Bakugou, eso es trampa! ¡Un ataque sorpresa no es de hombres! **– Kirishima reacciono bastante enojado. Pero eso no importaba, Bakugou supo aprovechar su entorno para pelear e iniciar con ventaja.

**– Eso es estrategia… **– Gohan hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono bastante serio, todos lo miraron. **– Si esto fuera una batalla real y hubiera dejado a ambos fuera de combate, hubiera ganado, no importa de la forma que se gane, en una pelea real una victoria es una victoria. **– Gohan respondió al cuestionamiento de su compañero.

* * *

Bakugou y Midoriya comenzaron a hablar, el peli verde ahora tenía su máscara rota por el ataque, la falta de sonido de las cámaras hacia el verlo bastante incómodo para los demás.

* * *

**– ¿Que está diciendo Bakugou?** – Kirishima comenzó a hablar. **– Es molesto que las cámaras no tengan sonido.**

**– Está hablando con su compañero por el comunicador inalámbrico. ¡Todos los tendrán para comunicarse entre ustedes en el edificio! **– All Might les mostro los pequeños comunicadores. **– También está la cinta de captura. Si envuelves a tu oponente con esto, mostrara que lo capturaste y quedara fuera.**

**– El tiempo límite son 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben dónde está el arma nuclear, ¿Verdad? **– Ashido le pregunto a su profesor.

**– ¡Sí! **– All Might contesto positivamente ante la pregunta.

**– ¡Los héroes están en mucha desventaja, ¿no?! **– Ashido parecía confundida por la enorme desventaja que tenían los héroes.

**– Un héroe debe de ser capaz de voltear la situación sin importar la desventaja en la que estén. **–All Might miro a Gohan por un momento. **– Además, ¿No se los había dicho también Aizawa? Ya saben… **– Todos se animaron y levantaron los brazos.

**– ¡PLUS ULTRA! **– Todos gritaron al unísono.

All Might recordó con nostalgia los Juegos de Cell de hace 5 años, cuando todo parecia perdido, Gohan le dio la vuelta a la situación. Claro, Vegeta había ayudado cuando distrajo a Cell con ese ataque.

**– Monsieur, Bakugou está… **–Aoyama apunto hacia la pantalla, todos miraron la pantalla.

* * *

Bakugou uso una explosión para impulsarse hacia Midoriya y le dio una patada, Uraraka por otro lado, salió corriendo para buscar la bomba mientras se alejaba de sus dos compañeros que comenzaban a pelear. Midoriya había enredado la pierna de Bakugou en la cinta de captura, parecía que intentaba recordar algo. Bakugou procedio a intentar golpear a Midoriya con su brazo derecho, pero este lo esquivo.

* * *

**– ¡Ese chico es increíble! **– Sato grito con su puño cerrado.

**– ¡Ni siquiera está usando su Quirk y está peleando con el tipo que termino de segundo en el examen de ingreso! **– Sero acompaño a su otro compañero en la adulación a Midoriya.

"Midoriya parece analizar bien los combates, debe de ser muy bueno leyendo los movimientos de su rival, pero parece que Bakugou fue cauteloso esta vez." Gohan pensaba mientras veía la pelea.

* * *

Bakugou se disponía a volver a impulsarse con sus explosiones pero Midoriya salió corriendo por el pasillo conjunto y Bakugou comenzó a perseguirlo, en esa persecución el rubio perdió a su rival entre los pasillos, comenzó a gritar y enojarse por eso, aunque en el salón nadie escuchaba lo que decía.

* * *

**– El parece realmente enojado. ¡Qué miedo! **– Kaminari exclamo al ver la cara de enojo de su compañero de clases a través de las cámaras.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba Uraraka había encontrado ellugar de la bomba que estaba custodiada por Iida, estaba escondida tras uno de los pilares de la sala para que su compañero con se percatara de su presencia. Parecia que su plan era informarle a Midoriya del lugar donde se ubicaba la bomba para poder pelear en ventaja, pero de un momento a otro Uraraka comenzó a reírse y le revelo su posición a su enemigo. Este había limpiado el lugar de la bomba antes de que ella llegara, para que no hubiera cosas que hacer flotar, de esta manera estaría en ventaja ante su amiga.

* * *

"¿Porque se rio? Sé que la actitud de Iida es bastante graciosa a veces, pero debió contenerse un poco. Iida por otro lado fue muy inteligente, limpiar el lugar del enfrentamiento antes de que los héroes llegaran fue brillante, asi tendría un lugar más despejado para moverse y se desharía del Quirk de Uraraka." Gohan monologaba consigo mismo en su mente.

* * *

Midoriya y Bakugou se encontraron de nuevo. Bakugou estaba muy enojado y le apunto a su compañero con una de sus manos, esta desvelo un mecanismo que seguramente guardaba la sustancia explosiva que usaba en su Quirk.

* * *

"Esto es malo…" Gohan procedió a hablar. **– Va a matarlo… Si usa una explosión así, lo matara… **– Todo el mundo trago saliva y se puso nervioso. All Might también se había percatado de las intenciones del rubio.

**– ¡Joven Bakugou, no lo hagas! ¡¿Intentas matarlo?! **– All Might grito muy nervioso.

* * *

Bakugou solo respondió algo y lanzo de igual manera el ataque, una gran explosión y fuego fue lanzada por el pasillo, destruyendo todo a su paso, esta impacto de lleno con Midoriya y lo consumió en su radio. Esta llego hasta la pared y abrió un gran agujero en esta, dañando gravemente la estructura del edificio y haciéndolo temblar de tal manera que los de la sala de Observación también lo sintieron.

* * *

**– ¡Se supone que esto es una clase! **– Kirishima exclamo, todos se habían sorprendido de la fuerza de la explosión del rubio.

**– ¡Joven! ¡Joven Midoriya! **– All Might grito, los demás también estaban preocupados por el estado de su compañero.

"Está vivo... siento su Ki, débil pero vivo…" Gohan tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en buscar el Ki de su amigo.

* * *

Mientras en la zona de la bomba, Iida parecía recriminar a Bakugou por eso, Uraraka aprovecho la situación y corrió hacia él. Iida se percató de eso y también corrió hacia ella, cuando ya estaban muy cerca esta utilizo su Quirk para flotar y pasar por encima del chico. Este rápidamente activo el suyo y quito la bomba del camino de la chica que termino cayendo al suelo boca arriba.

Bakugou y Midoriya que ahora estaba demasiado lastimado continuaron la pelea, Bakugou se impulsó con sus explosiones hacia el peli verde para golpearlo. Midoriya intentó golpearlo cuando venía pero el rubio utilizo una explosión para cambiar la trayectoria y quedar atrás de él, uso esto y le dio con una explosión. Despues lo golpeo con su brazo derecho en la espalda y lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos, se impulsó con uno de sus brazos generando explosiones y lo arrojo con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

* * *

**– ¡Esto es un linchamiento! **– Ashido le grito a All Might. **– ¡Él puede capturarlo solo con rodearlo con la cinta!**

**– Esas no son acciones de un héroe. **– Tokoyami hablo bastante frio y serio.

**– Creo que Midoriya es genial, pero en cuanto a combate, Bakugou es instinto puro. **– Kaminari parecía preocupado por su compañero de clase.

Midoriya se recuperó del golpe dado por Bakugou, el peli verde se puso de pie con dificultades y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria.

**– ¿Escapa? **– Ashido pregunto bastante confundida.

**– No es de hombres, pero no tiene otra opción… **– Kirishima sentía pena por su compañero. **– Aunque hay algo extraño, ¿Por qué?**

**– No creo que escape… creo que quiere hacer algo… **– Gohan intentaba pensar en que planeaba su amigo para salir de esa situación.

* * *

Midoriya se puso contra la pared y miro a Bakugou que se le acercaba. Estos comenzaron a hablar sobre algo, parecía enfadar al rubio. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro.

"¡Está ilusionado como cuando dijo que quería ser un héroe! Esto es necesario para llegar al futuro que quieres alcanzar." All Might pensaba mientras sonreía.

Midoriya y Bakugou saltaron hacia el otro, Gohan noto que el Ki del peli verde estaba creciendo, su brazo se estaba iluminando y su manga se terminó de romper. Mientras Bakugou cargaba una explosión en su mano.

* * *

**– ¡Esto pinta mal, profesor! **– Kirishima le grito a su profesor que intentaba mantener su sonrisa, sabía que debía detenerlos, pero quería saber hasta donde podían llegar.

**– ¡Todos sosténganse de algo! **– Gohan grito, presintiendo el temblor que sacudiría la sala en unos momentos. Varios se tiraron al suelo y otros se sostuvieron de las paredes.

* * *

Los dos llegaron hasta el otro, Bakugou le dio de lleno en la cara con una explosión a Midoriya, pero este dirigió su ataque hacia arriba y la onda de choque término rompiendo todo a su paso en esa dirección, mientras desataba una violenta ráfaga de aire por donde pasaba.

Uraraka recibió instrucciones de sujetar uno de los pilares de la habitación y eso estaba haciendo, con el golpe de su compañero toda la sala se rompió y trozos comenzaron a volar, Iida se mantenía aferrado para no salir volando. La chica tomo el pilar al que se sostenía y con su Quirk lo uso como bate de beisbol, mando a volar cientos de pequeños trozos de escombros en dirección de Iida, este se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar los fragmentos. Uraraka aprovecho esto y floto sobre el chico, dejo de flotar y abrazo la bomba haciendo que el chico de gafas gritara por la derrota.

El tiempo llego a cero. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados… Midoriya había conseguido que Uraraka recuperara la bomba, pero con el costo de destrozar todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**– Héroes… El equipo de los héroes… ¡Es el ganador! **– All Might grito por los altavoces.

**– ¿Cómo es posible? **– Kaminari estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de pasar. **– Los perdedores no tienen ni un rasguño, y los ganadores están en el suelo… **– Todos veían como Midoriya estaba muy lastimado y Uraraka trataba de no vomitar por el sobreuso de Quirk.

**– Perdieron la batalla, pero ganaron la guerra. **– Tokoyami como siempre estaba bastante serio.

* * *

Unos robots camilla llegaron y se llevaron a Midoriya a la enfermería, All Might se quedó para hablar con Bakugou, este solo miraba su mano mientras temblaba un poco.

"Deku... El predijo que atacaría con mi derecha. Además, encontró una manera de ganar…" Bakugou se hiperventilaba mientras recordaba las palabras de su compañero. "Eso quiere decir que… ¿si hubiera ido con todo, Deku me hubiera derrotado?"

All Might se acercó y le toco el hombro, estaba por explotar de la rabia que sentía. **– Vuelve, Joven Bakugou. Es hora de ver los resultados. Ganes o pierdas, aprender de estas experiencias es parte de la vida. **– Ambos se retiraron del devastado lugar, Bakugou todavía pensaba sobre su enfrentamiento con su rival. Si no fuera por All Might explotaría de la rabia.

"El chico tiene mucho orgullo… me recuerda a Vegeta." All Might pensaba en el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyans. Bakugou y el en ese aspecto son muy parecidos.

* * *

**– Bueno, el ganador de esta batalla fue el joven Iida. **– Esto hizo que Iida se sobresaltara y quedara boquiabierto.

**– ¿Ochako y Midoriya no son los ganadores? **– Asui pregunto con bastante confusión, los ganadores según las reglas eran los héroes.

**– Bueno… ¿Por qué será? **– All Might pregunto con su emblemática sonrisa. **– ¿Alguien lo sabe? **– Yaoyorozu levanto la mano rápidamente.

**– Es porque Iida es el que mejor se adaptó al contexto del ejercicio. Viendo la pantalla, Bakugou actuó por motivos personales. Como dijo usted, es imprudente atacar así en interiores. Midoriya de igual modo, considerando el daño que recibió, su plan fue muy precipitado. Y Uraraka, bajo la guardia en la batalla y su ataque final fue demasiado incauto. Si se hubiera tratado de una bomba nuclear real, habría tenido más cuidado. Iida espero la llegada de sus oponentes y asumió que la lucha se libraría por el arma, por lo que fue más cauteloso. Los héroes ganaron porque era un entrenamiento, si hubiera sido un enfrentamiento real, las cosas serían diferentes.**

"Dijo más de lo que esperaba" All Might no se esperaba una respuesta tan detallada por parte de la joven de pelo negro.

**– Bueno, el joven Iida también cometió errores, ¡pero es correcto! **– All Might respondió a todos los alumnos.

**– ¡Tenemos que comenzar desde abajo y trabajar! Si no nos animamos mutuamente... ¡nunca seremos los mejores héroes! **– Yaoyorozu parece ser una persona bastante decidida.

**– Muy bien, cambiemos de sitio y comencemos con el siguiente combate. Piensen en lo que dijo su compañera cuando estén entrenando. **– El profesor hablo con su clásica sonrisa.

**– ¡Si señor!** – Todos gritaron y se procedió con el entrenamiento.

* * *

El próximo combate seria entre el equipo B y el equipo I, los participantes serian Todoroki y Shoji contra Ojiro y Hagakure.

**– ¡El equipo B serán los héroes y el equipo I los villanos!**

Shoji y Todoroki esperaban afuera a que comenzara a correr el tiempo para empezar, mientras que Ojiro y Hagakure se preparaban en la sala de la bomba. El chico con cola hacia estiramientos para prepararse y la chica se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba encima, esto incomodo un poco al chico e hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

**– ¡Empecemos con el segundo combate! **– All Might grito por los altavoces y una alarma sonó dando comienzo al enfrentamiento.

Shoji y Todoroki entraron al edificio por la puerta principal, el joven con varios brazos creo de estos, orejas y empezó a escuchar por los pasillos.

* * *

"Así que ese es el Quirk de Shoji… bastante interesante…" Gohan al fin resolvió la duda que tenía sobre el Quirk de su compañero, desde la prueba de Aizawa se había interesado en sus extraños brazos.

* * *

El joven de múltiples brazos salió del edificio y Todoroki se quedó adentro, este toco una pared y comenzó a congelar todo a su alrededor, los villanos quedaron pegados al suelo por el frio hielo. El chico con la cicatriz se dirigió a su habitación y entro por la puerta. Los dos chicos mantuvieron una pequeña conversación y el héroe toco la bomba sin ningún inconveniente.

* * *

**– No daño ni a su compañero ni a la bomba nuclear, además, atrapo al enemigo. **– Todos en la sala temblaban del frio producido por el hielo, solo All Might y Gohan estabanhabituados a esa temperatura. Bakugou estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la hazaña.

* * *

**– ¡Los héroes ganan! **– Se escuchó por los altavoces del lugar.

Todoroki procedió a descongelar rápidamente el edificio, Hagakure que iba descalza en ese momento comenzó a dar saltitos por el calor del agua creada por el hielo derretido. El chico de cabello rojo y blanco, abandono el edificio sin parecer haberse esforzado en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**– ¡Increíble! **– Sato grito mientras apretaba sus puños.

**– ¿Y ese Quirk? **– Kaminari no se creía que existiera un Quirk tan fuerte como ese.

**– Digno de alguien con recomendación. **– La chica rana también estaba sorprendida.

**– ¡Muy bien, comencemos con el tercer combate!**

**– ¡Sí! **– Todos gritaron. Bakugou mientras tanto, parecía que se iba a desmoronar, su rostro mostraba un gran enojo…

* * *

Ahora era el turno del equipo J contra el equipo H, Sero y Kirishima se ayudaron mutuamente a defender la bomba, pero Tokoyami y Asui lograron derrotarlos gracias a la agilidad de la chica y la versatilidad del Dark Shadow del chico con cabeza de pájaro. Kirishima y Sero fueron derrotados en el combate, los ataron con la cinta de captura y el encuentro termino.

**– El próximo combate será entre… **– El héroe metió sus manos en las cajas con las pelotas, de la caja de villanos saco una pelota con la letra C, y de la de héroes saco una con la letra G.

**– ¡Los villanos son el equipo C y los héroes serán el G! **– Gohan y Yaoyorozu contra Kaminari y Jiro. **– ¡Vayan a sus posiciones y esperen la señal de comienzo!**

**– Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos. **– El chico hablo con su compañera de equipo, su emblemático carisma y su sonrisa eran visibles.

**– ¡Sí, Esforcémonos al máximo! **–La chica le contesto a su compañero con un tono bastante motivador.

* * *

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la bomba, se encontraba en una habitación de la esquina derecha en el cuarto piso del edificio. Los héroes se quedaron afuera del edificio, preparándose para cuando fuera la hora de entrar, mientras los villanos llegaron a la bomba y comenzaron a pensar un plan para proteger la bomba nuclear.

**– Háblame más de tu Quirk, Yaoyorozu. **– Gohan dijo mientras examinaba la bomba de papel mache. **– Sera mejor que vayamos pensando una estrategia.**

**– Mi Quirk, Creación, me permite crear cualquier cosa inorgánica a partir de las grasas de mi cuerpo. **– La chica explico su versátil Quirk, mientras leía el libro que venía en la parte trasera de su traje. Su Quirk también explicaba su revelador traje de héroe. **– Es bastante útil y versátil, servirá para proteger la bomba. Aunque necesito comprender mecánicamente lo que voy a crear para hacerlo.**

**– Es bastante interesante… nos será bastante útil, ahora, yo poseo una enorme fuerza y velocidad, puedo romper paredes y saltar muy alto sin problemas. En combate cercano tengo ventaja ¿Sabes algo de sus Quirks? **– El chico pregunto, no utilizaría para nada sus habilidades como volar o lanzar ondas de Ki.

La chica se puso a pensar en sus contrincantes. **– Jiro, escucha con sus auriculares a través de las paredes y amplificar los latidos de su corazón. Kaminari, creo que produce electricidad… pero no estoy segura. **– La joven, pensaba en la chica de los auriculares. **– Jiro digo en los vestidores que tenía altavoces… puede que los use como arma.**

**– Entonces… debemos basarnos en protegernos del sonido y la electricidad… **– El chico pensaba en cómo podrían cubrir esas desventajas.

**– Tal vez algo para insonorizar la habitación o para aislar la electricidad. **– La chica comenzó a buscar en su libro.

**– Déjame pensar... **– Al chico se le ocurrió algo. **– Yaoyorozu, ¿podrías crear orejeras? Si los altavoces de Jiro sirven para atacar, lo inutilizaríamos de esa manera.**

**– Esa es una buena idea. **– La chica busco la estructura de las orejeras en su libro. **– Voltéate, por favor… **– La chica tomo su traje por la altura de sus pechos. El chico se ruborizo y se puso de espaldas, al suelo cayeron dos orejeras, como las que son utilizadas en las construcciones.

**– Muy bien, ahora, deberíamos deshacernos del de Kaminari, ¿Cómo lo haremos? **– El chico se quitó su casco y se colocó las orejeras que creo su compañera.

**– Creo que tengo una idea… déjame buscar en mi libro. **– Yaoyorozu comenzó a buscar rápidamente algo en su libro.

* * *

**– Yaoyorozu y Gohan se complementan muy bien en equipo, ambos parecen saber cómo planear una estrategia. **– Kirishima miraba la pantalla.

**– Si eso es cierto, Kaminari y Jiro la tendrán difícil si quieren superarlos. **– Ashido miraba entusiasmada la enorme pantalla.

* * *

**– ¡Comiencen con el tercer combate! **– All Might grito por los altavoces.

Los héroes entraron rápidamente al edificio, se detuvieron un momento en el pasillo del segundo piso. Ambos parecían no tener un plan muy complejo, parece que improvisaban sobre la marcha.

**– Jiro, ¿Puedes usar tu Quirk para encontrarlos? **– El chico de cabello amarillo le pregunto a su compañera.

La chica conecto uno de sus auriculares en la pared del pasillo. Comenzó a escuchar por todo el edificio, escucho al otro equipo unos pisos más arriba. **– Están en el cuarto piso, en la habitación de la esquina derecha. **– La joven señalo hacia arriba con su dedo.

**– Entonces vamos a visitarlos… **– El chico dio una sonrisa y comenzó a soltar electricidad de su mano.

Ambos continuaron avanzando sin ninguna dificultad por el lugar, llegaron hasta la puerta del pasillo que comunicaba con la habitación de la bomba. Se aseguraban de que no fuera una trampa y esperaron un poco afuera de la sala.

**– ¿Están ahí? **– El chico dijo en una vos baja, estaba sentado recostado a la pared.

**– Si… Están adentro, parece que nos están esperando. **– La chica escuchaba atentamente con sus auriculares, adentro de la sala había movimiento. **– En cuanto entremos, quédate detrás y tapate los oídos, atacare con mi Quirk.**

**– Entonces, yo atacare si no los derribas de inmediato, sal de la habitación cuando eso pase o te daré a ti también. **–Ambos se pusieron frente a la puerta para cargar contra ella.

**– A la cuenta de tres. 1… 2… ¡3!**

Ambos entraron, Kaminari se quedó atrás y se tapó los oídos con todas sus fuerzas, Jiro uso su Quirk y lo conecto a los altavoces en sus botas, una gran onda de sonido a alta frecuencia sacudió la habitación. El equipo de villanos sostuvo sus auriculares con toda su fuerza para no escuchar el sonido producido, Gohan de inmediato dio un aplauso con mucha fuerza hacia delante, esto hizo que el sonido rebotara de nuevo contra los héroes y el viento creado derribo a ambos contra el suelo, también agrieto la estructura del edificio pudiendo escucharse desde la zona de observación.

* * *

**– Wau… ¡Eso si fue asombroso! **– Hagakure miraba impresionaba.

**– Creo que ya sabemos quiénes son los mejores de la clase. Todoroki, Bakugou, Gohan y Midoriya… todos han hecho cosas impresionantes. **– Sato se tocaba la cabeza.

* * *

El sonido se detuvo y Gohan aprovecho eso para avanzar y darle un pequeño golpe a Jiro, esto la dejo en el suelo un poco aturdida, Yaoyorozu ataco a Kaminari con baston de metal, este lo esquivo y empezó a atacar con su electricidad sin pensar en la desventaja de su Quirk o en su compañera.

* * *

**– Kaminari no parece pensar mucho en lo que hace, Ribbit. **– Asui se tocaba la barbilla.

**– ¿No sabe que dañara a Jiro? **– Sato pregunto al aire.

* * *

Antes de que la electricidad del chico los golpeara, Gohan cubrió a la chica y a si mismo con su capa, Yaoyorozu tuvo la idea de remplazar la capa roja de su compañero con una igual echa de material aislante, Jiro quedo expuesta y se electrocuto. Luego de que la electricidad se detuviera, ambos salieron, Kaminari ahora se comportaba como un idiota, babeando y con sus pulgares en alto. Jiro estaba lastimada pero aun consiente. Gohan la ato con la cinta de captura y Yaoyorozu hizo lo mismo con el chico eléctrico.

* * *

**– Eso fue bastante rápido… **– Una gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de Sero, ese combate enserio fue corto

**– Esos dos hacen muy buen equipo, el Quirk de Yaoyorozu puede crear lo que se necesite en ese momento, y Gohan puede atacar de frente con su fuerza física, además, ambos son muy inteligentes y saben planear una estrategia. **– Iida comento mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

**– ¡El equipo de héroes, gana! **– Se anuncio por los altavoces.

**– Lo hicimos muy bien, hacemos un buen equipo. **– Yaoyorozu le toco el hombro a su compañero.

**– ¡Sí! Desatemos a Jiro, y llevemos a Kaminari con los demás… **– Gohan veía como el rubio con el mechón negro no volvía a la normalidad.

**– Si… creo que sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería. **– La chica estaba un poco preocupada por su compañero. Jiro por otro lado, se reía de la actitud del chico idiota.

* * *

El ultimo combate se desarrolló sin nada en particular. Sato y Koji pelearon contra Ashido y Aoyama, el ganador fue el equipo E de la chica rosa y el joven francés. Pudieron ganar debido a que Sato peleo solo, debido a que Koji no pudo usar su Quirk de hablar con los animales gracias a su timidez. Al final de la clase, All Might parecía estar bastante alegre con los resultados.

* * *

**– ¡Buen trabajo a todos! **– El Símbolo de la Paz hablaba con sus estudiantes en la salida del Ground Beta. **– ¡No tuvimos heridos graves, aparte de Midoriya!¡Se tomaron esto en serio! ¡Todos hicieron un gran trabajo!**

**– Una clase de verdad tras la del profesor Aizawa… **– Asui pensaba en su profesor. **– Es algo anticlimático… **– La mayoría asintió con la cabeza.

"El Ki de Toshinori esta descendiendo rápidamente… si sigue así perderá su forma musculosa…" Gohan tenía los ojos cerrados mientras detectaba como el Ki de su maestro descendía cada vez más y más.

**– ¡Bueno, tengo que analizar los resultados y revisar cómo está el joven Midoriya! **– All Might se estaba apresurando para hablar. **– ¡Cámbiense y vuelvan a clase! **– El Símbolo de la Paz salió corriendo por el pasillo con toda la velocidad que podía, dejando una gran nube de polvo en la zona.

**– ¡All Might es genial! **– Kaminari que ya había vuelto a la normalidad grito.

**– ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? **– El chico con cola y traje de artes marciales se preguntó.

"Si tan solo lo supieran… puede que su ídolo se caiga y rompa en mil pedazos." Gohan seguía detectando a su maestro corriendo por el pasillo.

All Might corría por el pasillo, pensando en como se debilitaba y casi no tenia tiempo para dar una clase. Entro por una puerta y la cerro, una gran nube de humo lo cubrió y volvió a ser esa persona delgada.

"Y hay esta ... 5 unidades ... volvió a quedarse sin tiempo." Cuando todos se fueron a cambiar, el chico presiono el botón de su reloj y volvió a tener su uniforme normal. "Ahora que lo pienso... debería ir a ver como esta Midoriya."

* * *

**[Lugar desconocido ****– 3:00 PM]**

**– Al fin. Ya falta poco...**** en unos días, UA vera que no es tan fuerte como cree. Ustedes tres, muy pronto, ellos sabrán lo indefensos que realmente están. **– Una capsula con el Número 14 se estaba abriendo lentamente y una enorme figura emerge de esta... **– Solo nos faltan dos...**


	6. Un enemigo en las Tinieblas

**Millones de años pasaron y no actualizaba esta serie. Lo lamento mucho enserio, estuve enfermo un poco pero no lo pondré de excusa, simplemente me daba un poco de pereza escribir y deje de lado esto un tiempo. Ademas de que me dio el bloqueo del escritor en una parte, sabia que quería poner pero no sabia como ponerlo en palabras.**

**Quería informar de que puede que saque mas fanfics de My Hero Academia si se me ocurre algo bueno, ademas de este proyecto mantengo otros dos guardados en las sombras. Uno lo busque para ver si existía y no encontré nada ni en la comunidad española o inglesa, y el otro si existe pero no se ve mucho sobre el...**

**Dejándome de relleno (Que esto ya parece la saga de Garlick Jr)**

**¡Comenzemos!**

* * *

**[ Academia UA – 3:00 PM]**

**– ¡El año acaba de empezar, y ya ha estado aquí tres veces! **– La pequeña anciana, Recovery Girl, ella es la enfermera de la facultad. **– ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?**

**– Me disculpo por eso, Recovery Girl. **– El hombre delgado y en bastante mal estado se disculpó.

**– ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? **– La anciana estaba un poco molesta.** – Ya estuvo aquí ayer. No puedo tratar todo a la vez, le aplique primeros auxilios. Cuando se termine el suero, tendremos que esperar a que sane por la noche. **– Midoriya estaba acostado en la camilla, tenía un yeso en el brazo derecho y estaba recibiendo suero por el brazo izquierdo. **– Cielos, sé que es tu favorito y le pasaste tus poderes, ¡pero no lo consientas!**

El héroe se rasco la nuca. **– No sé qué decir. Intentaba considerar sus sentimientos, y dude en parar el combate. Aun así… **– El hombre miro de nuevo a la enfermera. **– ¿Podrías bajar a voz cuando hablas del One for All?**

**– Sí, sí, señor Símbolo de la Paz.**

El hombre miro su mano.** – Mi lesión y mi verdadera forma son conocidas por los profesores de UA y un puñado de profesionales, pero el secreto de mi Quirk, el One for All, solo lo sabe usted, el director, mis amigos personales y el joven Midoriya. **– El héroe pensaba en las pocas personas que realmente sabían su secreto.

**– Dime, ¿Ser el Símbolo de la Paz es tan importante? **– La mujer pregunto con un tono bastante apagado.

**– Sé de primera mano que hay personas más calificadas que yo para proteger a la gente. Pero la sociedad me tiene en muy alta estima… si no estuviera, la gente perdería ese pilar que les da esperanza, la sociedad superhumana se vendría abajo. **– Apretó su puño con firmeza. **– Aunque ya siento que es momento de que alguien me remplace. Alguien que sepa hacer mejor mi trabajo…**

La anciana abandono su ceño fruncido y dio una sonrisa. **– En ese caso, es importante que sepas guiar a ese chico. **– Ambos miraron al joven sobre la camilla.

**– Sí. **– All Might dio una sonrisa melancólica. En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta de la enfermería, ambos se voltearon hacia allí.

**– Buenas tardes, ¿está es la enfermería? **– Era el joven Saiyan de cabello negro, este entro sin ninguna preocupación. Aunque la anciana se sobresaltó por la posible revelación de la verdadera forma del Símbolo de la Paz.

**– ¡Eh! ¡No sabes tocar antes de entrar! **– Recovery Girl grito bastante enojada.

El chico hizo una reverencia. **– ¡Lo siento mucho! No volverá a pasar. **– Este volvió a su posición original y miro al héroe. **– Toshinori, también estas aquí. **– La enfermera miro extrañada al Símbolo de la Paz.

**– ¡¿Lo conoces?! **– El héroe la miro, y tosió unas pocas cantidades de sangre.

**– Si, es el hijo de uno de mis amigos... **– Se tapaba la boca mientras hablaba para no escupir más sangre. **– Ya lo sabe todo, tranquila.**

La enfermera se puso una mano en la frete. **– Menos mal… ya me había preocupado. **– Volvió a mirar al joven en la puerta. **– ¿Qué quieres chico?**

**– Las clases de la tarde han terminado, tenemos un rato libre así que venía a ver a Midoriya, se lastimo mucho en el entrenamiento. **– El chico pregunto por su amigo.

La anciana apunto con su dedo la camilla de Midoriya. **– Esta hay, se encuentra bastante lastimado. Tendrá que recuperarse por la noche. **– No podía hacer mucho con heridas de esa magnitud.

El adolecente se acercó al inconsciente Midoriya. **– Enserio que se esforzó para ganar. Tanto que término en ese estado. **– El chico se dirigió con All Might. **– ¿Sabes si el Maestro Karin tiene semillas del ermitaño? Puede que las necesite.**

**– No lo sé… No lo he visitado en mucho tiempo… **– El hombre se froto la nuca.

**– Tú también deberías usar una. En tu estado, apenas y puedes dar una clase. **– El joven se tocó el estómago con su mano.

**– Tal vez cuando las brasas del One for All se acaben, está herida es importante para mi… Demuestra cómo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos en una pelea y casi pierdo por ello, la mantendré conmigo al menos un poco más de tiempo… **– El héroe se miraba el estómago, recordaba su inmadurez en su combate contra All for One. Como se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su maestra y casi pierde.

**– ¿Enserio? No me parece bien que lo hagas, pero si es importante para ti, lo respetare… **– El hombre miro a su compañero inconsciente. **– Pero se de alguien que si lo necesita.**

**– ¿Podías curar esa herida desde el principio? **– La anciana pregunto un poco molesta. **– ¡Ni siquiera yo pude curarte! ¡¿Te quieres morir o que?! **– El chico soltó una pequeña risa con eso. All Might solo soltó una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

**– Creo que iré con el maestro Karin cuando terminen las clases… **– Gohan comento. **– ¿Qué piensas? **– El chico miro a su profesor.

**– Me parece una buena idea, Midoriya se ha lastimado mucho estos días. **– El hombre pensó que Midoriya se merecía recuperarse de sus constantes lesiones.

**– ¿Vendrás conmigo? En tu estado aun puedes volar, ¿Cierto? **– El chico se rasco la cabeza, dudaba de las capacidades del héroe en ese momento.

El hombre frunció el ceño un poco. **– Puede que este mal, pero no soy completamente inútil… **– El Saiyan dio una pequeña carcajada con la respuesta de su profesor. El hombre se sintió un poco decepcionado de su propio rendimiento. **– Igualmente… UA me mantiene bastante ocupado. Tengo trabajo que hacer con el resto de profesores. **– El hombre tosió un poco de sangre mientras hablaba.

**– Bueno, es una lástima. **– Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. **– Volveré con los demás, nos vemos luego… **– El chico abrió la puerta y se retiró de la enfermería en camino a su aula de clases.

**– ¿Puedes volar?**– La mujer estaba desconcertada.

**– Recovery Girl, hay muchas cosas que no se saben sobre mi… estas son algunas de esas. **– El hombre volvió a su forma musculosa por un pequeño momento. **– ¡Soy más complicado de lo que parece! **– Al instante volvió a ser delgado y escupió un chorro de sangre.

**– Parece que te llevas bien con ese chico, ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? **– La mujer le pregunto. All Might no suele hablar mucho de su vida privada.

**– Prácticamente desde que nació, soy amigo de su padre. Gohan es un buen chico. **– Al héroe le venían muchos recuerdos a la cabeza. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos quince años de su vida.

**– Si lo conoces de hace tanto y le tienes tanta confianza para que sepa sobre tu Quirk, ¿Por qué no se lo heredaste al chico? **– La mujer pregunto confundida.

**– El chico es bastante capaz por sí solo, el One for All no le serviría de prácticamente nada.**

**– Parece que ocultas muchas más cosas de lo que pensaba... **– La mujer no esperaba que el Símbolo de la Paz ocultara aún más cosas de las ella sabía. **– En fin… volveré a trabajar, te avisare cuando el chico despierte. **– La pequeña anciana volvió a su trabajo.

**– Gracias, Recovery Girl. ** – All Might se dirigió al salón de profesores, para revisar los resultados del entrenamiento en la oficina.

* * *

Gohan camino por el pasillo hacia su clase mientras miraba por la ventana, el atardecer se cernía sobre el mundo, la ciudad de Musufatu con el océano de fondo y el cielo anaranjado con las nubes blancas recorriéndolo, la vista era preciosa e imperdible, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era su mundo.

Pero… en su mente también pasaban otros pensamientos no tan agradables, pensamientos que le preocupaban. Pensaba en cómo sería este mundo si todos esos villanos hubieran ganado. Si Trunks del futuro no hubiera cambiado esta línea de tiempo o si Cell no hubiera muerto en ese choque de poderes. La tierra y su gente pudieron tener un horrible final, en su mente esa hermosa vista se convertía poco a poco en un cielo lluvioso, con Musufatu destruida y edificios en llamas, se imaginaba ese terrorífico mundo del que venía el joven del futuro… Agradecía que este planeta tuviera gente como su padre y los demás, gente que pudiera protegerla de esas amenazas y aunque la gente ignorara muchos de esos sucesos, podía sentirse mejor al ver como los inocentes podían vivir su vidas felizmente.

También pensaba en como las cosas podían cambiar tan abruptamente. Esas máquinas genocidas que tanto dolor había causado en el futuro de Trunks, ahora eran personas normales con sus propias vidas. Nº18 ahora vivía con Krilin y el Maestro Roshi en la Kame House, parece que tenían una vida bastante calmada. Nº17 por otra parte… no sabía que había sido de su paradero desde el Torneo de Cell, volvió a la vida gracias a las Esferas del Dragón, eso estaba claro, pero no se sabe a dónde fue después de eso. Aunque debe de llevar una vida tranquila en algún lugar…

Llego a la entrada de su aula de clase, la enorme puerta con el 1-A escrito en esta. "Hoy ha sido un largo día… según el horario, tenemos un pequeño descanso antes del timbre de salida. Debería socializar un poco con los demás." Gohan sujeto la puerta y la deslizo hacia la derecha para abrirla.

El chico entro en su salón, sus compañeros conversaban entre ellos esperando el timbre de salida, Bakugou lanzaba sus constantes insultos a los demás y Todoroki estaba sentado en su mesa pensando en sus cosas en silencio. Se dirigió con Uraraka y Iida que conversaban un poco.

**– Ya regrese. **– Dijo el joven de pelo negro con su tono animado habitual.

**– Gohan, ¿Cómo sigue Deku? **– La chica de cabello castaño pregunto preocupada por su compañero.

**– Se encuentra bien, tendrá que recuperarse por la noche pero estará bien. **– El joven explico la situación de su amigo.

**– Me alegro, Midoriya se lastimo mucho en el entrenamiento. **– Iida hablo con un tono aliviado en su voz.

**– Deku se esforzó mucho hoy. Termino igual que en el examen de ingreso. **– La chica se acariciaba la mejilla mientras hablaba. **– Estoy preocupada por su salud.**

**– Ahora que lo recuerdo… tendré que irme a casa más temprano de lo normal. No los podre acompañar hoy.**

**– No hay problema, me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer, ¿Verdad Uraraka? **– El chico de gafas miro a su compañera.

**– Si, no es realmente importante, no te preocupes. **– La joven mostro su amigable sonrisa. **– Y que sucede, ¿Algún problema en casa?**

**– No, para nada, mi mama me llamo hace un rato para avisarme de que pasara a recoger algo en la casa de un amigo de mi familia. **– El chico se inventó una excusa fácil para ocultar a donde tenía que ir luego de clase.

**– Si me disculpan, el profesor Aizawa me dijo que fuera a recoger unos libros en la biblioteca con Kaminari. Ya vuelvo. **– Uraraka se fue de clase junto al chico de cabello amarillo.

**– Es bueno que ayudes a tu familia, tu madre debe de estar orgullosa de ti. **– Iida comento.

**– Si, mama siempre se ha preocupado por mis estudios. He tenido muchos tutores desde pequeño. **– Milk siempre educo a Gohan con los mejores tutores que podía encontrar, siempre alejándolo del camino de las artes marciales para enfocarlo en sus estudios, soñando de que algún día su hijo fuera un famoso Profesor, Empresario o alguna carrera similar. **– Me deja estudiar aquí mientras mantenga un rendimiento sobresaliente en mis notas.**

**– Aun me sorprende que nunca hayas ido a la escuela, ¿Cómo ha sido estudiar en casa? **– El joven le pregunto a su compañero. Nunca había conocido a alguien que estudiara en casa.

**– Estuvo bien… estar con mi familia era bastante agradable, aunque siempre me han exigido mucho en mis estudios, pero mi padre era más flexible con ellos. En cuanto a tutores, he tenido algunos buenos y otros… no tanto podría decirse… **– Recordaba a un profesor que había contratado su madre, lo golpeaba con un látigo mientras estudiaba e insultaba a su padre incontables veces. Su madre al final lo termino arrojando por la ventana y nunca volvió a tenerlo como tutor.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el timbre de salida resonó por los pasillos del edificio. Bakugou también comenzó a recoger sus cosas para retirarse mientras los demás parecían querer quedarse un rato más, el joven de cabello negro se despidió de Iida y procedió a retirarse rápidamente del aula antes que su compañero rubio, el joven salió rápidamente del campus y corrió lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie lo viera desde las ventanas. Una vez hay, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la calle y salió volando a altas velocidades deteniéndose a bastante altura del suelo.

**– Antes de volver a casa debo ir a la torre del maestro Karin, no debe tomar más de treinta minutos. **– El chico voló a altas velocidades sobre la ciudad, pero se detuvo un momento cuando vio por una de las avenidas a una moto con una mujer rubia huir de las autoridades rápidamente. **– Un momento, esa es… ¡¿Lunch?! **– El chico se colocó su improvisado disfraz en la cara y descendió al suelo. Detuvo la moto con una de sus manos sin ningún problema, el cambio de velocidad casi saca a la rubia volando pero Gohan la sujeto antes de que sucediera, esto enfureció a la mujer que procedió a insultar al chico.

**– ¡Que te pasa! ¡¿No ves que estoy en medio de un robo?! **– Esta miro el uniforme gris del joven. **– ¡¿Eres uno de esos niños creídos de UA?! ¡Pues este no es tu día de suerte! **– La rubia le disparo con una ametralladora al joven que con sus dedos desvió todas las balas. Una patrulla de policía llego a la escena y pensó que el Vigilante de la ciudad volvería a detener a un criminal, ya ni intentaron detenerlo al escuchar que las veces anteriores fue inútil.

**– ¡Eh, Gracias! ¡Esa loca había sido muy difícil de atrapar! **– Uno de los oficiales de la patrulla grito en dirección de los dos.

**– ¡A quien llamas loca! **– La criminal intento disparar a los policías pero el joven la agarro de los brazos y se la llevo volando muy rápido de la zona, dejando a ambos policías anonadados.

**– Se… se… ¡Se la llevo! ¡¿Por qué ayuda al criminal?! **– Uno de los oficiales se volvió a subir a la patrulla rápidamente. **– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Sube! **– Le grito a su otro compañero.

**– ¿Los vamos a perseguir? Ya tenemos el dinero. Además de que ya no los veo… **– El hombre señalo la moto abandonada junto a unos sacos de dinero. Su compañero solo suspiro, llamo por la radio al resto e informo que él y su acompañante encontraron el dinero pero la fugitiva escapo.

Gohan se había llevado a Lunch lejos de Musufatu para que no la atraparan, la mujer de cabello rubio seguía gritándole al joven sobre su situación y que la bajara al suelo de nuevo. El joven había decidido dejarla cerca de la ciudad de Hosu que se encontraba de camino a su destino.

**– ¡¿Qué haces maldito?! ¡Bájame en este instante! **– La mujer le disparo con su arma a la cara del chico que no sintió más que unas pequeñas cosquillas en el rostro, las balas solo se aplastaron contra su cara y cayeron al vacío.

**– ¡Detente! Deberías agradecer que te salve de ir una temporada a prisión. **– El joven le dirigió la palabra a la chica de doble personalidad que aún permanecía enfadada.

**– ¡¿Por qué me ayudas?! ¡No te conozco de nada! **– Estaba bastante confundida de que el niño que arruino su robo la conociera, no recordaba conocer a un adolecente de UA.

**– ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Son Gohan. **– La chica lo miro confundida, no recordaba a nadie que se llamara así.

**– ¡¿Quién?! **– El chico soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire.

**– El hijo de Son Goku, el amigo de Ten… **– La chica lo recordó en ese instante. Era hijo del niño de pelo extraño que había cuidado hace varios años, el niño que lucho con Ten Shin Han y derroto a Pikoro Daimaku. **– Te ayude cuando unos sujetos te robaron un mapa.**

**– Guau… has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi tenías como cuatro años. **– La chica pensó un momento en cuanto tiempo había pasado, se estaba haciendo vieja…

**– Debes cuidar más ese Quirk tuyo, te metes en problemas fácilmente cuando eres rubia… **– La chica se enojó un poco con eso. Parece que a la gente le agrada más ella cuando tiene el pelo azul.

El Quirk de Lunch es "Doble". Su personalidad cambia cada vez que estornuda, cuando tiene el pelo azul es más pasiva y tiene más carisma con la gente, con el defecto de ser más frágil y débil. Cuando es rubia es bastante grosera e incluso un poco malvada, pero es más fuerte y resistente, pero eso no evita que pueda llevarse bien con la gente si ella lo quiere. Ninguna de las dos posee recuerdos de lo que hizo la otra, pero tienen conciencia de su mutua existencia.

El chico aterrizo y dejo a la mujer también en el suelo. **– Gracias, supongo… **– Dijo con disgusto. **– Parece que no puedo dejar de ser como soy…**

**– Eso no es cierto, deberías comenzar a hacer algo beneficioso económicamente, sin tener que robar o matar claro… **– El chico comento, la mujer debería intentar tener un negocio o algo para no andar robando y arrastrar ese alias de villano.

**– Y que debería hacer. **– No sabía a qué más se podía dedicar. Casi siempre su contraparte solía ser la que se llevaba una vida más normal y lógicamente era la mejor para pensar cosas así.

**– No lo se… ¿No tienes un sueño o algo de cuando eras pequeña? **– El Saiyan pregunto con la mano en la barbilla.

La chica intento pensar en sus gustos y sus ambiciones que tenía cuando era niña. Sin llegar a lo violento claro. **– Tal vez… mi padre trabajaba en una compañía de envíos. Me gustaba el ambiente…**

**– Eso parece un buen comienzo. Toma anótalo. **– El chico arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y saco un lápiz para que lo escribiera en el papel. **– Así tu otra yo no lo olvidara.**

La mujer tomo el papel y escribió un mensaje a su otra versión, además de escribir "Express Lunch" rodeándolo con un gran círculo. **– Tal vez lo intente… tengo mucho dinero guardado de todos estos años de "trabajo".**

**– Bueno, espero que te vaya bien. Toma un poco de dinero para que consigas llegar a Hosu, está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. **– El joven saco unos cuantos Zeni de su bolsillo y se los dio, con eso podría tomar un autobús o pedir a alguien que la llevara. **– Bueno, nos vemos, pásate por Kame House cuando quieras. Krilin y el Maestro Roshi se alegraran de verte. **

**– Tal vez me pase a saludar. Oye, disculpa por dispararte en la cara, dos veces…**

– El chico comenzó a flotar un poco sobre el suelo, preparándose para despegar. **– Tranquila, no sentí nada. ¡Adiós!**

El chico se fue volando muy rápidamente de la zona, levantando una gran nube de polvo en el área. **– ¡Ah… AHHH! ¡Achu! **– La mujer estornudo por el polvo y su pelo cambio a un color azul. **– Ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?**

* * *

Gohan siguió volando hacia el este como tenía planeado. **– Tengo que conseguir un mejor antifaz o algo para actuar de vigilante. Estas cosas ya no me funcionan. **– Dejo caer las gafas de sol y la tela blanca al suelo, cuando llegara a casa pensaría en algo que fuera más efectivo para ocultar su identidad. Continuo su camino sin complicaciones, su viaje lo llevaba hacia el este, a cruzar el océano pacifico. Descendió hacia el agua salada estando a solo centímetros del agua, pudiendo ver su reflejo en ella, una bandada de aves se asustó cuando este paso por en medio de ellas. **– ¡Lo siento!**

Después de un pequeño viaje por el vasto cuerpo de agua llego hasta la costa del continente Americano. Ahora solo debía dirigirse a la torre, que se encontraba en un punto de remoto del continente y cuya existencia era prácticamente una leyenda entre la población, solo una pequeña tribu vive en los pies de ella y en ella vive Bora, el protector de la torre. Gohan voló rápidamente y por fin llego a la gigantesca estructura aterrizando en los pies de esta, según sabía, tenía una altura de unos ocho kilómetros. Esto no sería un problema volando, su padre le conto que el tardo un día entero en subirla por completo y que tuvo que dormir agarrado de esta.

**– Bueno… será mejor que suba. **– El chico despego y gano altura rápidamente, esos ocho kilómetros no parecieron nada a la velocidad a la que subía. En cuestión de unos segundos llego al mirador de la torre, este entro por las aberturas de abajo que conducían al piso inferior del mirador. **– Espero que el maestro Karin tenga semillas, sino habré echo este viaje para nada… **– El joven comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior de la torre, cuando termino de hacerlo vio al pequeño y anciano gato blanco mirando al horizonte. **– Hola Maestro.**

**– El hijo de Goku… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **– Pregunto el pequeño felino blanco.

**– He venido para que me regale una semilla del ermitaño, por favor. **– Dijo animadamente el chico de pelo negro.

**– Pero si subiste la torre volando… no, no puedo permitir eso, es como hacer trampa. Vuelve a subir. **– El anciano comento, el chico solo miro desconcertado.

**– P… Pe… Pero… Está bien maestro, volveré a subir la torre otra vez… **– El alienígena mestizo procedió a darse la vuelta para bajar la torre y escalarla de nuevo. El felino se dio media vuelta y planeaba hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

**– ¡Oye Gohan! **– Esto hizo que el muchacho se diera la vuelta confundido. **– Llévate esta bolsa. **– Un gordito con una katana le arrojo una pequeña bolsa marrón al adolescente que la atrapo en el aire.

**– Pero si son… **– El muchacho iba a hacer un comentario pero el hombre lo interrumpio.

**– Son siete semillas del ermitaño, se han estado acumulando todos estos años, así que no hay mucho problema. **– Esto molesto un poco al maestro Karin que comenzó a gritarle a su compañero.

**– ¡Yajirobe! **– Grito el gato blanco.

**– ¡No seas tan rudo con el muchacho, Karin! **– Comenzó una pequeña discusión entre los dos habitantes de la torre.

**– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tú eres el que se come la comida sin mi consentimiento! **– El felino le reclamaba a Yajirobe por siempre comerse la comida de la torre.

**– ¡Y eso que tiene que ver! **– Le respondió al felino.

**– Maestro… ¿Me da su permiso para llevármelas? **– Gohan intercedió en su disputa por la comida.

**– Bueno… **– El gato comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. **– Como lo pides tan amablemente te las daré esta vez…**

**– ¡Te vas a hacer el bobo cuando se las ibas a dar desde el principio! **– Grito Yajirobe.

**– ¡Cierra la boca! **– Contesto el maestro Karin intentando callar a su compañero.

**– ¡Muchas Gracias a los dos! **– El joven hizo una reverencia de gratitud. **– ¡Jamás olvidare este favor! **– Una sonrisa se extendió de lado a lado de su cara y procedió a retirarse.

**– Entonces yo también tomare una… **– El pequeño felino lanzo una semilla hacia arriba y abrió su boca pero Yajirobe la tomo en el aire.

**– Gohan, llévate también esta. **– Lanzándosela al muchacho, pero esta termino cayendo de la torre hacia el abismo.

**– ¡Ehh! ¡Se los agradezco mucho! **– Se lanzó rápidamente al vacío para atrapar la pequeña semilla. El maestro Karin se giró a un lado con un poco de rabia.

**– Que conste que yo no le di ninguna. **– Dijo en un tono apagado.

**– Después de todo eres un viejo con corazón, ¿Verdad? **– Yajirobe se burló un poco de su amigo.

Gohan iba cayendo al vacío por el extremo de la torre, aumento su velocidad y atrapo la semilla en el aire antes de que golpeara el suelo, quedando boca abajo con un brazo extendido. **– Con esta serian ocho semillas… Debo guardarlas bien. **– Abrió su mochila y metió la bolsa marrón en uno de los bolsillos interiores de esta. **– Muy bien, es hora de volver a casa. Tengo que hacer la tarea de Matemáticas… **– Volvió a erguirse retomo el trayecto que había tomado para llegar a la torre, volando de nuevo por el océano Pacifico para llegar a las costas de Japón.

* * *

** [ Musufatu – 7:55 AM ]**

Gohan caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su escuela. Hoy no se había topado con problemas por la ciudad por lo cual había tenido el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la Academia antes de que comenzaran las clases. Cuando se aproximaba a la entrada se encontró con una gran multitud, parecían ser periodistas y estaban interrogando al profesor Aizawa. Cuando el joven se acercó a la puerta varios reporteros saltaron inmediatamente sobre él.

**– ¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo es tener al Símbolo de la Paz como profesor? **– Una mujer trajeada fue la que hablo, acerco su micrófono casi a la boca del joven y varios camarógrafos le apuntaron.

**– Ehh… Es muy genial pero… enserio debo entrar a clase… **– Los camarógrafos empezaban a rodearlo y dejarlo cada vez más encerado. Tuvo el impulso de salir volando pero eso lógicamente no era una buena idea.

**– Dejen al muchacho en paz. Tiene que entrar a clase. **– Aizawa separo a los camarógrafos y se llevó al chico hacia adentro de la institución. **– Están perturbando las clases. Por favor, váyanse. **– Los reporteros se quedaron en la puerta gritando y exigiendo hablar con All Might. **– Si llegas a ser un héroe algún día, recuerda que la prensa es el peor enemigo de un héroe. **– Aizawa le dijo al muchacho con su tono apagado recurrente.

**– ¡Oigan! ¡Solo unos minutos estarían bien! **– La reportera con un traje intento entrar a pesar de las advertencias de uno de sus compañeros. Una enorme alarma sonó y unas barreras de metal bloquearon la puerta e hicieron más altos los muros del perímetro.

"Enserio se preocupan por la seguridad en la escuela" pensó el joven mientras entraba a la institución junto a su profesor.

El profesor Aizawa les hablaba sobre su desempeño en el entrenamiento de ayer, concentrándose más que todo en la pelea entre Bakugou y Midoriya. **– Bakugou, eres alguien talentoso, así que no actúes como un niño. **– El chico rubio solo volteo sus ojos en otra dirección. **– Midoriya, te volviste a romper el brazo, ¿No? **– El peli verde encogió la cabeza.

"Debo recordar darle la semilla. Aunque no sé si debería contarle todo o dejar que Toshinori se encargue." Pensó Gohan mientras miraba a su amigo.

**– No puedes seguir diciendo que no puedes hacer algo porque no controlas su tu Quirk. No me gusta repetirme pero… **– El profesor hizo una pequeña pausa. **– Mientras no puedas controlar tu poder, debes practicar más que el resto. **– Esto alegro al chico que esperaba ser amenazado con expulsión o algo parecido. **– Ahora comencemos la clase. Lamento decirlo tarde, pero hoy… **– Todos en sus mentes se alarmaron con la posibilidad de otra "Prueba Especial" como la del primer día. **– Decidirán al presidente de la clase. **– Esto alivio a todos, al fin harían algo normal en la clase de Aizawa

Todos se emocionaron y varios se propusieron para presidente. Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro, Aoyama que fue interrumpido por Mina, incluso Bakugou se propuso. Iida intento detener los gritos y alego por hacer una votación democrática para elegir, pero no podía ocultar su intención de ser presidente al mantener su mano en lo más alto. Al profesor Aizawa no le importaba mucho y se metió en su saco de dormir para luego tirarse al suelo.

Luego de unos minutos terminaron las elecciones, se pusieron los nombres de todos en el pizarrón con su número de votos en un costado. El elegido fue Midoriya con tres votos, cosa que lo impresiono y asusto ya que no planeaba ser elegido, además de enfadar a Bakugou que empezó a gritar para saber quién había votado por él. Uraraka comenzó al silbar y a mirar a otro lado, dando a entender que ella había votado por el chico e Iida parecía triste por tener cero votos, cosa que todos notaron.

**– Entonces, el Presidente de la clase es Midoriya, pero en cuanto al vicepresidente… tenemos un empate. **– El profesor señalo la pizarra. **– Tanto Yaoyorozu como Son tienen dos votos. **– El joven se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba que ese resultado, además de no esperar que alguien votara por él, solo estaba en las elecciones porque Aizawa coloco a todo el salón dentro de estas. **– Hagan una segunda votación y escojan a uno de los dos.**

**– Profesor. **– Gohan levanto la mano. **– Realmente no me siento bien con el resultado. **– Todos en el salón lo miraron.

**– ¿A qué te refieres? **– Pregunto Aizawa, que aún estaba dentro de su saco de dormir.

**– No creo que deba ser vicepresidente, Yaoyorozu parece estar más capacitada que yo para ese puesto. Si no le importa saldré de las elecciones.**

**– ¿Estás seguro? Si alguien voto por ti es porque te considera apto para el puesto. ** – Kirishima hablo con su compañero.

**– Estoy seguro, la veo más a ella como una líder eso es todo… **– Gohan reafirmo su respuesta ante todos.

**– No me importa. En ese caso, Yaoyorozu será su vicepresidenta… **– El profesor procedió a borrar su nombre de la pizarra.

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo y todos se encontraban en la cafetería. Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya y Gohan habían recogido su comida, menos el chico de pelo negro, que traía su comida como siempre. Buscaban una mesa vacía para sentarse pero todo el comedor parecía albergar más gente que de costumbre, pero después de un rato lograron sentarse en una que acababa de vaciarse. Gohan saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la lanzo sobre la mesa, como siempre trayendo varios platos de comidas diferentes, sus amigos aún no se acostumbraban a su gran apetito.

**– Aunque me eligieron como Presidente, estoy como tú, no sé si estoy calificado para ellos. **– El chico peli verde estaba inquieto por su elección como presidente.

**– Lo estás. **– Uraraka hablo mientras comía su arroz blanco.

**– Tranquilo Midoriya, estarás bien. **– Respondió el chico de cabello negro mientras se comía unas albóndigas.

**– Tu coraje y juicio en los momentos más críticos hará que el resto te siga. **– Iida reconforto a su amigo.

**– Me impresionaste ayer, saliste de una situación difícil a pesar de todo, por eso te vote. **– Gohan se terminaba de comer un tazón de ramen. **– Aunque quisiera saber quienes votaron por mí.** – El chico se rasco un poco el cabello.

**– Yo fui uno. **– Iida le respondio. **– Eres uno de los más inteligentes y fuertes de la clase, hubieras sido un buen ejemplo.**

**– Pero, ¿Tú no querías ser el presidente?** – Pregunto la chica de cabello castaño.

**– Como ya les conte, mi hermano es el Héroe Turbo, Ingenium. Mi familia ha tenido héroes por generaciones, Tensei es un héroe que sigue las reglas y lidera a la gente. Me puse el objetivo de ser un héroe para ser como él. Sin embargo… **– El chico hizo una pequeña pausa. **– Creo que es muy pronto para liderar a otros. A diferencia de mí, Midoriya descubrió el objetivo oculto del examen de ingreso, y Gohan, tu demostraste ser un buen ejemplo de un héroe, no solo usas tus habilidades sin pensar, sabes planear una estrategia y trabajar en equipo. Ustedes dos eran los más adecuados para el trabajo. **– Iida puso una pequeña sonrisa en ese momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

**– Jejeje, esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. **– Uraraka comento.

**– ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Yo también sonrió. **– Gohan justo había terminado su enorme banquete cuando algo extraño paso.

La alarma de seguridad de la institución comenzó a retumbar por toda la estructura. **– VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD NIVEL 3. TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES EVACUEN LA INSTITUCIÓN. **– Esto preocupo mucho a todos, incluyendo a nuestro protagonista, que tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Un joven caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente mientras arrastraba su mano por la pared, no sería extraño si este llevara el uniforme de la institución. Los pasillos estaban vacíos debido a que la mayoría del personal se encontraba comiendo, tanto profesores como alumnos así que tenía el camino libre. Este camino hasta la oficina del director, intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, no perdió tiempo y solo empujo la perilla hacia adentro, esto hizo que la puerta se desprendiera de la pared aun agarrada de la mano del joven, inmediatamente la dejo caer al suelo.

Se acercó a la computadora del animalesco director, parecía querer revisar los archivos pero esta tenia contraseña. **– Un simple software de seguridad, Pátetico… **– El joven solo puso su mano sobre el monitor, la computadora se desbloqueó y miles de ventanas de procesos comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse muy rápidamente, los ojos del joven se pusieron totalmente amarillos mientras hacía esto. **– Sé que tienes lo que vine a buscar… **– Los archivos pasaban y pasaban hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. **– Finalmente. Me llevare todo lo demás que pueda ser útil. Además…**

Cuando la maquina planeaba retirarse de la institución se encontró con un problema. Un tipo grande con un traje rojo se le acerco por el pasillo bastante enojado.

**– ¡Niño, si no traes el uniforme es porque no estudias aquí! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! **– El falso adolescente no respondió y se dedicó solo a mirar al héroe fijamente.

* * *

**Datos Encontrados**

**_Nombre Real_****_: Kan Sekijiro_**

**_Nombre Héroico_****_: Héroe de Sangre _****–_ Vlad King_**

**_Edad_****_: 30 años_**

**_Grupo Sanguíneo_****_: B_**

**_Quirk_****_: Manipulación de Sangre _****– _Permite al usuario manipular su propia sangre_**

**_Nivel de Pelea_****_: 38 Unidades de Combate_**

**_Índice de Amenaza_****_: 0%_**

* * *

**– Lo lamento mucho… es solo que… no aprobé el examen de este año y quería estar aquí adentro solo una vez… **– Dijo fingiendo un tono melancólico y triste. El héroe bajo su tono e intento consolar al joven.

**– De verdad lo siento chico… pero no puedes entrar así de la nada. Ven, vamos con el director y hablaremos con tus padres. **– Puso su brazo en el codo del chico y comenzaron a caminar.

**– Lo siento… pero no va a ser posible. **– El chico tomo el brazo del héroe y lo quito de su codo, empujándolo hacia un lado.

**– ¡¿Qu… ohh… **– No tuvo ni la oportunidad de defenderse cuando el puño del chico se introdujo con violencia en su pecho, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y se desmayó en el acto. El chico saco su puño y el héroe cayó al suelo derrotado.

**– Patético… se supone que debe proteger a la gente cuando yo podría arrasar todo este sitio si lo quisiera. Tienes suerte de que no te mate, me largo… **– Corrió tan rápido que se desvaneció y era totalmente invisible para las personas con las que se topó. Pero se detuvo en los baños un momento, su Scan3D había detectado algo si se detuvo para analizarlo. **– Sera… **– Miro y su visión atravesó las paredes y se enfocó en un chico de cabello negro junto a otras personas.

* * *

**Datos Encontrados**

**_Nombre Real_****_: Son Gohan_**

**_Nombre de Héroe_****_: Sin Determinar_**

**_Edad_****_: 16 años_**

**_Grupo Sanguíneo_****_: ADN Desconocido encontrado _****– Imposible Determinar**

**_Quirk_****_: Quirkless _****– _No posee ninguna mutación humana en su ADN_**

**_Nivel de Pelea_****_: 5 unidades de Poder_**

**_Índice de Amenaza_****_: Registros previos demuestran un índice de Amenaza del 93%_**

**_Recomendación_****_: Consultar el reporte _****– _"2002#Cell Games#767"_**

* * *

**– Pronto nos veremos Son Gohan… **– El chico se marchó rápido, saliendo de la academia sin que nadie lo viera.

En los pasillos de camino al comedor todo se había vuelto un caos, los estudiantes se empujaban y estaban en pánico. Nisiquiera los de tercer año habían vivido una situación similar en todo ese tiempo, que alguien búrlala las defensas de la facultad era algo imposible. Gohan no entro el enorme bucle de empujones y gritos, manteniéndose en la cafetería, esperando que las cosas se calmaran. Por más que busco no lograba encontrar ningún Ki maligno en el área, parecía ser un error de la alarma o algo parecido.

**– No hay nada. Si algún villano hubiera entrado debería saberlo. **– Se levantó y miro por la ventana que apuntaba a la entrada. Los cientos de reporteros de esta mañana habían logrado pasar la puerta y estaban buscando a All Might. Los profesores Aizawa y Present Mic intentaban distraerlos para que viniera la policía. **– Esos tipos si son persistentes… **– Luego de un rato las cosas se calmaron. Por lo que vio desde atrás, Iida calmo a todos explicando la situación de afuera.

* * *

**[ Musufatu – 12:30 PM ]**

El mismo chico de antes caminaba por un callejón con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras caminaba silbaba una alegre melodía. Este se detuvo frente a una enorme pared de ladrillos y a unos centímetros del muro emergió un portal junto al villano Kurogiri.

**– ¿Cómo te fue? **– Pregunto el hombre hecho de gas.

**– El objetivo se completó, tuve que dejar a un héroe tirado en el pasillo pero aparte de eso, todo salió como se tenía previsto. **– Este hizo brillar sus ojos mientras por esos varios cálculos incompresibles se mostraban.

**– Perfecto. Vámonos tenemos trabajo…**


	7. Invasión a la USJ (Parte 1)

**Hola a todos, casi un año de no actualizar jajaja. Disculpen a todos los que les gusta esta historia, pero no ha sido mi culpa de verdad. Vivo en la hermosa Latinoamérica, mi internet es tercermundista y no he tenido desde hace muchos meses, la empresa de internet no hace nada por solucionar el fallo pero aun así me siguen cobrando. Hoy publico desde la computadora del trabajo, no esperen que actualice seguido hasta que el internet se arregle en mi localidad.**

**Dejándome de dramas (y excusas). Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus recomendaciones, criticas y reseñas que siempre serán bienvenidas por aqui.**

* * *

**[ Academia UA ****– 1:00 PM ]**

Después del incidente con los reporteros en la cafetería, todos los estudiantes de la clase se encontraban en el salón. Yaoyorozu y Midoriya iban a decidir los oficiales de la clase, pero el chico parecía estar muy nervioso.

**– Vamos, Presidente ya puede comenzar… **– La chica miro a su compañero que se mantenía encorvado y tembloroso

El chico con voz temerosa hablo un poco después.

**– A-Ahora, decidamos a los o-oficiales de la cl-clase… **– Haciendo una pequeña pausa, encorvándose un poco más y dejando ver su timidez en todo su esplendor. **– P-Pero primero, tengo que decir algo… **– La chica a su lado le miro confundida por las palabras del joven de pelo verde. **– ¡Creo que Iida Tenya debería ser el presidente de la clase! **– Esto hizo que varios se sobresaltaran y miraran al joven con gafas ya mencionado. **– Él pudo controlar a todos en la cafetería hace rato. Creo que el mejor para el trabajo es Iida.**

**– Estoy de acuerdo. Iida fue una gran ayuda en la cafetería. **– Dice Kirishima.

**– Desperdician el tiempo… **– Aizawa interrumpió abruptamente la conversación desde su saco de dormir amarillo con su tono apagado natural. **– No me importa lo que hagan mientras sea rápido. **– En cuanto termino de hablar, procedió a acostarse en el suelo y seguir durmiendo.

**– Si el presidente de la clase me nomina, no queda de otra. Prometo que me esforzaré con los deberes del presidente de la clase. **– Con un tono elevado y muy motivado, levantando una de sus manos en el aire.

**– ¡Contamos contigo señal de emergencia! **– Varios de sus compañeros gritaron para animarlo, se veía que el cambio había sido bien recibido por la mayoría, aunque Yayorozu parecía un poco decepcionada con eso.

**– ¿Qué hay de mi…? ** – Dijo en voz baja. Gohan miro hacia afuera y se rasco un poco la barbilla, todavía estaba un poco extrañado con la intrusión de los reporteros…

Un roedor de pelo blanco se encontraba junto a la profesora Midnight y una persona vestida con un traje blanco bastante hinchado, investigando en la entrada de la institución sobre cómo había entrado la prensa al colegio.

**– ¿Cómo los miembros de la prensa fueron capaces de hacer algo así? **– El director miraba la puerta reforzada aun pegada a los lados por algunos trozos de la pared, permanecía tirada en mitad de la calle. Esta parecía tener una única marca de una clase de abolladura o marca en el centro. **– Pareciera que fue arrancada de la base por alguien. Por la falta de otras marcas parece que lo hizo con poco esfuerzo pero… ¿Cómo?**

En medio de la revisión, Recovery Girl llego al lugar. Caminando con ayuda de su baston y con algunos papeles en la mano.

**– Vlad King ya está recuperándose en la enfermería y sus alumnos se quedaran con Present Mic esta tarde. **– Procedió a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano izquierda. **– Pero no parece recordar como termino inconsciente.**

Midnight hablo mientras tocaba la pared de donde se había separado la puerta. **– ¿Son muy graves sus heridas?**

**– Algunas costillas rotas y daño en el estómago… pero usando mi Quirk y con algunos medicamentos debería sanar para mañana, al menos un poco. **– Leyendo las notas de la evaluación médica del profesor de la clase 1-B.

Entonces Nezu se giró hacia todos con una mirada bastante seria y señalo la puerta en el suelo. **– No hay dudas… **– Dijo con un tono de preocupación. **– Alguien instigo esto y alguien malvado entro, ¿Tal vez fue un modo de declararnos la guerra?**

Mientras que en la academia se preguntaban cómo alguien podría haber entrado sin que nadie lo supiera. Un hombre con cabello grisáceo le entregaba un disco a una mujer que parecía bastante atareada, pues no aparto la vista de su computadora en ningún momento. Eso pareció molestar al hombre que dio un pequeño suspiro de enojo antes de irse no sin antes convertir en polvo una silla que se le puso por el camino.

* * *

**[ Academia UA – 12:50 PM ]**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde el incidente de la cafetería. Aizawa un poco cansado como de costumbre, planeaba explicar el tipo de entrenamiento al que se sometería la clase este día.

**Hoy, para el entrenamiento básico de héroes, será una clase con tres de los profesores, All Might, Una persona más y Yo. **– Varios se preguntaron quién sería ese otro maestro. Pero solo uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntarle algo al Aizawa.

**– ¡Disculpe! ¿Qué haremos? **– Sero Hanta que se encontraba a la izquierda del peliverde de Izuku, se inclinó sobre su mesa y levanto la mano al aire para llamar la atención.

El profesor saco una tarjeta y la enseño hacia ellos. Esta tenía la palabra "Rescate". **– Desastres, Catástrofes y cosas así. Hoy toca el entrenamiento de rescate. **

Esto hizo que varios se sobresaltaran. Gohan se emocionó un poco ya que no sabía cómo iba a ser ese entrenamiento, tal vez tendrían que rescatar a los profesores o alguna cosa así. Había olvidado que los héroes también se dedicaban a ayudar en catástrofes y no solo a golpear a otras personas.

**– Rescate… Parece que habrá mucho trabajo por hacer... **– El chico eléctrico se dejó caer de su nuca una pequeña gota de sudor. Parecía un poco molesto o agotado de tener ese tipo de clases.

**– ¡Idiota, es el deber de un verdadero héroe! **– Dijo Kirishima bastante emocionado. **– ¡Mis brazos ya están listos para el trabajo! **– Flexionando los brazos y remarcando un poco sus músculos, Gohan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada con eso.

Aizawa cortó la emoción con su voz grave. **– Aun no termino. Pueden decidir si quieren usar su traje o no. **– Presionando un control remoto y sacando las cajas de metal que guardaban sus disfraces de la pared. **– El entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que nos iremos en bus. Prepárense.**

* * *

Todos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas para irse a los vestuarios, el Saiyan solo tomo el reloj de la caja y presiono el botón de este, su uniforme y sus cosas se transformaron en menos de un segundo en su indumentaria de héroe.

**– Esto de verdad es útil. No pierdo ni un segundo en cambiarme. **

El chico se dirigió hacia afuera donde esperaba el bus. De camino se encontró con los guantes y botas flotantes de Hagakure, la escena inquietaría un poco en un mundo donde gente invisible fuera algo extraño, pero en este universo parece que alguien que puede destruir planetas con los dedos es algo bastante común para los estándares de rareza.

**– Te cambiaste bastante rápido Gohan. **– La chica invisible dijo bastante animada. **– ¿Cómo lo haces? **

El chico mostro su reloj debajo de su guante. **– Es el reloj, mira esto... **– Presiono el botón del artefacto y su ropa volvió a ser su uniforme de clases con su bolso colgado del hombro. Luego volvió a presionar el botón para equiparse de nuevo su traje heroico. **– ¡Tadan! **– Dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, un poco sorprendida por el aparato. **– ¡Waoh, eso es increíble! Quien haya creado esa cosa debe de ser un genio. Debe de ser tecnología muy cara, parece echa por un profesional.**

Gohan solo dio una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás del casco, seguramente se sorprendería aún más si supiera que el traje lo creo la mismísima Bulma Brief. Después de todo, Bulma seguramente era una de las personas mas inteligentes, millonarias y famosas de todo el mundo.

**– Yo solo… ya sabes. **– La chica se quitó uno de los guantes y lo sujeto con la otra mano. **– Mi traje no es el más complicado del mundo precisamente. Aunque se podría decir que es un poco… exhibicionista… **– Volteándose la cara hacia otro lado, obviamente avergonzada, haciendo también que el chico se sonrojara un poco. **– Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Me entristece un poco que no hayas acabado como presidente.**

**– Espera un minuto... **– Este hizo una pequeña pausa en la conversación y chasqueo sus dedos. **– ¿Tú fuiste el otro voto? **– Volteando hacia ella y apuntándole con su dedo índice.

**– Después de lo del examen de admisión era lo menos que podía hacer. Además de que has demostrado ser el mejor de la clase, no entiendo porque te negaste a competir al menos por la vicepresidencia. **– Ambos por fin llegaron a afuera donde esperaba el autobús que los llevaría al campo de entrenamiento alejado del campus principal.

El chico se estiro un poco con unos ejercicios de estiramiento, crujiendo algunos de sus huesos en el proceso. **– Es solo que no me siento como un verdadero líder, ¿entiendes? Además de que solo llevamos como una o dos semanas en UA y no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente como para yo exigirles algo.**

**– Esos movimientos... ¿Practicas artes marciales, Boxeo o algo así? **– La chica se cruzó de brazos e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

**– Se podría decir… Mi padre era luchador y desde niño siempre quiso que yo entrenara. Aunque mi mama siempre se opuso y quería que me dedicara a estudiar. Ya sabes, quería que fuera un medico o algo así, no que me dedicara a ir por la calle dándole golpes a la gente.**

Intentaba recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de la llegada de Raditz, aunque eso había sido hace bastantes años. Solo se dedicaba a estudiar en casa con su madre. Nunca le han gustado mucho las peleas después de todo, aunque después de cumplir cuatro años prácticamente anualmente aparecía alguien que quisiera destruir el planeta y pocas veces había una relativa paz como ahora. Parecía que era verdad, casi todos los villanos de universo venían a la tierra por culpa de Goku...

Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar los demás estudiantes. Incluyendo a Izuku, quien llevaba el uniforme deportivo en lugar de ese traje verde extraño con apariencia de conejo. **– Discúlpame un momento. ¡Midoriya!**

El chico se giró hacia donde provenía la voz de su compañero. **– Gohan, ¿Qué sucede? **– Solo noto que su amigo saco una pequeña bolsa y comenzó a buscar adentro, era lo bastante pequeña como para no poder guardar nada más grande algunos tornillos.

**– Uhm… Toma. **– Sacando una pequeña semilla de la bolsa que procedió a lanzarle. Este la atrapo con un poco de dificultad al ser bastante pequeña y escurrirse entre sus manos.

El chico levanto el pequeño grano frente a sus ojos, mirándolo de cerca. **– ¿Y qué es esto?**

Intentando buscarse una excusa para que se la comiera, mientras su compañero miraba a los ojos al chico de iris negro. Este año se ha vuelto todo un experto en mentir.

**– Es comida casera... En este entrenamiento quería que te esforzaras al máximo y pensaba que tal vez te "animaría" después de la clase del otro día. **– Saco una semilla y la arrojo a su boca, obviamente sin tragársela ni masticarla pues sabía que era bastante importante mantener las siete que le quedaban por si ocurría alguna emergencia. **– Vamos comételo.**

**– Esta bien, gracias. **– Metiéndose el grano en la boca comenzó a masticarlo lentamente para luego tragarlo, era un poco salado y con un sabor parecido al de un maní.

De la nada sintió como si una gran energía lo inundara por dentro, además de que las heridas de su brazo y sus manos comenzaban a dejar de doler. También el cansancio de las clases de la mañana había desaparecido por completo, como si se acabara de despertar de la cama.

**– Es extraño. No sé qué pasa pero me siento como si tuviera más energía de golpe…**

El chico solo giro la mirada hacia otro lado y guardo la bolsa en su bolsillo. **– No sé a qué te refieres… debe de ser tu imaginación o algo así. Iré a terminar de hablar con Hagakure, hablamos luego.**

El chico se alejó de ahí lo más natural que pudo para que su compañero no sospechara, aunque todavia temblando un poco de los nervios. Midoriya se revisaba los dedos, comprobando que sus heridas habían prácticamente desaparecido de un segundo a otro. Estaba un poco asombrado, preguntándose si eso podría haber sido un efecto desconocido del One for All que no conocía.

Ya en el autobús todo fue relativamente normal si no contamos el excesivo control de Iida para subirse en el vehiculo. Gohan se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos y saco la semilla de su boca disimuladamente y la guardo en su bolsillo. Este solo miraba por la ventana el paisaje pasar mientras pensaba en sus cosas mientras los demás tenían una conversación, hablaban de lo importante de la popularidad de un héroe por sus poderes o algo así, realmente no estaba prestando mucha atencion.

**– Hablando de llamativo y fuerte serian Bakugou, Gohan y Todoroki, ¿no?**

Eso saco a Gohan de lo profundo de sus pensamientos repentinamente y miro desconcertado a los demás.** – ¿Qué? Perdón no estaba escuchando.**

Los demás solo soltaron una pequeña gota de sudor ante ese gesto. Bakugou volteo la mirada hacia otro lado con el comentario de los demás mientras Todoroki permanecía dormitando en el asiento trasero a ese.

Asui hizo un comentario respecto a la actitud del rubio con mal carácter. **– Bakugou siempre está molesto, así que no creo que sea muy popular. **– Cosa que hizo saltar enojado al joven como ya era de esperar gracias a su personalidad, un poco mas caricaturizado y hubiera sacado humo de sus orejas.

**– ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! **– Palabras que la chica rana uso para remarcar su punto y Kaminari para burlarse de él. **– ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con ese vocabulario, bastardos?! ¡Yo mismo los matare a todos! **– Grito haciendo echarse a un lado a Jiro que se encontraba escuchando música en el asiento conjunto a su compañero, deseando alejarse de el lo mas rapido posible.

**– Llegamos. Ya dejen de jugar. **– El profesor informo sin darle la mayor importancia a la rabia explosiva que estaba acumulando el chico y pasando a segundo plano la conversación de todos.

* * *

**[ USJ – 1:20 PM ]**

Cuando bajaron del autobús se encontraron con una persona en un traje blanco con negro bastante inflado. **– Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando.**

Muchos se emocionaron con la presencia del sujeto, especialmente Uraraka. Era la famosa heroína de rescates Trece, aunque su sexo no se podía distinguir por el traje y el modulador de voz que portaba. Haciendo difícil para quien no la conociera, el si llamarle señor o señora.

**– Vayamos a dentro de una vez. **– Todos asintieron y dieron las gracias por poder trabajar con la mujer, hasta que por fin entraron en las instalaciones que poseía esa área apartada del colegio.

Todos miraban asombrados los enormes terrenos que poseía la USJ. **– Increíble… ¡Es como Universal Studios Japón! **– Grito el pelirrojo de Kirishima mientras miraba al horizonte y quedaba perplejo por el tamaño de este, pareciendo ser una ciudad completa y no solo un campo de entrenamiento.

La maestra comenzó a señalar distintos lugares del establecimiento de entrenamiento. **– Barcos, Deslizamientos de tierra, Incendios, Derrumbes, Huracanes y Terremotos. Es una tierra de entrenamiento diseñada para diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres. Es lo que nosotros llamamos la Unidad de Simulación para eventos Jamás esperados, o USJ abreviado.**

Algunos quedaron con cara anonadada al ver el nombre completo del lugar. Aizawa se acercó a bastante a su compañera de trabajo para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera, susurrando e incluso con los sentidos mejorados del saiyan le era imposible escuchar la conversacion.

**– Se suponía que All Might debería estar aquí. **– Dijo en voz baja para asegurarse de que ninguno de los chicos le escuchara. Su compañera levanto su mano y le enseño tres de sus dedos.

La mujer también se aseguró de que los estudiantes no se enteraran de la situación del Símbolo de la Paz y hablo en un tono bastante bajo. **– Se quedó sin mucho tiempo y tendrá que descansar un rato. **– Aizawa frunció un poco el ceño y giro su mirada hacia todos los demás, obviamente molesto con su compañero de trabajo. Los dos profesionales continuaron con los planes para la clase de hoy.

Trece comenzó a dar una larga charla sobre el buen uso de un poder debido al peligro potencial que se tiene con algunas habilidades de matar a alguien, además de explicar cómo en las anteriores pruebas vieron lo que podía causar usar sus Quirks sobre otras personas y a sacar lo mejor que tenían de ellos. Cuando termino por fin todos le aplaudieron y felicitaron. Pero mientras aplaudía, Gohan sintió una extraña energía venir de todas las direcciones.

**– Bien, entonces comen…**

Las luces comenzaron a fallar hasta que por fin se apagaron, todos notaron eso y miraron como después de apagarse explotaron debido a una sobrecarga de electricidad repentina. La fuente de la plaza central comenzó a fallar también antes de que comenzara a distorsionarse y un vórtice morado comenzara a expandirse cada vez más y más. En este punto el joven de ojos negros ya presentía lo que estaba pasando, dando un paso hacia atrás para equilibrarse y prepararse para lo peor.

Los maestros voltearon en esa dirección y vieron como el vórtice se convirtió en una enorme figura de gas negro y morado con lo que parecían ser unos ojos grandes y amarillos. Múltiples vórtices comenzaban a abrirse en diferentes lugares de las instalaciones y de la figura emergió una persona con manos amputadas sujetas por todo su cuerpo, siendo un poco perturbador.

El profesor Aizawa rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación que se avecinaba y se giró apresuradamente hacia los demás. **– ¡Reúnanse y no se muevan! ¡Trece, protege a los estudiantes!**

**– ¿Qué sucede? **– Dijo un poco asustado Kirishima mientras muchas personas comenzaban a salir de los portales, algunas portando diversos disfraces. **– ¿Es como el examen de ingreso, donde la lección ya había empezado? **– El joven comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante junto a algunos de sus compañeros por la curiosidad.

**– ¡Dije que no se muevan! **– Aizawa grito y detuvo a todos mientras se colocaba las gafas amarillas que formaban parte de su traje de héroe. **– Esos tipos son villanos. **– En cuanto termino de pronunciar esas cuatro palabras todos se quedaron impactados, mientras, veían aterrorizados como aparecían cada vez más personas desde el portal.

* * *

De entre todas las personas que aparecieron de los portales, apareció una criatura muy musculosa con cabeza parecida a un pájaro con su cerebro expuesto, parecía ser un monstruo de película. Esta se detuvo cuando el tipo con una mano en la cara como mascara se lo ordeno.

**– Trece y Eraser Head…** – Hablo el villano hecho de gas que parecía ser el segundo al mando de entre todos los sujetos que aparecían. **– La información que conseguimos el otro día era correcta. Aunque se supone que All Might también debería estar aquí. **– Sintiendo un poco de decepción porque All Might no estuviera presente junto a los demás profesionales. Después de todo esperaban poder matarlo antes de irse, eso seria un buen golpe para el mundo.

**– Y nosotros que trajimos a toda esta multitud… Aunque lo más seguro es que las cosas se complicaran sin el de todos modos, estamos en modo difícil despues de todo... Trae a los demas. ** – Girando la cabeza hacia la multitud de estudiantes que había en la cima de las escaleras. Fijándose en el chico de traje verde y capa roja.

Su compañero que asintió y abrió otro portal. De este emergieron tres personas muy distintas una de la otra. Un adolescente de cabello negro que parecía tener alrededor de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, un hombre bastante alto con una trenza y piel de coloración gris y un pequeño sujeto de piel morada con un traje amarillo junto a un moño rojo bastante gracioso.

Eraser head miraba bastante enfadado a la multitud que se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos. "El traspaso del otro día seguramente trabajo de esas basuras."

**– Recuerden que estamos aquí para probar la eficacia de Nomu. Pero tal vez el "Simbolo de la Paz" vendrá si matamos a algunos de esos niños. **– El villano hablo para después reír un poco, risa que fue acompañada por las sonrisas del adolescente y el enano, aunque el gigante gris seguía sin mostrar más que un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Parecía ser de esos matones con el cual no te gustaría meterte si no quieres terminar en el hospital con multiples huesos rotos.

* * *

Los estudiantes permanecían sudando y con un profundo miedo dentro de sus cuerpos. Después de todo, solo eran héroes en entrenamiento, nunca habían peleado con un villano de verdad. Eran adolescentes sin ninguna experiencia más allá del ocasional entrenamiento.

**– ¿Vi-Villanos? N-No puede ser… ¡No hay forma de que entraran a la Academia! **– Grito Kirishima mientras Yaoyorozu se acercó por detrás de ellos.

**– Profesora,** **¿Qué hay de los sensores de seguridad? **– Pregunto la hermosa joven de pelo negro, temblando un poco debido al miedo.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que la heroína en ese momento se diera cuenta de algo extraño. Los sensores estaban diseñados para detectar intrusos o brechas en la seguridad pero no parecían hacer nada, como si alguien los hubiera apagado de antemano.

**– Los tenemos por supuesto, pero… **– La profesora no pudo terminar de hablar antes de que el chico con poderes de hielo y fuego la interrumpiera.

**– No sabemos si aparecieron solo aquí o en toda la escuela. **– Todos sus compañeros se giraron es su dirección y lo miraron un poco confundidos. **– Sea como sea, los sensores no están respondiendo, lo que significa que o bien se fundieron con el estallido de hace unos momentos o alguien tiene un Quirk capaz de interferir con ellos. **

Mientras los estudiantes hablan en las escaleras. El pequeño de traje amarillo utiliza sus avanzados sistemas para que la computadora central bloquee cualquier tráfico de información en un radio de algunos kilómetros, imposibilitando que los refuerzos llegaran y interrumpieran sus planes. Aunque claro, si lo quisiera, el o sus hermanos podrían hacer explotar toda esta escuela de ser necesario.

**– Un lugar separado del campus cuando se supone que haya una clase aquí. Pueden ser idiotas, pero no tontos. Este ataque fue cuidadosamente planeado por alguien con algún objetivo en mente. **– Todos miraron al primero de los hombres que apareció. El tipo que tenía el traje negro con las manos por todo el cuerpo y que parecía ser de esas personas mentalmente dañadas.

Aizawa interrumpió al joven y se acercó a su compañera. **– Trece, empieza la evacuación. Intenta alertar a la escuela. Estos tipos hicieron algo con las comunicaciones. Es posible que uno de ellos tenga poderes para manipular las ondas de radio. **– Volteo su mirada hacia el chico de pelo amarillo y poderes eléctricos que estaba un poco sudoroso con la situación. **– Kaminari. Intenta contactar a la escuela con tu comunicador. **– El chico de inmediato siguió la orden de su profesor e intento lograr que su auricular funcionase.

Gohan recordó que su casco también poseía un comunicador e intento lo mismo. Puso su mano e intento contactar con la policía o la institución pero lo único que escucho por su auricular fue una estática chirriante e insoportable.

"Demonios… Quien de estos tipos podría hacer algo así." El chico dejo de intentarlo y centro su atención en los villanos que salieron del portal. "No son muy poderosos, seguramente la mayoría sean solo matones callejeros." Este se relajo, no era nada de lo que el no pudiera encargarse de ser necesario, pero entonces fue cuando se centró en la energía más poderosa que encontró en el lugar. "Qué diablos, no puede ser… esa cosa que parece un pájaro tiene una energía inquietante. Es como la de Cell, una deformidad de varios Ki formando uno solo… y no solo eso, llega al nivel que tenían los Saibaman." Este miro a todos los demás con preocupacion en sus ojos. "Si no lo detengo matara a todos sin problemas"

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención al resto, Midoriya intentaba convencer a Aizawa de no pelear solo ya que se encontraba en verdadera desventaja. **– Es cierto. No podrá con todos ellos usted so... **– Él se unió abruptamente a la conversación aunque demasiado tarde, pues Aizawa ya había saltado hacia la multitud de malhechores, dandole pelea con sus vendas. Mandando a volar a una mujer con tentáculos en la cabeza y un hombre con pistolas en los dedos sin mucho esfuerzo, obviamente utilizando su Quirk para desactivar los de ellos.

* * *

**– Es fuerte en combate cercano, y como está ocultando sus ojos no puedes decir que Quirks está borrando. Cuando pelea contra un grupo hace difícil para ellos trabajar juntos…**

Aizawa le dio una patada en la cara a una chica con coletas y asfixio a un hombre con cabeza de calavera usando sus vendas. Arrojando lejos a algunos villanos al lanzarlos contra sus compañeros en un fuerte golpe. Tomando del brazo a una mujer con púas en la espalda y haciéndola morder el pavimento con sus vendas antes de lanzarla contra un hombre hecho de rocas.

**– Odio a los héroes profesionales. Nuestras tropas de choque no tendrán oportunidad con ellos. Hagamos esto rápido… **– Este metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y saco una especie de pequeño robot parecido a un mosquito, bastante diminuta como para camuflarse y hacer parecer que solo es un insecto.

La pequeña maquina se fue volando en medio de toda la pelea sin que nadie notara su presencia debido a su diminuto tamaño, dispuesta a cumplir con sus ordenes. Kurogiri entre cerro sus ojos amarillos y miro a los otros tres que los acompañaban y se mantenían en sus posiciones, estos dieron un gesto de aprobación a la vez.

* * *

**– El profesor Aizawa tiene una buena pelea contra tanta gente… **– Midoriya se quedó mirando la pelea mientras todos los demás escapaban. Parecía hipnotizado al ver tal evento, analizando cada movimiento que Aizawa y los criminales realizaban, aun en una situación que probablemente era de vida o muerte no podía evitar ser como es.

Iida se detuvo y se giró de nuevo en su dirección. **– ¡Ustedes dos! ¡No es tiempo de observar, tenemos que irnos! **– Grito el chico con gafas bastante nervioso mientras volvía a seguirle el paso a los demás alumnos quienes escapaban junto a su maestra.

**– ¿Ustedes dos? **– Midoriya giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su compañero también se había quedado parado en el sitio presenciando la pelea, aunque tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro debajo del casco que cubría su cara.**– ****¿Gohan? Iida tiene razón, tenemos que irnos.**

El chico seguía mirando la escena para luego irse con los demás. **– Ehh. Si, lo siento… **– "Tengo que seguirles el juego para no levantar sospechas. En cuanto todos se despisten volveré a entrar para ayudar." Pensaba mientras corría hacia la salida junto a sus compañeros de clase.

Justo cuando iban a escapar del edificio otro portal se abrió frente a la salida y el tipo de la niebla se materializo junto a otras tres personas. **– Lo lamento, pero ustedes no pueden irse. **– Dijo mientras se hacía cada vez más grande para bloquear la puerta junto a sus compañeros que se pusieron frente a él.

Aizawa presencio la escena e intento volver con sus estudiantes, aunque este fue retenido por una multitud que no le dejaría pasar fácilmente. "¡Mierda! Deje de mirarlo un momento y el tipo más problemático se me escapó…" Este intento apresurar un poco la batalla para ir a ayudar a sus estudiantes. Sabía muy bien que Trece se especializaba en rescates y no en el combate, podrían estar en problemas en cualquier momento.

Todos los estudiantes estaban aterrorizados, algunos incluso parecía que romperían en llanto en cualquier momento. Gohan miraba frustrado la escena, seguramente Trece no podría sola con esos cuatro tipos, la cantidad de enemigos era algo muy importante a tomar en cuenta durante una pelea. Si la cosa se le salía de las manos este intervendría sin dudar, no dejaría que sus amigos salieran lastimados por esos idiotas.

**– Déjenme presentarnos. Somos la Liga de Villanos. Puede que sea irrespetuoso de nuestra parte, pero nosotros nos auto-invitamos al hogar de los mejores héroes, la Academia UA.**

Cuando se enfocó en las tres personas que acompañaban al tipo de la niebla, este intento sentir sus energías pero era inútil. "Esto es muy extraño. No puedo sentir su Ki, aunque puede que sepan como ocultarlo. Pero que puedan usarlo significaría que son aun mas peligrosos de lo que parecen" Su rostro dibujaba una cara de enojo cada vez más y más. "Quienes son estos malditos…"

**– Para hacer que el "Símbolo de la Paz", All Might, tenga su último respiro. **– Esto hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto, en especial Midoriya que puso una mueca de terror aún más grande en su rostro. Era obvio al ser el aprendiz de la persona a quien querían matar esos sujetos, aunque esto lo desconocían el resto de presentes. Gohan no era mejor, sabía que con el nivel actual de All Might no podría con esa cosa extraña que habían traído.

El adolescente del grupo de villanos los miro a todos de manera bastante sombría, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro observando a todo el grupo. Algo que tenían en común las tres personas que acompañaban al hombre de la niebla era que no mostraban muchas emociones, como si carecieran de ellas.

**– Parece que All Might no está aquí todavía. ¿Hubo algún cambio de planes? **– Poniendo su mano en su barbilla mientras los seguía observando con sus ojos amarillos, un tanto confundido ¿se habría equivocado la información que había robado?. El gigante gris hacia algo un tanto diferente, analizaba los rostros de todos los estudiantes para compararlos con los datos sacados de la Academia y lo que podía encontrar en el internet. Había unos cuantos famosos aquí, el hijo del héroe numero dos por ejemplo, aunque el que mas le interesaba era el hijo de Son Goku... la persona por la cual habia sido creado en primer lugar.

Kurogiri comenzó a expandirse hacia los lados y a crecer en tamaño. **– No importa 12. Este o no este aquí, esta es la parte en la que nos divertimos… **

Trece abrió el pequeño compartimiento de uno de sus dedos y lo apunto hacia los villanos dispuesta a atacarlos. Un segundo antes de que comenzara a succionarlos con su Agujero Negro, Kirishima y Bakugou saltaron a atacar a los cuatro villanos con sus Quirks, provocando una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió por completo a todos los presentes.

**– ¡¿No pensaron en que debían derrotarnos antes de hacerlo?! **– Grito el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de que el humo pudiera dispersarse, satisfecho pensando que ya había ganado.

Los estudiantes y la profesora se habían tapado la cara ante la enorme explosión generada y el viento que produjo esta, tosiendo por la gran cantidad de polvo que había ahora en el aire. Algunos estaban esperanzados en que esos dos pudieran haber derrotado a los villanos o al menos haberlos hecho escapar para recuperarse, soñar no costaba nada después de todo. Esa esperanza fue destruida en el acto cuando una voz salió de la espesa neblina.

**– Eso fue peligroso… **– Se escuchó mientras el humo se dispersaba y dejaba ver a los tres villanos sin inmutarse en el lugar y el cuarto recomponía su cuerpo hecho de gas después de tal ataque. **– Aunque no se decepcionen. Para ser estudiantes son bastante buenos.**

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y se paralizaron al ver que su ataque había sido en vano y que, ahora, estaban a menos de un metro de los criminales. El hombre musculoso los miro desde arriba con su cara inexpresiva, imponiendo con su altura superior que podía compararse con la de All Might, estaba a punto de mandar a estos dos niños a volar de un puñetazo.

**– ¡Ambos, Muévanse! **Trece grito en ese momento para intentar que se apartaran y así usar sus poderes sin dañarlos. Tal vez pudiera contener a los cuatro si actuaba rápido, pues el hombre gigante parecía estar a punto de atacar a sus alumnos.

Más fue en vano y la espesa niebla morada del cuerpo del villano comenzó a rodearlos a todos rápidamente, Androide Nº14 retiro su puño al ya no ser necesario. **– Mi trabajo es separarlos para que los demás los torturen hasta la muerte. **– Dijo Kurogiri con un tono bastante sínico en su voz y rápidamente envolvió al grupo en su niebla.

Iida saco a Uraraka y Sato lo más rápido que pudo del vórtice para esquivar el ataque. Gohan salto hacia la derecha rápidamente y salió de la enorme cúpula creada por el villano mas no sabía qué debía hacer.

"Es extraño… Los Ki de los demás se mueven de un lado a otro rápidamente. Como si no estuvieran aquí dentro." Tal vez si dispersaba la niebla con una ráfaga de aire podría ayudar.

Más cuando se preparaba para hacerlo unas vibraciones venían de su espalda. Un portal morado se había formado en su espalda sin que se diera cuenta. El Quirk del villano hacia que estuviera en varias partes al mismo y su Ki se dispersara en varios lugares sin estar en una posición exacta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse cuando el adolescente del grupo de villanos emergió del vórtice y le dio una patada con una fuerza mayor a la que esperaba, mandándolo dentro de la niebla de nuevo.

* * *

Luego de unos pocos segundos sintió como impacto duramente contra lo que parecía ser el suelo. Abrió los ojos y estaba tirado en el suelo de una ciudad con los edificios destrozados, mirando hacia arriba vio la cúpula de la USJ e intuyo que se encontraba en la zona de terremotos.

**– Oh... diablos. Ese chico es fuerte…** – Levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo generado por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el concreto, que cabe decir que creo un cráter un poco profundo en el lugar. Gohan rápidamente intento sentir las energías de los demás por la instalación, quería estar seguro de que se encontraban bien.

**– Por favor, por favor… ¡Sí! Déjame ver. Ehm… Ashido, Iida, Sato, Sero, Shoji, Uraraka y Trece aún están en la entrada. **– Continuo buscando por toda la instalación con los ojos cerrados, pasando por el Ki de muchos villanos y el de Aizawa en la plaza central. **– Hagakure y Todoroki están en la zona de deslizamientos de tierra. Asui y Midoriya terminaron en el barco del lago. Bakugou, Kirishima, Koda y Tokoyami en la de huracanes. Jiro, Kaminari y Yaoyorozu fueron enviados a los derrumbes y Aoyama y Ojiro en la zona de incendios. **– El chico saco un respiro de alivio y se limpió una gota de sudor que caía por su frente, dando gracias de que ninguno estuviera muerto. Parece que el villano de niebla solo quería dispersarlos por todo el establecimiento, ahora era momento de detener a estos sujetos.

* * *

En la entrada a la USJ, la niebla se había dispersado por fin. Trece y algunos estudiantes más permanecían en el lugar a pesar de quedarse dentro de la niebla creada por el villano.

**– ¡Están todos bien! **– Grito la mujer desde dentro de su traje blanco un poco aturdida por el ataque, como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas y ahora quisiera vomitar.

**– ¡Profesora!** – Grito Uraraka alertando a la heroína **–** **¡¿Qué sucedió con los demás?! **–.Casi toda la clase había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y esto preocupo de sobre manera a todos los que aún estaban con ella, pensando ya que había ocurrido lo peor.

**– No se alarmen, ellos estarán bien. **– Volviendo a apuntar a los cuatro villanos **–** **De momento debemos ocuparnos de ellos… **– Mantenía uno de los compartimientos abiertos de la punta de sus dedos, dispuesta a absorberlos con su Agujero Negro al más mínimo movimiento. Mas la mayoría de su clase había desaparecido y no sabía de su paradero o si estaban lastimados, no podría manejar las consecuencias si los alumnos morían a su cuidado. Esta situación se salía de sus manos.

Kurogiri entrecerró los ojos un poco, pensando en el siguiente movimiento planeado. Sin All Might, los planes habían cambiado un poco. **– No se preocupen, sus amigos están "jugando" con algunos de nuestros socios. **– Esto molesto a la heroína quien sentía impotencia al no poder haber hecho nada para evitar que sus estudiantes fueran dispersados por el criminal, más aun sabiendo que se encontraban solos en contra de villanos más experimentados.

Girando el hombre de ojos amarillos, en dirección de sus tres compañeros.** – Lo que me recuerda… Nº14 y Nº15 ya saben que hacer, Nº12 tú te quedas conmigo.**

**– Ustedes no van a ningún la… **– No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una ráfaga de aire golpeo su cuerpo a la velocidad de un rayo, empujándola hacia atrás.

El hombre con apariencia de nativo americano se fue volando tan rápido que causo una ola de viento que hizo que tuvieran que cubrirse, ni siquiera Trece pudo intentar impedirlo a la velocidad con la que se fue. Nº15 saco una pequeña petaca de su bolsillo y dio un trago de esta para luego guardarla, antes de irse acomodo sus gafas y dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue acompañada por una mueca de los estudiantes para luego salir volando a la misma velocidad que su compañero.

**– Maldita sea… ¡Son demasiado rápidos! **– Gritando y girando en dirección de las escaleras. Esos dos eran tan veloces que no pudiendo seguirles el rastro con la mirada, perdiéndose como si de una bala o un avión militar se tratasen.

El otro adolescente que acompañaba a los villanos se colocó al lado de Kurogiri con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, parecía que no le importaba mucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor. **– No te concentres mucho en esos dos, Trece. Creo que con nosotros dos tienen suficiente para preocuparse…**

* * *

Gohan corría por la zona de terremotos con el fin de llegar donde Aizawa y poder ayudar contra el monstruo pájaro que lo inquietaba tanto. Con sus sentidos podía detectar como las energías de varios villanos disminuían después de un rato, probablemente gracias a las peleas que tenían con sus compañeros.

**– Los chicos les deben de estar dando problemas. **– Dijo mientras corría, puede que no necesitaran ayuda después de todo. En especial Todoroki, ya que podía sentir como se encargaba solo de una docena de maleantes sin problemas. Aunque una idea seguía por su mente. **– ¿Por qué me trajeron solo a mi aquí? A todos los transportaron en grupos de dos o más, además de que no me topado ni un solo villano. Esto es muy extra…**

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando escucho un sonido que se acercaba desde su costado. Saltando rápidamente hacia atrás logrando esquivar un rayo de energía azul que impacto con el edificio cercano, derribándolo y lanzando escombros por las cercanías. El estallido fue escuchado por varias personas por toda la instalación, además de un pequeño temblor que sacudió el suelo. Un edificio derribándose no es especialmente silencioso después de todo.

* * *

**– ¿Qué fue eso? **– Yaoyorozu dijo mientras creaba algunas armas desde sus brazos. Se encontraba defendiéndose de múltiples sujetos junto a Jiro y Kaminari, quienes habian sido transportada con ella.

La chica con los auriculares noqueo rápidamente a algunos de los criminales utilizando los amplificadores de sus botas. **– Sea lo que sea, tenemos problemas más graves en este momento. **– Dijo mientras el chico de pelo amarillo corría y esquivaba los golpes de sus enemigos a duras penas, enojando bastante a los despistados matones a quienes les molestaba que el niño ni siquiera intentara defenderse.

* * *

"Estos locos van a matar a alguien si siguen así. Que ningún estudiante este allí por favor…" Trece seguía manteniendo a raya a los dos villanos que bloqueaban la ruta de escape de los estudiantes. Mas el más joven de los dos había dejado de prestarles atención a ellos para dedicarse a mirar en dirección a donde cayó el edificio, interesado en algo más.

* * *

Hagakure cayó al suelo al resbalarse con el hielo del chico de ojos heterocromáticos que se encontraba peleando con unos villanos a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Todoroki no tenía muchos problemas en derrotar a esos inútiles matones, como seguramente se esperaba del hijo del héroe numero dos.

**– Espero que nadie estuviera allí. **– Murmuro en silencio para que Todoroki o los villanos no escucharan su voz. Intentando mantenerse a raya del combate hasta que todo terminara, pues no era muy útil a decir verdad. Al llegar a ese lugar se había quitado los guantes y las botas para no ser vista por los criminales debido al miedo, incluso su compañero de clase le daba escalofríos y no por su Quirk precisamente. Más esta vio a una chica con un brazo en forma de escopeta que le apuntaba al chico desde lejos.

**– Vamos… Se valiente una vez en tu vida. **– Acercándose por detrás y agarrando un tubo de metal oxidado un poco pesado del suelo, alzándolo con un poco de esfuerzo. Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la mujer que quedo desmayada por el impacto. **– Oh dios… espero no haberla matado…**

* * *

Gohan no sintió ese ataque, si no lo hubiera escuchado a tiempo no hubiera sido capaz de esquivarlo. Lo que más le perturbaba era que ese rayo de energía era demasiado potente como para haber sido producido por un Quirk normal, mas no sentía el Ki de dónde provenía el disparo. Volteando la mirada en la dirección de dónde provino el ataque, localizo al enano de traje amarillo flotando a unos cuándos metros de su posición, mientras le apuntaba con una de sus manos abierta.

**– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!** – Mas no obtuvo respuesta, al contrario percibió la vibración del aire que para cuando se percató recibió un golpe bastante fuerte que lo mando a volar contra una pared cercana. –** Eso no lo vi venir…**

Era el otro sujeto de piel gris que acompañaba al enano y a los otros dos en la puerta. Rápidamente se puso en posición y esquivo otro de los golpes del musculoso sujeto, para al segundo propiciarle una patada en el cuello, mas esta no logro ni siquiera moverlo. Nº14 lo tomo por la pierna y lo golpeo contra el suelo una vez antes de arrojarlo contra las ventanas de un edificio, causando un gran agujero en este y levantando el polvo.

"Bueno… son más duros de lo que me imaginaba." Varias preguntas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. "¿Estos tipos pueden usar el ki? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlos?" No obtendría nada estando en el suelo. Levantándose de entre los escombros y moviéndose rápidamente hacia su oponente. Metiéndose en una encrucijada de golpes mutuos, donde ambos esquivaban y acertaban varios de los impactos.

El chico logro darle una serie de golpes en el pecho para terminar pateándole fuertemente por el área de la cintura e enviándole unos cuantos metros hacia atras. Mas el pequeño sujeto se unió también a la pelea, moviéndose mucho más rápido que su compañero y acertando diversos golpes en su cara, terminando con un fuerte golpe de arriba hacia abajo que termino con el chocando con el pavimento un poco aturdido. El otro sujeto volvió al combate y dirigió su puño hacia donde se encontraba el joven tirado, mas este le esquivo saltando apoyándose de sus brazos y dejando al enorme sujeto con su mano hundida en la tierra, alejándose unos cuantos metros de ellos.

**– Ah… Ghaah… Ustedes dos son bastante buenos… uff… **– Dijo mientras se limpiaba una pequeña gota de sangre que había salido de su boca. Su corazón latía a una velocidad inhumana, no había tenido una pelea así desde hace cinco años y no era motivo para alegrarse precisamente. Estos tipos eran diferentes, no parecían ni siquiera ser personas. Su poder era algo sobrehumano, incluso mayor al del ave que habían traído con ellos. No podía dejar que estos dos se acercaran a los demás, debía terminar con esto rápido.

Sin dirigir una palabra, comenzaron a lanzar diversas bolas de energía en su dirección que pudo esquivar con un poco de dificultad. Mientras el pequeño seguía arrojando diversas ondas de energía, el grandote corrió hacia el en medio de los disparos, dándole un golpe dirigido al estómago que fue detenido por la mano del chico. Este le dio una patada que mando lo mando disparado en dirección a su compañero, chocando y deteniendo los ataques de energía. Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie sin mayores percances a los pocos segundos.

* * *

**[ Academia UA ****– 2:00 PM ]**

**– Esto no es normal…** – All Might estaba en la zona de descanso sentado en uno de los muebles. En su débil forma esquelética con la que quedaba luego de agotar toda su energía del día, era su culpa, sabia que no debía gastar toda su energía ayudando en todos los crímenes que se encontró pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentía como la energía de algunos de los estudiantes estaba incrementando. Aizawa también estaba peleando lo que era extraño, incluso habían aparecido varias energías de la nada en la USJ. Pero lo que más le perturbaba era el Ki de Gohan. Estaba peleando enserio y su energía seguía subiendo, superándolo a él. Algo estaba pasando eso no era un entrenamiento normal…

**–** **Aizawa y Trece no responden... ¡ME VOY! **– Volviendo a su forma musculosa y preparándose para salir de la habitación, decidido a averiguar que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

**– ¿Es una especie de oso o un ratón? ¡No soy yo, el direc… **– El pequeño y tierno animal no termino de presentarse cuando Toshinori salió de la habitación rápidamente echándolo a un lado. **– ¡Oye eso es de mala educación! ¡¿A dónde vas?! **– Grito mientras el Símbolo de la Paz corría por el pasillo.

Yagi miro hacia atrás mientras corría y dirigió la mirada al animal que era director. **– ¡LO SIENTO NEZU! ¡CREO QUE TIENEN PROBLEMAS EN LA USJ! **– Grito mientras se perdía de vista por los pasillos, aunque su estado no duro mucho. Apenas salió del campus y corrió un poco por el camino volvió a su forma verdadera. **– Bueno. Lo mejor será dejar un poco de energía por si tengo problemas…**

**– ¿Problemas en la USJ? **– El director se quedó un poco confundido. Pero desde hace años, cuando conoció a All Might sabía de las historias que decían que podía sentir la maldad a kilómetros de distancia, aunque eso era tomando solo como un fantasioso rumor por la mayoría. **– Debería llamar a los demás…**

* * *

**[ USJ ****– 2:00 PM ]**

**– Shoji, ¿Ves a los demás? **– Iida pregunto a su compañero. Este con sus brazos que cambiaban de forma formaba varios ojos que observaban toda la instalación. Aunque las cúpulas de algunas zonas hacían difícil la tarea pues no podia ver que pasaba adentro de manera directa.

Observo todas las zonas del lugar en busca de sus amigos perdidos. **– Todos están separados, pero están en el edificio. Aunque las zonas de fuego, huracanes y terremotos son difíciles de ver. **

Esto hizo que los demás dieran al menos un respiro de alivio. Trece ahora estaba un poco más tranquila sabiendo que los estudiantes desaparecidos estaban bien, al menos de momento. Esperaba que pudieran defenderse de algunos de los villanos por su cuenta mientras ella lidiaba con estos dos.

**– ¡Maldita sea! Los ataques físicos no le hacen nada. Su particularidad es demasiado molesta… **– Dijo Sero refiriéndose al villano de niebla que estaba frente a ellos. Aunque de momento no les había atacado, como si solo estuviera esperando. **– Ese otro que es lo que hace aquí. ¡Ni siquiera nos presta atención! **

El más joven de los dos villanos seguía mirando al horizonte hacia la zona de llena de edificios. Sin conocimiento de los demás, estaba viendo la pelea de sus dos compañeros androides con el hijo de Son Goku. Registrando minuciosamente cada movimiento y técnica usado en la pelea, mandándole esta información a la computadora central en la guarida de los villanos. Aunque sabía que lo más probable era que sus dos "hermanos" fueran derrotados por el muchacho a la larga.

**– Esta pelea se está alargando más de lo que mis cálculos sugerían. **– Hablo y todos le miraron confundidos, menos Kurogiri obviamente. Los héroes en entrenamiento se encontraban confundidos pues no sabían a que se referia, incluso Trece lo estaba, más no dejaba de prestarle atención al villano de la niebla quien era en este momento la principal amenaza.

Shoji se animó a hablar, intentando no demostrar su temor ante la situación. **– ¿A qué te refieres? **– Pregunto confundido. **– No sé si te das cuenta, pero aquí todavía no estamos peleando.**

El chico se giró en su dirección, con las manos en las caderas. **– No es de tu incumbencia. Al menos no todavía. **– Observando el suelo se dirigió caminando hacia su compañero, quien lo miraba de reojo.

El tipo de la niebla no se inmutaba, pues sabía lo que hacía el androide junto a él. Lo que los héroes no sabían era la razón, el motivo de este ataque. Podrían pensar por su discurso que vinieron a matar a All Might y eso era todo, tal vez tomar rehenes o matar algunos de ellos, pero en realidad era más complicado que eso. Gracias a la computadora del , habían logrado recrear un proceso similar al de la creación de Cell. Ahora la Liga de Villanos tenía los conocimientos para crear Nomus desde cero, hechos a base de una simple muestra de ADN que podía ser extraída sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta.

Esto no era un ataque directo a la UA. Era un experimento, una prueba de las capacidades de un nuevo tipo de soldado prescindible pero muy poderoso, además de extremadamente leal. Este Nomu en particular era especial, era el primero de estos modelos. All For One pidió que se diseñara con el propósito en particular para matar a All Might. El Nomu-GR001 seria probado hoy contra el Símbolo de la Paz…


End file.
